Piece By Piece
by SamanthaJaynex
Summary: Felicity Swarek is no stranger to Beacon Hills, she's no stranger to the supernatural things that happen in Beacon Hills. Felicity would do anything to protect and help her twin sister Freya. Even if it meant giving up everything she loves including the man she fell for: Derek Hale. Life in Beacon Hills has never been simple, but now it's about to get a whole lot harder. Especia
1. Chapter 1

One

"Felicity try and make some friends," my mom Lilly said as we pulled up outside my new school. I couldn't help but roll my eyes she made out like I had no friends, I just didn't like many people.

"You never say that to Freya," I muttered. As I opened up the car door mom grabbed my hand and I turned to look at her, "what?"

"Felicity I mean it, we can't move again," she said. "Please try, we've been here before and you liked it, try not to get into trouble on the first day."

"Great now give Freya the same lecture and I might listen," I said. I walked away from her and made my way to the front office, the receptionist showed Freya and I our lockers and gave us our schedules I hit my head against the locker as I watched people looking and whispering at us. "I hate being the new girl."

"It's not so bad sis you get to see him again," Freya grinned. "It hurt you leaving him last time."

I shook my head, I didn't want to think about him right now, "whatever," I said. Before I could walk away she grabbed my arm and I turned to face her, "don't give me the same lecture mom just did. As your older twin sister-"

"I'm not going to," she interrupted before I could say anything else. "Don't close yourself off to me, I meant what I said you can tell me anything. Mom is just worried because…" she trailed off and sighed. We both knew what she was thinking only she wasn't willing to say it. She shook her head, "I'll see you in class."

She walked away and I sighed shaking my head, I hated not knowing my whole family was always on edge wondering what I would do next, like I could control what I did, like I knew what I was. "Liss?" I heard someone say. I frowned I hadn't heard that nickname or voice in so long, I turned around to see Lydia stood with a boy I didn't recognise, "Felicity."

I nodded, she wrapped her arms around me hugging me tightly she squeezed my chest and my hands just hung by my side standing there awkwardly as she hugged me, "Lydia," I replied. "It's good to see you - I think." My eyes travelled to the boy stood next to her and I raised an eyebrow as she pulled away, "and are you going to introduce me to your friend."

"I'm Liam," he said.

I nodded, the warning bell rang and I sighed, "Scott and Stiles are going to flip their lids when they see you." She said excitedly. I couldn't help but smile I looked down at my schedule and I couldn't help but frown, math. I was good at it but hated the subject it tended to be the case with most things I was good at. I hated them. I walked into Maths and Lydia was behind me, I sat down next to her and she smiled, "you seem different. I can't put my finger on it, but you do."

"Just grew up," I told her.

My mind dulled through maths sadly it was everything I had covered in my last school already, which meant I got to sit there and day dream about anything, but there was one thing my mind always came back to. Him. He never left my mind anymore which was slightly annoying I doubt he spared a thought about me since I was gone. The bell rang and maths ended, I walked out the classroom and towards my locker throwing my stuff in my locker. I looked up looking around the corridor my eyes widen as I saw him I did a double take. What was he doing here? I ran down the corridor not wanting him to see me, I saw Scott and Stiles heading for the boys locker room, I pushed them in and shut the door behind us. They turned to look at me and shocked covered their faces, "Floss?"

"I hate that name," I told Scott flatly. I wrapped my arms around both of them hugging them tightly, "hi, I'm back in Beacon Hills again."

"How long have you been back? Wait better question why push us into the boys locker room?" Stiles asked. The door opened and I turned to see a young girl walk in she glared at me, she walked over to Stiles and stood next to him, Stiles put his hand in front of her, "it's fine Malia, she's an old friend. Felicity this is my girlfriend Malia, Malia this is Felicity."

"Well hi Felicity sorry sort of for the death glare," she said. She turned to Scott, "we have problem. Derek." I froze at the name I wasn't dreaming he was in the school and I had a feeling he wouldn't stop until he found me. "He's in school, he's looking for someone, looks like his wolf may have been a little in control."

I heard footsteps and hid behind the lockers, the door opened and I looked around the corner, my heart skipped a beat as he entered, he hadn't changed since I had been gone, he looked a little more beaten down by the world but other than he hadn't changed. "What are you doing here Derek? I thought we had a deal you stay off school grounds."

I frowned, "where is she? I know she's here I can smell her," he growled. "Her scent is everywhere." I couldn't help but be surprised by the fact he still knew my scent, that still sounded creepy no matter how use to this world I was. "Scott." He growled and Scott growled back, I watched as Derek grabbed Scott by the scruff of his shirt, "where is she?!"

"Who is she?!" Malia asked. "Derek you know Scott can kick your ass he's just not because he's nice. Now who is she?"

"Felicity," he whispered.

"How do you know Floss?" Scott asked. "She wasn't around when you came back to town so to speak, so why do you want her? She's innocent in all of this leave her out of it." I stayed quiet I didn't want him to know I was here I didn't know how angry he would actually be with me.

"She's an old" he paused. "Friend." Scott raised his eyebrow skeptically they didn't believe him, he wasn't very convincing on the friend part. "Where is she?"

Scott pulled away from Derek and I saw his eyes glow red, Scott was trying to dominate Derek which was funny. Derek told me he had once tried to dominate Scott and it didn't go down very well. "Derek just tell us man then we can go back to our lives and you getting out of school." Stiles complained. I couldn't help but smile he really hadn't changed from the sarcastic person I remembered. Derek glared at Stiles and he stepped back nervously.

"Felicity isn't here," Scott lied.

Derek raised his hand ready to punch Scott I stepped out from behind the locker and stood between them, Scott was quick to grab me and pull me away, I looked at him and sighed, "it's okay," I said softly.

"Derek is dangerous Floss," he sighed. "You need to stay away from him."

From the corner of my eye I could see how irritated Derek was getting and I couldn't help but feel guilty, I was just adding to more pain that I had caused him, I turned around to face Derek and my heart skipped a beat, I smiled softly and stepped forward. I let out a breath I looked into his eyes I had missed his blue eyes, they were one of my favourite things about him. I took another step forward, Derek hadn't made a move yet which made me slightly nervous, "Derek," I said quietly.

"Felicity." I reached up and wrapped my arms around him hugging him tightly, I felt his arms wrap around my back pushing us together I couldn't help but breathe in his smell, I had missed him.

The whole room was silent as I pulled away from him and turned to look at my old friends, "Guys, Derek he would never hurt me," I said nodding. "He's not like that."

"I seem to remember different, I mean who did he violently kill oh that's right Peter," Stiles said sarcastically. I saw Malia flinch at the sound of his name and raised an eyebrow, I wondered what was up with that. "That's probably not even where it started. He's a killer Fliss."

Derek placed his hand in mine and as I looked at him I noticed how vulnerable he looked with me right now, I squeezed his hand and he looked down at me. "Okay, maybe he's killed a few people but he would never hurt me." I argued, I get that they had some bad pasts with Derek but they didn't know him like I do. But I also wasn't stupid enough to think that I didn't know him like they knew him.

"Floss," Scott warned. "You can't be serious how do you even know him?" I didn't know what to say I couldn't even begin to explain how I even began to speak to him or what had happened between us because honestly sometimes I didn't even know how we ended up like we did. "Floss talk to me, I know you, you wouldn't ever go for a guy like Derek."

"I'm right here," Derek said bluntly.

The locker room door opened and I looked to see Freya walking in, she sighed as she saw me, "I've been looking for you, Felicity you skipped 2nd period, did you ignore mom's speech?" Freya asked completely ignoring the others and the situation that we was in.

I looked at her and nodded, "yes, it wasn't a speech it was a lecture," I scoffed.

"I thought you were avoiding Derek?" Freya asked confused.

"Shut it Freya," Derek snapped. "Look what ever happened between Felicity and I is between Felicity and I and nobody else. Stop questioning her about it, she clearly does not want to talk about what happened considering we haven't even talked about it." I mouthed thank you to him and he smiled.

I pulled him away and outside the locker room and we stood in the corridor, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was here, I wasn't sure you would want to see me," I admitted.

"Felicity I will never not want to see you," he said. "I'll pick you up after school okay?"

"Okay."


	2. Chapter 2

Two

Derek left the school and as soon as he did Scott and Stiles did nothing but try and question me about him, I thought I could escape them in 3rd period but it turns out this was one of the few times we all had science together. I sat next to Lydia then Scott and Stiles was sat behind us on the science bench, "come on Felicity, how do you know Derek?"

"You know Derek?" Lydia asked. I nodded but didn't reply to the boys, I didn't know how I could tell them that I knew Derek and knew what he was, I just couldn't explain everything that had happened to us and between us. It was too complicated. "Wow talk about secretive how do you know Derek?"

I turned to frown at her and shook my head, "We just bumped into each other once and then stuff happened," I said vaguely.

They all scoffed clearly not believing anything I had said, I couldn't blame them I didn't believe it whenever I said it, "Fliss," Stiles said. "You know what Derek is?"

"I know what you all are," I said. I pointed to Scott, "true alpha" I then pointed at Lydia, "Banshee." I moved to point at Malia who was next to Stiles, "were coyote. And Stiles you are human. Derek who used to be alpha until he gave his power up to save his sister Cora and then he started to lose his powers thanks to a psyscho crazy lady who made him younger and then he became the black wolf. I know about his past and yours, I may not have been here but I know."

"So what are you?" Malia asked suspiciously. "You know so much about us what are you?"

I looked at them all and debated whether to tell them the truth, I sighed knowing sooner or later I would have to, "I don't know," I replied honestly. They all looked at me confused, "Freya she is born a werewolf like everybody else in my family. Nobody knows what I am, I don't know what I am, I'm supernatural I know that because of my family."

"Not to be the cynical one here, but are you sure?" Malia asked looking at me. I looked at her not knowing what she was talking, "my father turned out to be a psychotic killer who is obsessed with trying to become Alpha. My mother the desert wolf who multiple times tried to kill me because once she gave birth to me I took some of her power. So maybe you aren't actually part of that family, could you be adopted?"

"I have a twin sister," I said as if she was stupid. "I don't think I can be adopted."

"We all have doppelganger out there Felicity whose to say they didn't find you," Malia said. I turned away from her, I felt an aching pain in my heart and frowned, something wasn't right, "I didn't mean to upset you Felicity."

My stomach began churning I grabbed onto my chest as I felt my pain shooting through my heart, I cried out in pain and everyone turned to me shocked, "Floss?" Scott asked worriedly. I found myself tumbling off the chair, my head hit the floor with a bang "come on we need to get you to the nurse." Scott helped me up and as we walked out the others followed as soon as the classroom door was shut I tried to focus. "Floss what are you doing we need to get you to the nurse."

"No," I snapped standing up trying to ignore the pain. "Shh I need to focus." I closed my eyes and tried to focus on my sister, my mind began wandering through the school and tried to find her, I saw her outside on the field. I opened my eyes and they were looking at me confused, "the field, where is it?"

"It's near the locker room," Lydia said.

I ran through the corridors and made my way out onto the field I looked around and that's when I saw her, she was on the floor in a ball, "FREYA!" I screamed. I ran across the field dropping to my knees as I reached my sister, she was sobbing in pain, the others crowded round her as Stiles went to touch her I slapped his hand away. "Don't touch her."

"I can take her pain away," Scott said.

"You don't need to," I said. I held my hand out for Freya and she immediately grabbed my hand and looked up at me, she shook her head, "Do it Freya."

"I can't Felicity," she whispered. "Not again, what if I take too much? Last time I almost killed you."

"Freya, you are my baby sister, my twin sister, we were born together to help each other live now take it," I told her sternly.

She looked at me hesitantly, I knew she didn't want to do it but she needed to, I had accepted it a long time ago. She always struggled with it though and I knew her biggest fear was killing me. She nodded and clutched onto my hand and we both took a deep breathe in, our eyes connected and she began to draw the energy and the power she needed to get through this pain. As she began to take my eyes fluttered to the back of my head I scrunched my face up in pain, I felt Freya's hand begin to change, she was finally shifting. I looked at her and she began to turn into a wolf her hands changed into paws and as soon as she was fully changed I stood up.

"What?" Stiles asked shocked. "She shouldn't be shifting into a full wolf, not even on a full moon. What happened to her?"

"I don't know," I admitted. "She used to be able to control it, until about a year ago, it's why we had to move so many times, mom thinks it's me who can't control it, but it's Freya." Freya ran off into the woods and I sighed at least she would be safe in there. "Freya could control it, then she was injected with something, it began to make her feel pain and the pain was so bad it came to me, we shared the pain but the first time it happened the pain nearly killed her so she had to draw from my energy. When she does it allows her to shift into a full wolf but if she doesn't get my energy she's in pain for days."

"So she needs you to be able to shift?" Scott asked I nodded. "There goes your adopted theory Malia."

"It happens once a month," I said pressing my lips into a thin line.

"She said she almost killed you, how?" Lydia asked.

"You asked how I know Derek, well I had seen him around my town a few times and he was handsome," I said, I saw Stiles about to talk but shot him a warning look, I did not need his sarcastic input right now. "We just exchanged a few words until the first night it happened, Freya wanted my energy and power, but at the time I couldn't control my power I was doing weird unexplainable things and it was making me loose my energy. She was in pain for days and I left her in pain for about 4 days before she couldn't handle it anymore, she drew from me my energy my power she took it in order to shift. Freya took too much I was dying I could feel myself dying, I know that sounds silly but I could, she began to attack me. Derek heard her howl he was curious and came and saw what was happening. I would be dead if it wasn't for him, he took me away from her and saved my life, I would be dead if he hadn't stepped in and protected me from Freya. From then on I gave her my energy and power to stop it, if I do it just as her transition is happening it doesn't take much the longer I leave it the more she takes."

"But she said last time so what happened last time?" Malia asked.

"I was with Derek when she started transitioning as in away with him, part of our twin bond and being a werewolf family means we can sense each other, drawn to each other almost. She attacked me turns out she had been transitioning for 4 days, she threw me in the lake trying to draw off me, but I was drowning, I was loosing air and energy fast. I blacked out."

"So what happened?" Lydia asked confused. "I mean you didn't die."

"Ewww you were with Derek in that way," Stiles said childishly. I shook my head and face palmed my head, I found myself getting dizzy and grabbed onto Lydia trying to steady myself. "Fliss. You don't look well."

I blinked everything was going fuzzy I closed my eyes trying to concentrate I took a deep breath as I tried to sort myself out, "I'm fine," I lied. "Just after we do that there is a few effects that I have yet to learn to cope with." As I opened my eyes everything started coming back into focus, my head was pounding and I grabbed hold of it tightly I placed my head between my legs trying to block the noise out.

"I need you all to move back," I heard someone say. I opened my mouth and a piercing scream came out as I clutched onto my head even harder it felt like it was splitting in two. A hand grabbed mine and they were holding it tightly, as they did the pain began to go I looked at the hand and recognised it immediately. Derek was making the pain go away, "I got you." I let myself fall into his arms as the pain got easier. I closed my eyes as the pain was almost gone, I opened my eyes and I was being crowded round by the others, "slowly."

I nodded, "thank you," I whispered. "You should really stop hanging around the school though, starting to be creepy."

He laughed and kissed my head, "you scared me Felicity." He closed his eyes and I kneeled up and hugged him tightly, "this time it was worse."

"I know," I nodded. I stood up and looked around I had to find Freya, "this time it was different I felt her slipping away Derek." I looked through the woods and found her only she wasn't standing. I ran towards her ignoring the others shouting, I slid to my knees and pressed my hand on her body.

"Don't do it Felicity!" Derek shouted.

I closed my eyes and began to take her pain, I felt a hand grab mine and it felt a little better I opened my eyes to see Scott he was absorbing my pain which used to be Freya's. I concentrated on her human form and slowly she began to transform back into her human form. "Jacket," I said. Someone handed me there jacket and I wrapped it around Freya, she was still knocked out. I sat next to her and stroked her head, "I'm here Freya, I'm not leaving you, I'm here."

"We need to get her out of here, we shouldn't be by the school," Scott said.

"I'm taking her home," I said. "Derek."


	3. Chapter 3

Three

Freya was now tucked into bed, I sat at the end of her bed watching her, I didn't know what to do in the year all this had happened it hadn't got easy in fact it had got worse and I had no idea what to do anymore. I was running out of options, when I did what I did it felt like a part of me left and went into Freya and that was worrying, it meant that I was slowly loosing myself to Freya. "I brought you a drink," Derek said, I smiled as he entered Freya's room he handed me a cup and I looked to see it was tea. He sat next to me on Freya's bed and I placed my head on his shoulder, "something is wrong."

"I know," I said trying not to cry. I took a sip of the tea and placed it on the bedside table, I turned to him as I did the expression on his face broke my heart, my eyes began watering and I turned away I didn't want him to see me crying. He wrapped his arm around me and pulled me into hug I burst into tears, "I'm sorry."

"Stop apologising, unless it's because you shot me, then carry on apologising," he said softly. I couldn't help but laugh in between all the crying, "Felicity."

"I'm just a blubbering mess," I sobbed. I stood up and walked over to the mirror and grabbed some of the baby wipes and wiped my face. I took a deep breath and turned to face Derek. "1, I won't apologise for shooting you. I freaked out and you are a werewolf so hate to break it to you Derek you survived the bullet. 2, this time it's like she took a part of me with her. I can't explain it. We need to figure it out soon Derek, because I'm scared there isn't going to be one of us left to save." I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around him, I leaned down and kissed him softly. "Thank you for not being angry at me. Let's leave Freya to sleep she's going to need it." I grabbed the cup and made my way into my room, I sat on my bed and Derek stood awkwardly at my bedroom door, "you need an invitation to come into my room?" He didn't answer and I looked at him utterly confused. "You walked into Freya's room fine, of course you can come into my room."

"I didn't date Freya," he said sitting on my bed. "I was with you." I looked down at my cup and nodded it still hurt to think about what we used to be, "we need to learn boundaries again."

"Yep," I said quietly. I had to try and ignore the pain that brought still being around him, because regardless of how we felt about each other I needed him to be around to try and figure out what was wrong with my sister. He sat looking around my room it felt so awkward there would be a time we did something else in my room, I shook my head I couldn't think about that, I couldn't think about what we used to be. "So how did you know I came back to Beacon Hills?"

"I saw your mom in the shop, safe to say she still doesn't like me, in fact she gave me numerous threats to stay away from you," Derek said, I couldn't help but smile I could just imagine my mom arguing with Derek that was the one time my mom and I never saw eye to eye. She thought he was bad for me, I disagreed and she always put it down to young love. "Why did you come back?"

"I got kicked out of school again," I told him. "So mom decided the one place where I might behave a little better was Beacon Hills, I clearly didn't tell her that you were originally from here. I didn't think you would come back, when you speak of Beacon Hills it's always sad memories."

"There's a lot of bad memories but it's my home," he said simply. He laid down on my bed and I laid next to him, we clearly wasn't still very good at keeping boundaries with each other, it was always going to be a working progress. A very hard working progress but when I was willing to try and do. I closed my eyes and just enjoyed the feeling of him being near me, we had no expectations from each other anymore. "You still have that picture?"

I opened my eyes to see him holding the photo off my desk, I sat up and leaned over him, "of course I do," I said softly. I stood up and sat on the desk and opened my desk draw, "I kept every single photo of us, just because mom wanted you out my life doesn't mean I did." I put them down and stood up I quickly rubbed my eyes I didn't want to cry I had no reason to cry. "I'm sorry we said boundaries that was unfair of me to say."

He stood up and wrapped his arms around me, "it's okay Felicity."

"No it's not Derek," I said pushing him away. "I think you should go. Or I may do something we will both regret." He wrapped his arms around me no matter how much I tried to push him away he just kept holding me closer.

"I never stopped caring about you." He spoke every word with purpose and I just wanted to cry. "I know we can't be together but I never stopped caring and I never will Felicity."

We heard a car door slam shut and I pulled away looking out my window, I saw my mom walking towards the house, "you need to go, mom is home," I told him. He came over to my window and pulled it open, he leaned over and kissed me softly. I heard the front door open and then shut as soon as it shut Derek jumped out my window, I put the pictures away and sat in the bed, I laid down and looked at the ceiling.

"Felicity, how was school?" I turned to my door and mom was stood there.

"Fine," I lied. "Saw Scott, Stiles and Lydia again, hung around with them for a bit. School was school."

"You've been crying," she said sitting on the edge of my bed. "Is everything ok?" I nodded. "Felicity you can tell me anything, I know we haven't always seen eye to eye but you can always talk to me."

"Yeah whatever," I shrugged.

She left my room and went into Freya's she definitely wasn't going to get anything out of her with Freya still being unconscious. I reached for my phone, I stopped as I realised I didn't have anybody's number anymore. I would have to make sure I got their numbers at school tomorrow. "Why is Freya passed out?"

"I don't know," I lied.

"Felicity! Did you knock your sister out again?!" Mom asked furiously.

"No," I muttered. I hated the fact my mom always blamed me, I knew I caused most of the problems at school but right now it was all Freya's fault and I hated the fact that I was getting the blame for everything that happened with her.

"Felicity!" mom shouted.

I stood up and stormed into Freya's room, "it's not my fault!" I screamed. "Ask your daughter!" I stormed back into my room and slammed my door shut, I put my trainers on and climbed out my window I looked down and bit my lip.

"Jump!" I heard someone shout. I looked down to see Scott stood there, "I'll catch you." I laughed and did as he said, he caught me in his arms I grinned. "Why breaking the escape you have a front door?"

I laughed, "did you not hear the shout? I locked myself in my room instead of walking out the front door, I wanted to text Lydia but I don't have any of your numbers in my phone, remind to get your number. How did you know I was here?"

"I thought maybe you moved back into your old house, lucky guess," he replied. "Come on everyone is at mine, we need to talk about what happened today."

"By everyone excluding Derek?" I asked quietly.

"Yes," he said nodding. We walked to his house, he opened the door and I stepped inside Stiles, Malia, Lydia and Liam was sat there. "She was making a break from for it when I got there."

"How's Freya?" Lydia asked.

I sat down, "still passed out," I nodded. "It's best for her she recuperates faster and less painful."

"Why was you ready to make a break for it? Derek annoy you that much?" Stiles asked still digging for some information.

I sighed, "right," I said. "Listen to me all of you, I don't want Derek's name mentioned again you can mention it when I'm not here but please not whilst I'm around."

"Can you not just give us a short version?" Malia asked. "It would shut them up."

I sighed, "we were together, and then we broke up," I said. They all looked at me flatly, "put it this way, we didn't break up because we didn't care. My parents played a big part in our break up, they don't approve Mr Derek Hale and they made sure I knew it and they made it impossible." I took a deep breath I couldn't tell anymore it hurt too much to think of the events leading up to our break up and what happened after our break up.

"Alright that's enough," Lydia said. "No more Derek talk."

"I had an idea about your sister, I managed to take your pain as you was taking it from her, have you always let her take from you and you take her pain?" Scott asked. I nodded "maybe you need to stop and let me try next time, I think she needs an alpha. Has she ever had an alpha or a pack?"

"No, mom said we should always stick together, that was until I didn't change they thought it was weird," I explained.

"We have a few orders that we can try, I assume his advice was just chain her up?" Stiles asked.

I shook my head, "we tried a lot, we went to different places to try and figure it out, but they all thought it was to do with the fact nobody knows what I am. They don't understand my bond with Freya, we just kept trying different things, Derek was coming back for help. He was running out of ideas so he wanted to speak to you Scott."

"Okay," Malia nodded. Malia frowned as she looked at me and I looked at her confused, she stood up and walked over. She pulled my sleeve down to reveal my shoulder, "Felicity how long have you had that for?"

I looked at her confused, "What?" I looked at my shoulder and I saw a mark on my shoulder, I stood up and found the closest mirror it was shaped like the moon but it was different. I ran my fingers across it, "Freya has a similar mark I thought it was just her being a wolf."


	4. Chapter 4

Four

I rolled out of bed the next morning feeling slightly better, I forgot how much I did enjoy spending time with my old friends, it made me wonder how I managed to go on not talking to them for all those years. Malia personality I loved she was so funny and some of the stuff she said was so wrong but you just couldn't help but laugh at them. I walked out my room and went into Freya's room, she was wide awake and getting ready for school, "you feeling okay?" I asked sitting on her bed.

"Yeah thanks for you know," she said. I nodded, Freya could never say the words of what we had to do, it was like once she said it she had to accept this is how things had to be between us, but she never would accept it. Freya was stubborn, Freya was hopeful that there was a way we could fix whatever it was wrong with her. "Does Derek know?"

"Yes, he brought you home" I told her. She nodded and carried on putting on her make-up, "Freya we need to talk."

"Not in the house," she frowned. "I don't want mom to know, she doesn't need to know what happened. She needs to believe that I'm ok."

"Freya you passed out, she got home and I said you passed out," I told her. "The house can't spill our secrets, I'm sick of keeping secrets, all my friends know and are working on a solution with Derek. You have to be willing to find a new way other than what we are doing."

She slammed her eye liner down on the desk and turned to face me, she had a furious look on her face, "you think I like this?!" She shouted. "You think I like drawing from you every full moon to survive? News flash Felicity I don't! I am sick of you blaming me for everything that happens. It's not my fault that you had to break up with Derek!"

"You think that's the problem?!" I asked shocked. "You think I say we need to find another way because my relationship with Derek is over?! No we need to find a way because you are literally sucking my soul out of my body!" I was screaming at her right now but I didn't care, "you are killing me Freya… But I also know I can't sit back and watch you be in pain because you got injected with some shit that now fucks your transformations. I don't know what you want me to do anymore Freya!" I stood up and walked towards her door just before I was leaving her room I turned back to her, "you are my twin sister, I love you and I would do anything to protect you. I just wish you felt the same."

I walked into my room shutting my door I sat down on the floor and sighed, I heard a massive bang and knew that was probably Freya smashing something up. I got dressed and went downstairs for breakfast I began to eat it and mom looked at me sighing, I knew I was going to get the blame for pissing Freya off, "Felicity don't be so harsh on your sister," mom said softly.

"Why do I get the blame for everything when it comes to Freya? What because I'm minutes older?" I asked annoyed.

"Felicity."

I shook my head and began eating, the more mom blamed me for stuff when it came to Freya the more I no longer wanted to be in the house, "so she's smashing up her room, but I guess I'll get the blame for that too, so mom I smashed Freya's room whilst she's smashing it right now." Mom slammed her hand down on the table and gave me a warning glare. "Oops spoke a bad word about Freya again." I pushed my bowl away from me and stood, "I suddenly lost my appetite I'm going to school."

"I'm driving you," mom said.

"What you don't trust me?" I asked shocked. She gave me a yeah right look and I was furious, "oh wait no you don't trust me because Derek is here." Mom looked at me shocked, "yeah mom I know, I saw him you can't keep me away from him. You may forbid me to date him but you will not keep me away from him. The sad fact is I was going to meet Scott and Stiles and just hang around them before school and yet you don't believe me. I know what happens if I go near Derek again ok? I haven't forgotten it is forever engraved in my head what you did to us, I will not put us in that position again."

"I'm looking out for you."

"No, you are looking out for Freya." I walked out the house and made my way to Lydia's house I was glad that she hadn't moved she was just walking towards her car as soon as she saw me she stopped in her tracks. I pressed my lips together and tried to stop from crying, "I didn't know where else to go."

"Come on," she said. She wrapped her arms around me and made our way back inside, she pointed to the sofa and I sat down she went and made a drink and came back handing me a cup of a tea. "You still like tea right?" I nodded. "What happened?"

I rubbed my chin and looked at her, "Freya woke up and I had some words with her and she brought Derek and the break up and how I needed to stop blaming her," I said. "I'm sorry I'm just so emotional."

"Felicity you clearly need to talk to someone about what has happened, I'm here and I promise I won't tell the boys or anybody, you could trust me when we was younger and you can trust me now," she said softly. So I did. I told Lydia everything. I told her everything that had happened between Derek and I, my sister and my whole family. Once I started talking I couldn't stop and she never once interrupted me talking about, it felt so good getting it all off my chest I didn't feel so trapped by it all. It felt so good telling her about Derek knowing that he was the main issue of all my emotions, "your parents have gone horrible," Lydia sighed. "They should know that keeping teenagers away they always find a way to be together. I see how much you love him and as much as Derek is an hard ass he cares for you too, I mean he's saved us a couple times but how he ran towards you yesterday. That was pure love. I'm sorry that sucks Felicity."

"Derek I kissed him yesterday, then we spoke about boundaries. I had to tell him to leave because mom was back and he kissed me again. We keep saying boundaries but whenever we are together we forget it, we are as one. I love him and it hurts when we are apart and it hurts when we are together. I don't think I've felt pain like that before," I said to her. "Thank you for listening Lydia you have no idea what it means to me. I'm sure I would have flipped or something so thank you. How do I pretend that I don't see Derek, and that we still don't have feelings for him?"

"You rely on your friends," she said. "Come on best get to school." We left her house and she drove us to school I went into English and luckily we wasn't that late for 2nd period we was a few minutes which was lucky. I sat down and next to me was Freya she was looking forward ignoring me I got my books out and tried to concentrate on the lesson. I sighed, today was going to be a long day.

"I'm sorry," I heard her say. "It was unfair to bring Derek into the argument, I know how much it hurts you what I did, and I'm sorry I don't have enough sorry's in the world to make up for what I did. You are my sister and I should never treat like I do, you put your life on the line for me and I do nothing but make you get in trouble with mom and bring you heartbreak. You deserve better and I'm sorry." I reached over and held my hand out she put hers in mine and squeezed my hand, "I love you Lissa. I don't see it much but I should, I should also start standing up for myself and telling the truth. After school I called a family meeting, I'm going to tell mom and dad everything. I'm sorry."

"It's okay," I whispered.

I turned my attention back to the lesson, and I couldn't help but smile the one things about twins is that we couldn't stay mad at each other for long, I was also glad that she was going to tell our parents what had really been going off. I knew deep down it wouldn't make a difference in respects to letting me be with Derek again, this time I just had to keep the time I saw him a secret. I had to try and move on no matter how much it hurt between us I didn't think there would ever be a time that it would be ok for him and me to be together no matter how much I wanted us to be. A small part of me hoped there was still a chance and that would always be there but I couldn't bring myself to take away that small part of me that hoped.

The bell rang and we left English I went to my locker stuffing my books inside, for 3rd period I had a free which meant I was going to the library to study, work was the one thing that could distract me from anything and distraction was the one thing I welcomed. "What do you have?" I asked Freya.

"Art," she said. "I'll see you at lunch."

I looked into my locker and changed my mind, I didn't want to go to the library, I shut my locker and made my way through the school I found the music room I entered the room and shut the door. I walked over to the piano and ran my finger across the top of the case. I lifted the lid and sat down, I began to play, I closed my eyes and consumed myself in the music, it had been so long since I played. Yet it felt like I had never stopped playing. I had to admit I missed playing, being part of the music.

"You still play?" I heard someone say. I stopped playing and turned around to see who was there, I looked over to see Scott stood there.

"No, I stopped when I was 15, I wanted to rebel against my mom since she forced it," I whispered.

He came over and sat next to me, "it's been hard huh?" He asked softly. "I'm sorry Floss. I should have kept in contact with you, we all should have. You can always talk to me you know that right?"

I nodded, "it's just difficult," I said quietly. "Nobody understands, I don't mean that as a teenager who thinks the world is against her. I mean nobody understands really."

"I can try," he offered. "I mean I was pretty good at listening when we were kids, I don't think I would have sucked so bad with age." I smiled, I pressed one of the keys again and he sighed softly, "it's a sad melody you are playing."

"I'm sad," I said. "I'm not allowed to see Derek, I'm not allowed to be happy, and I'm stuck being an energy source for my sister. I really don't know why I bother seeing as everything I try to do for myself ends up shit."

"What's the deal with the not allowed to see Derek? I mean I know he's awful an all but," Scott said trailing off.

"His eyes," I whispered.


	5. Chapter 5

Five

Speaking with Scott made me understand how he became a true Alpha, he really was a true Alpha. Everything about him he was a great Alpha and I hoped he knew it because he was going to be great when he got older.

We was all currently sat in the dinner hall eating together I was sat with Lydia who was talking my ear off and I couldn't help but smile. It felt like no time had passed in between me leaving and coming back it felt like old times. I was glad that she also hadn't mentioned my mini break down this morning, I knew I could trust her. Freya walked in and made her way over to her friends, "it's weird that for twins you two don't hang around each other much, I mean what happened?" Stiles asked.

"We both know we need our separate identities, I need to be Felicity and she needs to be Freya. We also know that together we can be the twins Felicity and Freya, just how we've been since we were 7." I told them. "It doesn't bother me really, Freya knows where I am if she needs me, well she feels me out and I feel her. Twin thing."

"I think the correction is supernatural twin thing," Malia said pointedly. "I mean normal twins wouldn't be able to do that, so it's the supernatural part of you that can."

I chuckled, in the small parts of time that I spent with Malia she was funny I could see why Stiles liked her. She was different it made me wonder what happened so drastically to her that she acted this way, but on the other hand it was her.

I concentrated on eating, I was actually really hungry why did school food always taste horrible? I was sure that in the many schools I had been to I swear they was always was in a competition with each other of who could have the worse school dinners. "Are you listening?" I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at everyone, I smiled sheepishly. "We was talking about maybe meeting up after school at mine?" Scott said.

"I can't straight away, Freya has to tell our parents that she is the one with all the problems and not me," I said. My eyes widen as I released what I said, I shook my head slightly. "I mean can you pick me up around half 4? I have to have a family meeting."

"Sure, one of us will come and get you, same house right?" Stiles asked. I nodded, it was weird the fact that my mom managed to get the same house that we lived in when we was younger. I finished eating just as the bell we made our way to our forth period.

School finished fast I had rushed home, my parents were already home sat in front of Freya they looked very nervous about what was going to happen. "So I need to talk to you both," Freya said. "There is something you guys don't know, something I've been keeping from you both and I think it's time for you both to know the truth."

"Felicity what is she talking about?" Mom asked looking at me.

"Stop talking and let Freya talk, this needs to come from her not me," I said softly. "So listen to your younger daughter."

"A year ago things got worse for our family and you believed it was Felicity's fault, it wasn't. Felicity was protecting me, she was making sure I didn't get into trouble for something I couldn't control. Once I'm done you owe one big apology to Felicity because nothing was her fault, if anything you need to reward her for being such a good sister. I'm sorry Felicity."

"Freya," I whispered.

"About a year ago I was at a party," Freya began to explain. "That bad crowd Felicity was in, that was my bad crowd. That night I was injected with something and it was full moon, I had learned to control it by then. Whatever I was injected with messed up my transitions, I can't shift normally anymore, for me to shift properly Felicity has to give up her energy and power to help me shift, the first night that we didn't come until the next morning, I had almost drained Felicity and killed her and I would have to."

"What stopped you?" Dad asked curiously.

Freya looked at me unsure and I nodded, my parents needed to know the full truth. "Derek," Freya said. My parents took a sharp breath in at the mention of his name, "he had heard me howl. He saw I was attacking Felicity and he saved her from me killing her. I was about to take the last of her energy and he came running towards me and knocked me out. When I woke up I was chained up and Felicity was still passed out on the sofa, she wasn't stable she kept flatlining and that's when I realised what I had done, I had almost brought my own sister to death. I was going to tell you when we came home."

"Why didn't you Freya? This is dangerous, what you and Felicity are doing?" Dad said.

"Because growing up you taught me that I was the big sister, her other half, so as her other half I took the blame, I was going to figure out what was wrong with my sister. It was my responsibility." I said simply.

"Felicity took the blame and ever since then every full moon I have needed Felicity to be able to shift, but I don't just shift normally like my claws grow and all of that, I shift into an actual wolf now," Freya said. "She has to give me energy and her power so I'm not stuck in pain, if I'm in pain she feels it too, so to save us both pain she does it."

"Only now it's not happening every full moon, it's happening every other week, Freya is so disorientated she doesn't realise that it's not a full moon, it happened yesterday at school," I said. "I had to give her my energy Derek helped me bring her home."

"Why does Derek care so much?" Mom asked.

"Because he loves Felicity," Freya said simply. "Also another thing I'm sorry for, mom dad I shouldn't have told you that Felicity was seeing Derek it should have come from her and I shouldn't have lied and said that's why she was always late. When I was lying I wasn't thinking of Felicity and the impact it would have on her and her life, I was thinking about me because I was selfish."

"Freya you just told us that they were together and she was late, we knew of Derek Hale before Felicity began to see him, we knew his family before they all burned alive, we know everything about his family," mom said. Mom turned to look at me and sighed, "I know you don't understand why I won't allow you two together but his family is poison I don't want you involved with that."

"Mom, Derek isn't his family," I whispered. "I don't want to talk about it." Tears were forming in my eyes already, I wish I didn't cry so easily when it came to him, the pain always felt so raw. I knew deep down the pain would never really go, for the first time ever I knew what Stiles felt whenever he couldn't be with Lydia, different causes same pain. There was a knock at the door, I walked over and answered it Stiles stood there, I looked at the clock to see it was half 4 already, "give me a minute." I slipped my shoes on and grabbed my jacket I put it on and leaned over and kissed Freya's head. "Good luck."

"Where are you going?" Mom asked.

"Oh we all arranged to meet at Scott's house," I said.

"Who is we?" Mom asked pressing.

"Scott, Lydia, Malia and Liam," Stiles answered before I could. "Come on they are waiting, well I think they are." I laughed, I left the house and ran to his jeep getting in it. "Wow your parents so suspicious is there a reason why?"

"Derek Hale."

Stiles nodded understanding I think right now he knew better than to ask me about him even though I could tell he was itching too. I suppose sooner or later I would have to tell them the full story just like I did with Lydia, but for now I was kind of enjoying letting them try and figure out what happened between us, because whatever they imagined it was never going to be what would actually happen. We pulled up at Scott's house and I made my way inside it truly had not changed at all, I saw Lydia sat on the sofa in the arms of someone, "who that?" I asked. They both turned to look at me and I smiled sheepishly.

"I didn't realise you were here," Lydia said. She climbed off the man's lap and stood up brushing her clothes down. The man stood up and I looked surprised he was in a police department uniform, "erm Felicity this is Jordan, Jordan this an old friend Felicity."

"Hi," Jordan said extending his hand. I shook his hand and smiled.

"Nice to meet you," I said. I sat down on the sofa and the others came in from the kitchen they were stuffing their faces.

"So what happened with Freya telling your parents?" Malia asked.

I looked at Jordan unsure, "it's okay, he's a hellhound," Lydia said. I frowned at her, what the heck was a hellhound, "harbinger of death, also cleans up after the supernatural. It's okay we can trust him, he's part of the little group."

"Oh," I said. "Well my parents were confused, she explained what happened the first time that it happened and what had been happening since then, they were angry we hadn't told them because it's dangerous and then Freya told them the truth about Derek and just it was a lot of truth. Freya tried to get them to you know accept that Derek helped us and didn't put us in danger like she had originally told them."

"Derek Hale?" Jordan asked.

"Yeah he's back in town, been back for a few weeks," Scott said.

"It looked like I interrupted you before an argument could start what happened before I got there?" Stiles asked.

"Mom was giving me another lecture about how evil Derek Hale is and I just said I didn't want to talk about it, because whenever Derek is mentioned my mom and I go about fifty rounds with each other arguing. Mainly because I refuse to accept her reasons for why she hates Derek which party is because of his family and his eyes."

"You and Derek used to be together?" Jordan asked.

I nodded, "yes for about a year we were together," I said. "There you go Stiles you have a little bit more information." He cracked a grin and I shook my head slightly, "Freya is still talking to our parents but I don't know if they will have any solutions, I didn't exactly tell them what was happening with me every time Freya drew from me."

"You need to," Lydia frowned. "No good just Derek knowing, I mean he's seen a lot of things but I doubt he has seen this between you and Freya."

"Shouldn't Derek be here?" Jordan asked.

"No!" I said before anyone could say anything else. "Derek doesn't need to be here." They all raised an eyebrow and I internally kicked myself, I wasn't doing a good job about not bringing him up. "Derek already knows all this information."

"When was the last time you saw him?" Scott asked.

"Yesterday," I said. "I'm avoiding him so sue me. You would too if you had…" I trailed off and shook my head, "never mind. Anyway Freya may be able to get some information out of my parents but I wouldn't rely on it."

"What about that book that you had the other year that helped me?" Jordan asked.

"What book?" I asked curiously.

There was an awkward girlfriend, "my ex-girlfriend Alison she came from a family of hunters, they have a book with a lot of supernatural creatures in, we managed to get a digital copy and then Lydia made it into a book," Scott said.

"Well can she bring it to us?" I asked unsure.

"She died," Scott said. "Lydia still has a copy maybe whatever you are is in that book."

"You don't know?" Liam asked.

"No my family is supernatural, I swear we've had this conversation before," I said shaking my head slightly. "No I never shifted or came to be a werewolf I have powers just don't know what I am or how far I can go. All fun and games in the Swarek household."


	6. Chapter 6

Six

It was so much fun hanging with Scott, Stiles, Malia, Lydia and Liam, they were so funny and I was especially glad that Malia and Liam had accepted me into their lives so easily, I had no doubt that Stiles, Scott and Lydia would have accepted me so easily back into their lives. I was currently laid on Scott's sofa near enough everyone else had gone home. "Scott thank you for today" I mumbled. "I really did need that little pep talk."

"Well there is a reason I asked you to stay later than the others," he said softly. There was a knock at the door, I frowned as I looked at him, he walked around and answered the door, "I figured if I could put a smile on your face today I'd be happy." I looked at him confused, I stood up and as I did I saw who was behind him. Derek entered the room I moved towards him as I did he walked towards me, as he reached me he wrapped his arms around my waist and hugged me tightly, I wrapped my arms around his neck and squeezed him tightly. I didn't want to let go of him and thankfully it seemed the same for him. He leaned down and pressed his lips against mine I kissed back and pulled away, I pulled away and turned to Scott who had a massive grin on his face.

I made my way over to the sofa and both boys followed Derek placed his arm around my shoulder and I couldn't help but smile, I turned my head and kissed his arm. "I've missed you," Derek said softly.

"There's something I didn't tell you or the others Scott," I admitted. "I didn't know how they would cope with knowing this information that I am about to share with you." Scott looked nervous and I looked at Derek he nodded and I took a deep breathe in. "What I didn't say is when I did what I did the other day, it felt like she took a part of me with her and the mark on my shoulder hurt as hers glowed, I don't know how to explain it just it feels she took a part of me and I'm scared that she could possibly do it again and she will literally drain me, but as her sister I can't sit by and watch her in pain."

"That is a dilemma," Scott said pressing his lips into a thin line. "Let me guess even that doesn't help to figure out what is wrong with your or Freya?" I shook my head and let out a breath. "Would you mind if I tried speaking to Freya? I mean she may tell me things that she maybe don't want to tell you or your parents for whatever reason, I mean no harm in trying right?"

"Try, heck if Freya tells you anything I'll be glad, but don't be shocked if she is all of a sudden closed off, she has the habit of shutting down once people begin to question her," I explained. "We've been back two days at school and I already feel like it's been a month here."

"Well when you are a supernatural being and involved with the supernatural it's very time consuming but don't forget to enjoy the little things in life, like your boyfriend," Scott said pointedly.

"We aren't together," we both said quickly.

Scott looked at us with his mouth open and I could see he was utterly confused by it all, "why? I mean other than the obvious, Floss you are a teenager sneaking around us what we were born today, so why are you not sneaking around with him? I know how you care about him?" He asked.

I smiled a little, "we tried once Scott, we have tried many times, just sometimes it's impossible," Derek mumbled. "I have to keep my distance from her or she may disappear and I could die at the hands of her parents. I already caused enough problems between Felicity and her parents I don't want my death to be added onto that."

"Well for what it's worth you are both doing the wrong thing and I have experience that threat remember Alison?" Scott said. Derek rolled his eyes and I couldn't help but smile, "the things we love are worth fighting for. So if you ever need me to cover for you so you can spend some alone together I will help you."

"Why?"

I couldn't help but groan slightly, Derek always managed to sound rude sometimes without even meaning to. I looked at him and his face was blank, "because I can?" He offered. I laughed, "Floss used to be a good friend and I help my friends without any other conditions." I couldn't help but think that Scott was making a little jab at him then.

My phone began to ring, I got it out my pocket and saw my mom's name, my eyes widened. I answered the phone and put it to my ear. _"Hi mom, what's up?" I asked._

 _"Are you still at Scott's?" Mom asked._

 _"Yeah why?" I asked._

 _"I'm outside, I think we need to talk about Freya and you," mom said. "I also think I owe you one big apology too, so could you leave Scott and come home?"_

 _"Sure," I nodded. "I'll be out in a minute."_ I ended the call and turned to look at Scott and Derek, "that's my mom, erm she wants to talk about Freya. Could you stay until the coast is clear?" Derek nodded, he leaned over and kissed me softly, I wrapped my arms around him and held him tightly. "I'll see you later or something. Thanks Scott."

"See you at school," he said.

I walked out the door and opened the car door, I sat down and slammed it shut behind me. I looked over at my mom and she looked like she had been crying a lot, I was curious to know what happened once I left. "How was hanging around with Scott and the others?" Mom asked softly.

"It was nice just to talk to them about nothing and just be a normal teenager without having to deal with my supernatural problems or my supernatural twin sister," I said a little sarcastic. I sighed my mom wasn't always horrible to me about things, sometimes we could talk properly. Just a lot of the time I wanted my mom to just say it was okay that she wasn't angry at me. "Sorry you didn't deserve that sarcasm."

"It's fine, I get it," she said softly. She began driving and after a while I noticed we was just going around in circles, I frowned we hadn't done this in a long time. "Driving makes me feel better and able to talk to you better."

"Okay," I sighed. "So what do you want to talk about?"

"Why didn't you tell us about Freya? I'm not trying to blame you Felicity, I just want to understand what you were both thinking," mom sighed. I looked at my mom and she looked like she was having a fight with herself about what I didn't know.

"Mom, both you and dad taught me to take care of Freya you know the whole twin thing, so that's what I did, Freya didn't want you to know," I sighed. "Also I thought we could deal with it on our own and I had Derek to help us, we were coping on our own, only 3ish near deaths. We were getting somewhere too, it took us three months to figure out that if she used me it didn't take so much of her power and energy to trigger the shift. What we know right now we have figured out on our own, the only reason why we told you is because I am sick of getting the blame when it comes to something Freya did that I have to cover up. I just want to be a normal 18 year old girl that doesn't have to worry about her twin sisters supernatural freaky."

"But you are twins you can't hide from that Felicity," mom said softly.

"I can try, I don't have anything to myself other than this place and my friends, I thought the supernatural was the reason we moved from here but I don't think it was. Whatever you are hiding Freya and I will figure it out."

"I have my reasons Felicity, I did what I had to," mom sighed. "Felicity you and Freya are my priority and I will do whatever I have to to protect you. Now tell me the truth have you seen Derek since being back?" I shook my head, I wasn't going to tell the truth about seeing him, just so she could ruin that little part of him I had left. The part I kept secret from my whole family to protect what we still had. "How many times have you lied to my face? Freya said he was at the school on your first day, I thought we was getting somewhere Felicity. Why can't you tell me the truth?"

"Every time Derek's name is mentioned you see red, you basically threatened him away from me, you don't think straight and I'm tired of arguing with you about him, and the only reasons you have given me for not being with him are his family and his eyes," I said. "Derek told me about his family, I know everyone but his uncle and sister were burned alive in the fire set by the Argents not all of them were even werewolves Kate did it without even consulting her family. His eyes he told me that story too, he was honest with me mom, he's told me anything I have asked mom and he hasn't lied."

"You ever think I don't want to tell you the real reason because I am trying to protect you in my own way?" Mom asked sighing.

"No," I said flatly. "I love him and it's not a crush love either mom, I know you are hoping that I will grow out of it, but I won't."

"What if I said his age?" Mom said. I looked at her flatly, "Felicity I will never tell you and I'm sorry for that but just believe that I am doing what I feel best for you as my daughter."

"Breaking my heart is what you think is best for me?" I asked sighing. "I figured you might have just let it play out, so I could find out everything you have said for myself. If you believed it wasn't true you would have let it go ahead, but the fact you stopped it means you know it's not crush love you know it's love."

Mom didn't reply, she began to drive back to the house, as soon as we parked up I stood up and walked into the house, I made my way straight to Freya's room, I opened her door and she was laid on her bed doing homework, "you already got homework?" I asked shocked.

"You have to," she said flatly. "I just don't leave it until last minute like you do, I thought you was going to the library today?"

"I didn't go," I said. I sat on her bed and looked up at the ceiling, "how did the rest of the conversation go?"

"A lot of shouting, a lot of I'm grounded, but mom still wouldn't budge about Derek, I'm not the only one who thinks there is something more going off there right?" Freya asked sighing. "Like she gets this weird look in her eyes I can't explain it."

"Well can you guess what we was arguing about in the car?" I sighed. "She couldn't argue on one of my points though, I said if she knew it was just crush love she would have let it played out, not stopped it, so she knows it's not crush it's love."

"Do you think she dated his family? I mean not his whole family and not Derek but mom doesn't mention much about her life before dad, I think she's hiding something."

"She is," I said sighing. "She just thinks she is protecting us."

"Great supernatural mother protecting her two supernatural children."


	7. Chapter 7

Seven

A piercing scream ripped through the air, I shot up awake, my heart was beating fast I pressed my hand on my chest trying to calm myself. I looked around the room, it was empty, it was just a dream, it wasn't real. I let out a big breath and tried to calm my breathing, I jumped as I heard another scream, I flipped the quilt off me and ripped open my door. I ran into Freya's room switching on the light, as I saw her she was tossing and turning in her bed, her facial expression showed one of pain, she was kicking her arms and legs out and fighting with her quilt. Someone grabbed my shoulder pushing past me, I looked to see mom and dad entering Freya's room, they both tried to pin her down so she wouldn't hurt herself it wasn't working though. She was getting stronger, she was screaming and still fighting with them, I watched as Freya kicked my mom in the stomach pushing her away. Dad was struggling to hold her down, "this shouldn't be happening," mom said. "She shouldn't be freaking out like this."

I ran back into my room and grabbed my phone sending a quick text to Derek, I knew I was going to get in trouble for doing that but right now I didn't care he would know what to do with her. He always knew what to do with her, Freya managed to kick dad off her and he went tumbling into her dresser I want to stop forward but dad shook his head, "don't Felicity she'll hurt you," dad said. I couldn't help but chuckle at the irony in that sentence, I walked over to Freya's window and opened it, I looked out onto the road to see Derek running towards the house. "Felicity why did you open the window?"

I backed away as I saw Derek jump up at the window, both my parents turned to look at him shocked, "he knows how to help," I mumbled.

Derek entered her room and looked at me and then back at her, he walked over and looked at her shoulder, he came back over to me and looked at mine, "your mark has changed, hers is bright red," he said. "Felicity did you wake up because of her screaming or because of the connected dream I know you share? I need you to be honest with me about that, how did you wake?"

"Screaming but it wasn't me it was her, but it felt so real her dream, well nightmare," I whispered. "It was horrible Derek she was covered in blood, my blood but she didn't hurt me she was protecting me, I woke up as something pierced through my heart."

"So the screaming she felt was her pain at you dying in her dream," Derek said. "She won't wake up, she's not just dreaming, she's created a world in her head one that if she carries on accessing she could die, you woke up which is a good thing. She might not be able to, I need you to create that bubble again, the one we did on the shift when she was scared and running."

"Touch her mark and she touches mine?" I asked.

"Yes, but if she's kicking the hell out of your parents now I don't know what she'll do to you," he admitted. "You could get hurt, she could hurt you I need you to know that before you attempt to create that bubble, she's not going to be as receptive as she was the first time we did it."

"I know," I said.

I climbed onto her bed before I even went to touch her she kicked me in the stomach I doubled over and winced, "Felicity! Careful. She's stronger, she's drawing everything she has which can kill her, if you don't do this right she could kill you too, draw everything you have as well. You have to find a balance, if she takes to much she could kill you, if you give so little you can kill her."

"A balance right," I said. "I think I can do that." I paused I sighed and looked at him, "just in case get ready to-" he nodded he knew what I meant without having to finish the sentence. I took a deep breath, before I could do anything else I felt a hand grab my shoulder I screamed in pain, I looked to see Freya's hand digging into my skin, it was hurting. I fell onto her bed next to her and tried to ignore the pain,

"Felicity, I need you to press your hand on her mark or she's going to kill you," Derek said. I took a deep breathe in and tried to ignore the pain, I reached up and grabbed her shoulder pressing down, at least mine I didn't have claws that extended into my skin like she did. "Right now close your eyes and focus on your connection to Freya, it should allow you to enter her nightmare as you and bring her out of it."

"How do I bring her out of it?" I asked.

"I don't know," Derek scoffed. "Slap her, or better yet shoot her." I shook my head now was not the time for the shooting comment, "she's your sister Felicity you know what to say to bring her out of this, I can't tell you. Your parents can't tell you, this is something only you share together. Now focus, I'll be here ready."

I nodded, I closed my eyes and focused on Freya and tried to steady my breathing I needed to be calm I needed to be the sister Freya needed right now, I opened my eyes and I was stood in the same room I had dreamt about, I saw my other dead body, Freya was crying over it. I looked around the room, all our friends were in here as well as our parents. I walked over and bent down to her level, "Freya," I whispered. She turned to look at me and looked confused.

"Y-You died," she said. She looked from me to the other dead me and frowned she breathing heavily. "I saw it."

"Freya I know it doesn't feel like it but this is a dream and I need you to wake up," I said softly. She looked so conflicted my heart hurt, my sister was in so much pain and I knew there was nothing I could do to help her. "I know you are struggling right now Freya, but I promise, this is a dream nightmare, I need you to wake up. This isn't real and you can stop this."

"They won't let us out I tried," she whispered turning to face me. "They are keeping us trapped, I don't know why, I don't know what I did, and you aren't my sister. That's my sister and she's dead." She stood up and kicked me across the room I groaned in pain as I hit the wall, "who are you really?"

"Your sister Freya and I can prove it, the mark on your shoulder it glows red when you are in pain, it glows blue when we are connected as twins as one. Right now we are one, and I need you to listen," I said. The door opened and Freya turned to look at them, she began fighting them almost immediately, there was only one of them but from what I could see she was hitting from all directions, "Freya you need to stop fighting and try and wake up. You must wake up."

I felt a searing pain on my shoulder, we was loosing control I was loosing her, "leave me alone!" Freya screamed, her voice echoed around the room, I flinched from the side. I was struggling to concentrate all I could feel was pain, I carried on watching Freya she approached the person and pulled the hood off. We both gasped in shock it was Freya, "what?"

"Freya we need to wake up!" I screamed. "Take my hand!" She ran over and clutched my hand I closed my eyes and thought of home and outside the dream. I opened my eyes and I was back in the bedroom, I looked around Derek had my hand I could see he was helping us, I let go of Freya's shoulder and rolled into Derek's arms, "she nearly didn't come." I brushed my nose with my finger and felt something wet I looked to see blood, I stood up and looked in the mirror, blood was running from my nose and ears. "What happened?"

"You were bleeding," Derek said. "I had to lend some energy, you are going to feel like crap for a while."

I turned to look at Freya and she sat up looked around the room, I went to touch her leg and she flinched away from me, "don't," she whispered. She stood up and backed into the corner.

"Freya, it's okay you are home," mom said. "You don't have to be scared."

She was breathing heavily and I knew she remembered everything that had happened in this dream land she had created, I went to step forward but she put her hand up stopping me. "No," she whispered. "Don't come close to me. I'm a danger." My parents looked at her confused, "you are all going to die because of me I can't let that happened." I watched as Freya began to half transition, she made her way over to the window, "Don't come and find me I'm doing this to protect you all."

She jumped out the window I ran forward, "FREYA NO!" I screamed, my voice echoed across the street and set off a few car alarms.

"What happened? Why does she thinks she's a danger?" Dad asked.

"Her dream we was all there and captured by someone, she removed the mask it was her, and she had already killed dream me," I sighed. I turned to Derek and looked at him, "you need to find her Derek."

"Give me something that has the biggest connection to the two of you without me actually taking you," Derek said. I looked around her room she didn't have anything, my eyes widen but I did. I ran past him and into my room, there was a ribbon I had kept, I pulled it out my draws and ran back into Freya's room and handed it to him. "Freya and I-"

"You don't need to tell me," he said softly. "Call Scott, Liam and Malia, get them to smell this and they will be able to sense her, can you do that?"

I nodded, "Derek bring her back to me," I whispered.

He leaned down and kissed me softly, "always, stay here." He jumped out the window following my sister's steps.

I grabbed my phone and sent a text to them, I turned to look at my parents and they were looking stumped. "You and your sister have dealt with this for nearly a year?" Mom asked quietly. "I'm sorry Felicity, we should have noticed, we should have known there was something more than to the lies you were telling."

My mom broke down and dad held her, I heard a knock on the front door I walked downstairs with ribbon in hand I opened the front door and everyone stood there, "guys you didn't all have to come," I whispered.

"Moral support, Lydia and Parrish are going to stay with you, just in case," Scott said softly. "Do you have something we can get her scent from?" I handed them the ribbon and all three of them sniffed it, "got her scent." The ribbon was handed back to me, Stiles, Scott, Malia and Liam were all off, I let Lydia and Jordan into the house. I switched on the lights and sat on the sofa.

"What happened?" Jordan asked.

"Freya's nightmare came to life to the point where she couldn't wake up and get out, I was stabbed in that nightmare which made me wake up but she was screaming and she was so scared. I could feel her heart beating fast, I've never seen her that scared. When she woke up she was even more freaked out said that she was a danger to us."

"Freya couldn't hurt a fly, why would she think that?" Lydia asked confused.

"In her dream there was a masked figure that's who killed me, Freya unmasked it, underneath the mask was Freya, she's now convinced she will hurt us, including me. Which as we all know isn't the first time she has hurt me, but she's so freaked out. Derek went after her."

"Derek was here?" Lydia asked.

"Yeah I texted him, I didn't know what to do my parents couldn't hold her so I trusted my instincts but if I disappear any time soon it's because my parents locked me away as punishment for seeing Derek, not literally locked away but grounded disappeared so he can't see me. I hope that will change now he has seen that Derek has been helping us. I just hope he doesn't chain her up once he does find her, that's usually his way, chain people up."

Lydia laughed, "it's how they learn to control it, Malia, Scott, Liam and even Derek to be able to control it they would chain themselves up at night until they learned, Derek is doing a smart thing chaining her up."


	8. Chapter 8

Eight

I was tired. It had been 10 hours since Freya jumped out the window and ran off, the boys hadn't had any luck finding her, I was worried sick and our twin bond wasn't doing anything to help either because all I could feel from her was she was scared, angry, worried. She was having a range of emotions and I was hard not to let them consume me, not to take them away from her she needed to feel this and I knew that, but it didn't make it any easier. Because she was feeling what I was feeling on top of what she was feeling, my parents had been pacing all night, they still didn't understand what Freya and I was, all they could do I hope that Derek and the others could find her and bring her home to them. I didn't know how to explain it to them, I barely could explain it to myself rationally. Nothing about Freya was easy, nothing about me was easy either, I suppose that's why we was good as twins, only each other knew how we felt or acted with each other. I pulled my knees to my chest, I missed her, I needed her back and next to me, where I knew she was safe, I stood up and began walking up and down, I couldn't even feel where she is and that was the worse part.

"They'll find her Felicity," Lydia said softly. "I can't sense her and neither can Jordan which is always a good thing, you know being harbingers of death." I couldn't help but smile, "see when we can sense her then there is something wrong, if Jordan goes all hellhound there is something wrong. We are your reassurance that your sister isn't dead or anywhere near death. I know that doesn't bring much comfort but it's all I have so you are going to have to take it."

"I can feel how scared she is, and I can't find her," I said pacing still. "I can feel everything she is feeling and yet she's not letting me picture where she is." I placed my fingers on my temple and began to rub slightly, I sat back down in a huff. I looked over at my parents they were talking quietly at the table, I didn't know what they were thinking or feeling and a big part of me couldn't bring myself to care. My phone started ringing, I reached over for my phone and saw Derek's number I answered it immediately, _"Have you found her?" I asked quickly._

 _"I have, but she's in a bad way Felicity," he sighed. "I've had to chain her up, she's a danger to herself, whatever she saw in that dream it has messed with her head. She's at my loft, Lydia knows the way, you should warn your parents that Freya may not be the Freya they recognise right now. We don't need it to be a shock to them ok?"_

 _"I'll be there soon, thank you Derek."_ I ended the call and everyone was watching me, "they've found her, she's at Derek's, he told me to warn you. Freya isn't what she was when she left, erm she's a little crazy. Don't be shocked when you see her." I turned to Lydia, "he said you would know where he lives."

"Yeah, let's go," she said. I followed them out and we all got into the sheriff's car that Jordan was driving, it didn't take long to get Derek's loft, I never thought the first time I was going to be in Derek's loft would be going to see my sister. "I'll meet you in there," Lydia said softly. "I have to check in with my mom."

I nodded, I followed the directions she gave and I opened the door, Derek was stood there talking with Scott, "hey," he said softly. I ran into the room and wrapped my arms around him, he wrapped his arms around my back and kissed the top of my head. "She's okay Felicity well as okay as possible." I didn't want to let go of him, right now I felt better being here in his arms. "She's in the back."

I leaned up and kissed him, I walked out the door he nodded to, and I looked at my sister in surprised, she was chained to the bed but fast asleep, she looked peaceful, I looked back at Derek and then back to my sister, "did you knock her out again?" I asked.

"No, she fell asleep Felicity!" Derek said, I could hear the annoyance in his voice and I couldn't help but smile. "She was tired something tells me in this dream world she had she was actually awake but asleep."

"This messes with my head," I told him. I walked back over to him and fell into his arms, I laid my head on his chest and he held me tightly, "thank you Derek. Can you take the chains off her?"

"No," he said softly. "I don't know what state she'll be in when she wakes up and like before I'd rather have all basis covered. We don't need a repeat of that other time, where she you know flipped." I heard an alarm and turned to see something flashing red I looked at him confused, "it's an alarm." The door opened and Lydia stood there and walked in, "warns me if anyone is coming. Super helpful you know for when people want to kill me."

"Nope, I don't want to have to find your body," Lydia interrupted him. "I'm sick of always finding the dead bodies and if it's not me it would be Jordan finding your body and then probably making it disappear."

I laughed my parents looked at her confused, "oh mom, Lydia is a banshee, Jordan is a hellhound, Stiles is normal, well as normal as he can be. Malia is a werecoyote and the rest are werewolves," I said explaining it to them. They nodded understandingly, good job they were supernatural or I had a feeling it would be harder to explain, which I knew Stiles had a challenge telling his dad what was going off. "You get used to knowing what everyone is sooner or later, now if we could just figure out what I am-" I trailed off I didn't really know where I was going with that sentence. Derek wrapped his arms around me and kissed my neck, "can we talk privately?"

"Sure," he said. He grabbed my hand and led me to where his bed was in the corner of the loft, we both sat down I looked over to see my parents watching us carefully, I turned my back on them I couldn't focus on them right now, "so what do you want to talk about?"

"I just wanted to talk without getting daggers in my head," I said quietly. "I feel like there's something you haven't told me and I don't know what it is, I don't know why you wouldn't have told me, unless you don't want everyone else to know what has happened."

"Freya said something to me before she passed out," he sighed softly. "About us and what happens between us as always stays between us, I don't want anyone knowing our business, especially not them. I was going to tell you the next time I got you alone, it's not a bad thing, just what she said was confusing I would hoping you would shed some light on it."

"What did she say?" I asked curiously.

"She said she was sorry for everything she did, especially to do with me and you, what does that mean exactly?" Derek asked. I looked at the floor and bit my lip, I had never told Derek the full truth of what happened and it turns out now my sister was growing a conscious especially about ruining the relationship that we had, "Felicity what haven't you told me?"

"It wasn't me who told my parents about the relationship, I lied to you when I said that I told them because I wanted them to meet you, truth be told I didn't want them to know. Freya and I were in a huge argument shouting, screaming at each other, are parents came up to see what we was arguing about. Freya told them I had been with you and that we were seeing each other, it wasn't me who told them it was her, that's why she said sorry. She told some horrible lies about you that day just to get me angry and hurt and upset, but my parents they were fuming they had heard you name before Hale and that's when all our problems came. If Freya hadn't had told them we would have been together, that's why she was sorry." Derek didn't say anything I looked up at him and he had a blank expression on his face, I bit my lip I didn't know what he was thinking, I hated those looks it was the ones I couldn't tell what he was thinking or what he was feeling. I sat up and turned to face him, "don't push me away."

"How could you not tell me this Felicity?" He asked shocked. "How could you not tell me it was Freya's doing and not yours?"

"I was protecting her Derek, you have sisters you know what it's like, she may have hurt me in the worse possible way but I couldn't let her take the fall for this between us, I'd rather you believe it was my doing than Freya's. I'm sorry Derek," I whispered.

I stood up and went to walk away he grabbed my arm and spun me around to face him, he placed a finger under my chin and turned my head to look at him, "why do you do that?" He asked groaning. "You don't need to run away every time you think I'm going to be angry about what you've kept from me, I meant what I said to you Felicity. I am in this for the long run, I am in with us for the long run." He leaned down and kissed me softly, "don't keep things from me Felicity, especially not when it comes to us as a couple, we already have enough problems I don't want our communication to become a problem."

I nodded, I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him tightly, "I'm surprised my parents have come and ripped us apart," I mumbled.

"They keep sending death glares, are you sure it's not the age gap?" He asked again. I shook my head, he leaned down and pressed his lips to mine, "I'm glad you told me the truth about this, and in future can you keep us a secret from them? I mean not us as a couple or whatever we are I mean what happens with us."

I nodded, I heard an alarm again and Derek went over to the box and turned it off, everyone stared at the door as it opened, I couldn't help but wonder if everyone did that whenever this alarm went off. "People are active for 7am," Stiles commented.

"Wow this is a busy loft for 7am," Someone said. I looked at the door in surprise Derek's sister was here, she walked in and shut the loft door behind her, she sighed and walked down the steps. I heard Stiles groan and she shot him a filthy look, "Felicity nice to see you again."

"Cora," I said. "Nice to-" I stopped talking. I shivered, something was wrong, I took a deep breath, "something isn't right."

"What?" Mom asked.

I felt a searing pain in my shoulder and I screamed, Derek grabbed me and ripped off my top, Scott grabbed my hand and I could feel him taking the pain away, but it was still hurting. I felt a finger on my shoulder, tears were falling. "It hurts," I moaned. I turned to face Derek and he was looking at my shoulder, "Freya, somebody check on her."

I heard footsteps running across the room and back again, "her shoulder is glowing the same way as Felicity's."

Derek picked me up and I watched as he brought me towards Freya, he laid me on the bed and placed Freya's hand on my shoulder, it soon began using, I placed my hand on her shoulder and the blue bubble appeared round us, Scott tried to touch us and got shocked. "Erm yeah you can't touch them when they are like this," Derek explained. "They protect each other this way."


	9. Chapter 9

Nine

In trying to ease the pain on my shoulder from Freya I had managed to fall asleep with Freya, I woke up a few hours later, Freya's arms was wrapped around me and holding me tight against her, she was awake, still chained up but awake, I sat up and rubbed my head I had the worse headache ever, it was pounding so bad. Freya placed her hand on my forehead and saw a small glow emitting form her hand, a moment later my headache was gone, "How are you feeling?" She asked softly.

I groaned, "Shouldn't I be asking you that?" I asked softly. "Well, you just got rid of my headache so I think I'm okay. Why haven't you been unchained yet?"

"Derek tried to," she admitted. "I didn't want him to." I looked at her confused and she sighed, she reached up and stroked my hair sighing, "what if I hurt you?" I was about to say something but she placed a finger against my lips. "Now it's my turn to talk. Felicity all our lives you've taken responsibility for me and my actions, now it's time I did it, that dream nightmare whatever it was. It showed me what I was really afraid of Felicity, you saw the ending of that, I was in there constantly and it showed me everything I was scared of. You want to know my deepest fear?" My eyes began to well up with tears as she looked at me, I blinked and she was smiling sadly. "My fear is hurting you, becoming a monster you have tried your hardest to protect. This time I have to do it for myself, I have to deal with my issues alone because I am so scared that my dream is going to come true and I will hurt you or I will do something you will never forgive me for."

"I'm your twin," I whispered in protest.

"Exactly, you aren't just my twin Felicity. We have separate lives too, you have a life, your friends are out there trying to help me, Derek is out there trying to help me because of you, they are doing this because of you. Why should all of your lives stop just for me? It's not fair, I let you do this because it was easier than me facing the truth and dealing with this." She pressed a finger against my cheek and I frowned, I felt something wet on my cheek and realised I had started crying. She wiped my tears away and kissed my head, "you are the best sister I could ever ask for, now I'm doing something for you. I'm giving you your life back."

"Freya I feel everything you do, we can help," I argued.

"Not at the expense of losing you," she said. "I couldn't live with myself if something happened because of me."

"I couldn't let with myself if I let you do this on your own, we were born together, we entered this world together, we shall leave the same way, we shall fight whatever this is together because that is how we do this. Together Freya. Do you ever think what my greatest fear is? Do you ever think that I don't want to push you away to protect you?"

"What do you have to protect me from?" Freya asked confused.

"We don't know what I am and that scares me, it scares me that you my baby sister could be hurt by what I am, what I can do. It scares me, because I could hurt you at any time. Hurting you is my greatest fear too but I push it aside because I know that together we are stronger as one." Freya hugged me tightly and I hugged her back, she kissed my head and nodded. "Together?"

"Together," Freya agreed.

I stood up and made my way to the door, I looked out into the room, Derek and my parents were sat at the table, "can you unchain Freya?" I asked quietly.

Derek turned to look at me, "you are awake," he said softly. He stood up and grabbed a key and he walked past me as I made my way to the table, I sat down and grabbed a sip of the glass on the table. Both Freya and Derek entered the room and came and sit by us, Derek sat behind me and I laid my head on his chest. "You feeling better?"

I nodded, "yeah do you know what happened?" I asked curiously.

"I think Freya just needed her twin by her side she was calling out to you," mom said. "She called out to you because of the bond, no matter where you are or how much you are apart you will always be connected."

"Well that sucks," I muttered slightly. Freya laughed and nodded in agreement, "so no matter if there is some powerful force in between us, we will still be able to feel each other?"

"Yes," Derek answered. "It's a weird bond I must admit, but it's something special you both should remember that. Your bond is special. Felicity I've told you before that your bond with your sister is special and neither of you should be trying to push away or it just brings more pain."

"That's why Felicity was hurting? Why when I woke up we was in our bubble?" Freya asked. "I pushed her away so she felt pain too, she felt the pain of me pushing against our bond. We've pushed it apart before but none of us have ever felt pain like we did today. Why?"

"Freya you were in an unstable mind set when you began to push, Felicity feels the effects," dad said.

"How do you know this?" I asked curiously.

"After the conversation with Freya we began looking through our families history for a clue but we couldn't find another set of twins in our family, so we began searching for others, where only one of their children had turned into wolves," dad explained. "There wasn't any, and nobody could tell us why, I'm sure there was some on earth but nobody remembers them as if they were wiped, their memories."

I looked at them and sighed, "so we basically are on our own?" I asked.

"I've told you both before that we will help in anyway we can, in Beacon Hills we've faced a lot of weird supernatural crazy stuff. Together as always we can figure it out," Derek told me. I sighed and nodded.

"Right, we're going to go home," mom said. "Freya come on we need to go create a nice story of why you are your sister wasn't at school today. Felicity be home no later than 10, you two have a lot to discuss."

All three of them walked out I turned to look at him as the door closed, "we spoke whilst you and Freya was out of it." He picked me up and carried me over to the sofa were we laid down together, I laid my head on his arm, "Felicity."

"I just want to have a moment with us," I whispered. I turned in his arms and leaned up and kissed him, he hugged me tightly. "Now carry on tell me what your parents threatened."

He chuckled, "they didn't surprisingly," he admitted. "They asked what I saw in you, how I felt about you and why I always helped you and Freya."

"What did you say?" I asked curiously.

"I told them the truth," he shrugged. "Why would I lie about anything when it comes to you? But we do have a lot to talk about that wasn't a lie, they still don't want us together, they didn't give me a reason why but they did threaten me to stay away with you." I sighed closing my eyes, I hoped he hadn't changed his mind about us being an us, or even decided that he couldn't be near me at all. "I agreed."

I shot up and turned around to look at him, "Why?" I asked quietly. "Why an earth would you agree to what my parents said? You know they have their own agendas on why we shouldn't be together."

"Felicity you are only 18," he whispered. "I'm a lot older, no that doesn't bother me it never did but you are a teenager and you have a life, you want a normal teenage life and I don't think I'm part of that normal teenage life you want. I just want you to be happy Felicity and being with me isn't that."

I laid back down and turned to face the wall, Derek wrapped his arms around me and I felt his head laid on top of mine, "why would you do this to us?" I asked quietly. "Why would you put an even bigger block between us?"

"It's the right thing to do," he said. He put a hand over his mouth and waited a minute, I turned in his arms and frowned at him, he put his other hand up giving me the single for a minute.

He moved his hand off my mouth and I frowned, "What the hell!?" I asked annoyed.

He stood up and climbed over me and made his way over to the door, he opened the door and poked his head out, he then shut it again and turned to me, "you really think your parents would leave you here for that conversation?" Derek asked. "They were listening, I didn't hear their footsteps go, can you believe they still don't trust me after saving both you and Freya?"

"So what you said before?" I asked not wanting to say the words.

He made his way over to the sofa, he grabbed my hand interlinking our hands and pulled me up, I stood up on the sofa trying to not fall or slip in between the cushions, I placed my hand on his shoulders to keep myself steady, "it was just for them, werewolf senses are a great thing," he said with a grin. "I would never agree to leave you, not unless you ever told me to, like when you shot me."

I groaned as he smiled, "it wasn't a good memory me shooting you, and I told you it was so I could convince my parents that I had hurt you enough and I had a back up plan I had Cora ready to get you out, at least I had a plan that time," I told him with a chuckle. "First time I shot you not so much I panicked. Are you going to hold that against me forever?"

"I may not be alive forever," he chuckled. "Just until I'm dead, that will be on my tombstone shot twice by Felicity Swarek."

I laughed I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him softly, I giggled and shook my head, "you're so silly," I whispered.

He placed his lips on mine and kissed me, "for you I don't care," he mumbled. "I want to show you something, will you come with?"

I nodded, "as long as you don't shoot me," I teased.


	10. Chapter 10

Ten

We pulled up in the middle of the forest, I turned to look at Derek wearily, what was we doing here? "Is there where you kill me and hide my body?" I asked joking.

"No." I couldn't help but be surprised about how bluntly he said it, in the time we had known each other he rarely took the blunt tone with me, he pulled me along through the forest and I tried not to trip but with Derek walking so fast and me having little legs, I stumbled quite a lot but he always managed to catch me, which was a good thing otherwise I think I would have a lot of bruises and scrapes all over me.

I walked into something and looked up to see Derek stood straight in front of me, "ow," I muttered rubbing my head. Derek looked over his shoulder at me with a confused look on his face, "I didn't see you."

"How I was right in front of you?" He asked utterly confused, I looked at him sheepishly, and he sighed.

"I wasn't paying attention," I admitted walking to stand next to him. "I mean what was the point you wouldn't have let me fall." He pressed his lips into a thin line and I couldn't help but grin slightly, he couldn't really bring up an argument because it was true, he would never let me fall, unless he couldn't stop it of course but 9.5 times out of 10 he caught me. I looked up at the house we was stood in front of and looked back at him, "so what are we doing here?"

"This used to be my house," he said softly. He began making his way up the steps and my eyes widened was that safe? "Before the fire ruined it, my whole family was in there, I thought everyone I loved died in this fire, obviously Peter didn't or Cora, but my whole family was murdered." I followed him into the house and I couldn't help but stare at it shocked, in all the times I had lived here I had never been up to the house of course every knew the story of what happened to the Hale Family, "except Laura but she was murdered by Peter, and then obviously Peter and Cora were alive. Peter killed Laura for her alpha power."

"Nobody is Alpha in your family now though Scott is," I said confused.

"I gave up my Alpha powers to save Cora," he admitted. He walked around the house, I didn't know how he could come back to this, it's horrible and it was so sad, "this place is full of memories of my childhood and teenage years."

"I don't understand why you would come back, does the bad not outweigh the good?" I asked curiously. He come over and wrapped an arm around me.

"It keeps me focused, you used to ask what controlled my shifts and I never actually said, the truth is: anger. Anger is how I control it, this place reminds me of it. But I want to change that, you are right the bad outweighs the good, but I wanted to show you this place."

"Why?" I asked curiously.

"Because this place made me who I am today and I want to share everything with you," he said softly. "I wanted you to see this place before I got it knocked down for good. There's a bigger point behind all this though Felicity." I turned to look at him, his eyes glowed blue and I knew he was thinking about what had happened, "I wanted to turn Paige into a werewolf Peter kind of manipulated me into wanting to change her, planted a seed in my head that she would leave me if she knew what I was a werewolf. I was a teenager so I was impressionable at the time. The bite it rejected her," he said quietly. I looked at him confused, "she was in so much pain and she was dying a slow and painful death. I tried to take away her pain but I hadn't learned that properly yet. Paige knew I was different just little things she suspected."

"Paige sounded like a smart girl," I said softly. "And you love her."

"Paige and I had a secret hiding place it was a basement, a base of the druid tree, we didn't know that at the time. She was in so much pain, she asked me to end it and I did I broke her neck as gentle as I could." Derek was rushing into an explanation. Peter took her body and they just said it was another animal attack, I stayed in the basement I was covered in Paige's blood and the back goo from the bite. My mom came down I told her what happened and that my eyes were different."

"I like your eyes," I admitted. "It shows real pain, you don't look good with yellow eyes."

He chuckled, "I was really self-conscious about them," he said. "My mom I remember what she said 'still beautiful just like the rest of you' I killed my girlfriend to save her from the rejection of the bite, if I could be one ounce of the alpha that my mom was I would be a son that she could be proud of."

"She would be proud of you Derek, you've tried your best and that's all as people we can do," I told him. "There's a bigger reason for this isn't there?"

He nodded, he leaned down and kissed me softly he wrapped an arm around me. "Everyone I love or have loved has either been evil or died because of me." As soon as he said it I knew where he was going with it, I knew what he was going to say and I knew that he was more interested in punishing himself for all the things that had happened.

"You don't need to warn me Derek," I whispered. "I know what you are trying to do and I know the risks, you've told me the risks many times. Just because we are back here where all your bad memories are, and I appreciate what you are doing but you don't need to."

I leaned up and kissed him, I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him tightly, I kissed his neck and I felt his arms wrap around me tightly. "What did I do to deserve you?" He asked quietly. "Are you sure though Felicity?"

"Yes, why would you doubt what I feel for you?" I asked confused. "Is this because of my parents or because of what happened with Freya?"

"Let's get out of the house," Derek said softly. He grabbed my hand and we walked out the house and got into the car, he began driving and I looked at him waiting for his answer. "Partly because of your parents, they made me realise how many people have been lost with being with me, they were just concerned for your safety. It made me think though Felicity." He stopped the car and he got out, I climbed out the car and followed him, we was on the cliff edge looking over Beacon Hills, it was beautiful. All the lights made the town beautiful.

"Think of what?" I asked quietly.

He placed a hand on my waist and I placed my hand in his, we began slowly dancing, the stars were a good light for us. "It made me think of all the things I would do to protect you," he whispered softly. "I would protect you from anything and everything, I would do what it takes if it meant you would be safe, happy and healthy." I looked up at him, "I love you Felicity." I stared at him shocked, I stopped and stared at him, I was speechless. Although we both know how we felt about each other we never said the words, for some reason we didn't feel the need to say it.

"I love you too Derek," I crashed my lips to his and kissed him like I had never kissed him before, I pushed my body closer to his and held him closer he pulled away and I rested my head on his forehead. "We've never said those words, we both feel the same but."

"Sometimes I feel like you doubt how I feel about you, and I know we both know how we love each other. I also know you overthink quite a bit, figured after today you could hear those words," he whispered.

I smiled I turned around and looked over at the city, I leaned my head against his chest and laid my arms on top of Derek's, I closed my eyes and enjoyed the peace and quiet that was around us. It felt like a calm before a storm and I hoped we would never reach that storm. I felt a kiss on my head and smiled softly, "I always overthink when it comes to my parents, they try to dictate my life when it comes to you and I get so angry. A part of me they can convince that we are not meant to be together that we aren't-" I trailed off and sighed. "But then I think of you and I look at you and I know they are wrong, I know that we are better together." He nodded, "we have a beautiful town."

"We do," Derek agreed.

"How did you find this place?" I asked curiously.

"This is where I used to call to my pack, best place to call your pack, highest place and all that, speaking of I better take you home," he said.

"I don't want to," I complained. He twisted me in his arms to face him, I pouted and he just smiled, "can we not just stay here in our bubble forever? It's not even 10pm yet."

"You have school tomorrow," he said. "Also I was planning to sneak through your window tonight, but I have to speak to Cora first, which is why I'm taking you back at 8 and not 10." I smiled, we made our way back over to the car and he drove me home, he pulled up outside and I let out a breath of air, "I'll see you tonight."

"I'll leave the window open," I whispered. I leaned forward and kissed him on the lips, I got out his car and shut the door, I walked towards the front door and opened it, as I entered the house turning around to shut the door Derek's car speeded away.

"You're home early," I heard someone say. I shut the door and turned to see my mom stood there leaning against the door frame, "your talk with Derek went well?"

I looked at her flatly, "you know it didn't," I lied. I slipped out my jacket and hung it on the frame, I kicked my shoes off and made my way into the kitchen, I opened up the cupboard and got a pot noodle out, I clicked the kettle on and turned to my mom who had followed me into the kitchen. "What?"

"Why didn't you come straight home after the little chat then?" She asked suspiciously. I grabbed a fork out the cupboard and walked back over to the kettle as the water boiled, I began pouring it into the pot then put it back on the stand. "I figured you would have been a little more heartbroken."

I slammed the fork down on the side and turned to her facing her angrily, "What do you want me to do mom?!" I shouted. "You want me to come in slam around storm upstairs slam my door! You want me to lose it?" I walked out the kitchen and she went to follow me I turned around and glared at her, "you want me to breakdown? You want me to scream and shout about everything you and dad have put me through with Derek? Tell you that I hate you both and I wish you were both dead because you do nothing but ruin my life." I was getting angrier and angrier with each word I was saying, all the feelings I hid about her hurting me were finally coming out and I didn't know if I could stop them.

I turned away and began making my way upstairs, "I'm trying to protect you."

"NO!" I screamed as I turned around to face my mother. As I did a gush of wind came swooping through the air and mom went flying down the stairs hitting the wall and falling to the floor.

"Mom!" I heard Freya shout. She pushed past me running down the stairs, I watched as both her and dad looked over her, she turned to look at me, "what have you done Felicity?!"


	11. Chapter 11

Eleven

 **Freya's POV**

Mom had a swollen head but they wouldn't know if there was any damage to her, they told us that a week ago when we came in, my mom still hadn't woken up, even as a werewolf she should have woken up by now but she hadn't. I had only been home once to get clothes and Felicity was out, I didn't go to school and I didn't leave the hospital, I couldn't understand why she hadn't woken up yet. Mom's hospital door opened and I looked up to see Melissa McCall she was mom's nurse and came to check on her regularly, "Freya there's nothing you can do here, why don't you go home and get some rest? You look like you haven't slept."

"I don't want to leave her," I said quietly.

"Honey, your mom will never forgive the rest of us if we let you sit here, we will call if there is any changes," she said.

I nodded, I leaned down and kiss mom's head, I made my way out the hospital and walked home, I unlocked the door and switched on the light, nobody was home again. Where the hell was Felicity? "Lissa?" I made my way up the stairs and knocked on her door, "Lissa!" I waited a moment before opening her door, I switched on the light. Her room was empty, I looked around and noticed a note on her bed, I walked over and picked it up and began reading.

 _Freya,_

 _I'm sorry. I didn't mean to, I don't know what happened, I know one thing though Freya. I can't be around you or them. I want to keep you all safe. You can't be safe whilst I'm around, I'm leaving. Don't come looking for me, you won't find me. I'm a danger to you all, at least with me gone you will be safe. I love you Freya_

 _Lissa x_

I read the note over and over again, I closed my eyes and tried to find her, I couldn't. She was blocking it, I ran downstairs and grabbed the car keys, I got in the car and drove to Derek's loft, I was glad I had remembered the way or I would be screwed right now. I looked at the time to see it was 7pm, I got out the car and ran towards his loft I opened the door and he was doing pushups on the floor, "is she here?" I asked.

"Who?" He asked confused.

"Felicity!" I snapped. He looked at me confused, "is she here?"

"No," he said confused. "What happened?"

"A week ago Felicity magically pushed mom down the stairs, today is the first time I came home and I was met with a letter saying she was leaving," I explained. "I thought she would be here." I ran out his loft and back to my car I drove to Scott's and knocked on his door he answered almost immediately, "is Felicity here?"

"No why would she be here?" He asked.

"She's gone," I whispered.

I heard a car pull up behind me and Derek got out the car he walked towards us and walked into Scott's house. "Get everyone here, Felicity ran away," Derek said. "We need to find her." Scott led me into the house and I sat down, I looked at the floor, I couldn't believe that she had ran away, I felt like the worlds worst sister not even going back home to check on her, she hadn't even come to the hospital, dad hadn't mentioned anything about her either. It didn't take long for everyone to arrive and once they did they all began talking and wondering where she would go. "Did she say anything?"

"I haven't spoken to her since she magically threw out mother down the stairs!" I snapped. "I can't sense her she's blocking me off but I know what she is feeling and she's got a whole lot of anger in her, along with being scared and guilty, I've never felt her feel so many emotions at once."

"Magically threw your mother down the stairs how?" Stiles asked.

"They were arguing," I said. "Felicity was coming up the stairs mom made a comment about protecting her and she shouted no and then I heard a bang. I don't know how Felicity did it, I don't even think she knows what I do know is that our parents are still keeping secrets from us."

My phone began ringing I looked at it, my dad I answered it immediately, _"Freya, where are you?" Dad asked._

 _"At Scott's Felicity is missing dad," I said._

 _"Don't do anything," he said. "I'm coming we need to talk."_

The phone call ended I frowned and turned to look at them, "my dad is coming," I said quietly. It didn't take long for him to arrive, I opened up the door and he walked in, "dad you know don't you?"

"Yes, she's been gone since the accident, I filed a missing persons report already," he told me.

"And you didn't tell me?" I asked angrily. "You didn't tell me my own sister was missing?!"

"Calm down," he warned. "Stop shouting." His eyes went to the other sat on the sofa and he sighed, "I didn't want you to worry about her, I thought we would find her in a few days but we haven't."

I turned away and made my way back into the living room, "a police report has been filed yet they haven't found her," I told them.

"Sam you need to tell us what she is," Derek said to my father. My dad looked to the floor and back at them, I knew he wasn't going to. "You aren't protecting her right now!"

"Don't tell me how to look after my daughter!" Dad snapped. "You don't know her or what she is capable of!"

Derek growled, in the year I had known him he had never lost his temper but right now he was loosing his temper fast. "She has been missing for a week!" He shouted. "You've failed, now let us try, tell us what you are hiding. You aren't protecting her you are hurting her, Sam you may think that we don't need to know what she is or she doesn't need to know. She does, she needs to know."

"A witch," he said.

I looked at him shocked, "what?" I asked shocked. "Felicity is a witch?"

"Yes, you are the wolf in the family and she is your counterpart a witch, she was born to protect you and you were born to protect her," dad explained. "Her powers are tied to her emotion and we figured out her trigger when she was 4. You two were playing outside and she created a storm, whereas your trigger is anger, Felicity's trigger is love."

As soon as he said everything fell into place, why my parents were so against her being with Derek, why they didn't shower us with as much love as they used to when we were younger. "Love?" Stiles asked.

"Love," he said. He turned to look at Derek, "what happened after we left that night?" Derek hesitated as he looked at my dad, "look I don't want to hear what you do with my daughter but-"

"I'm not saying what we did but yes it would have triggered her power," he said. "It would have triggered her power more than ever before."

"I don't understand," Malia said.

"Love is her trigger for her powers," I said. "Let me put it in our terms, on a full moon we have to find an anchor to stop going full wolf, so think of it as love is her anchor."

"You could have stopped this, you could have taught her to control it, why run from what she is? You couldn't stop her falling in love, she already fell in love and hard," Lydia said.

"We thought we was protecting her," dad said.

"It's why you were so against her and Derek being together wasn't it? That argument her and mom had about if it was a crush love you would have let is play out, but you knew, you knew it was love."

"Felicity her heart is so pure," dad began to say. He shook his head and looked over at everyone, "look the police haven't had any luck, I haven't had any luck, if anyone can you lot will be able to find her. I have to get back to your mom call me if you find her."

Dad left and Derek grunted angrily, "right split up, Freya I want you to stay here," he said. "I don't think you should be out there with your shifting problems."

"Derek just find her," I whispered.

"I'm going to stay with Freya in case she gets a sense from Felicity," Scott said. Everyone nodded and they split apart, I sunk down onto the sofa and closed my eyes, I didn't want to cry. I couldn't cry. I felt arms wrap around me, "I think you could really do with this hug. They'll find her."

Everyone came back around 1am they still hadn't found her, I sighed, "we searched the whole forest," Malia said. "I lived in there for 8 years and I searched everywhere."

I stood up and walked out the house and found Derek outside looking at the sky, "why would she hide from me?" He asked quietly.

"She's scared Derek, she doesn't know what is happening to her," I said quietly. "She hurt her mom she's probably scared she'll hurt you. Is there a place where you two went together that she could ever go to?"

"I mean we went to the cliff on the outside over the town where it looks over but I doubt she could walk up there it's a dangerous walk especially as she isn't a wolf," he said.

"If she was determined enough," I said. "I think we should see. I'm coming with you." I got into Derek's car and he speeded off, I looked out the window anxiously I hoped she was okay. It didn't take us long to get there as soon as we pulled up we looked around, I stood at the end of the cliff and looked around. I closed my eyes and focused on my sister, as I focused on her I could see how she scared and afraid she was.

"I've got her!" I opened my eyes and turned around to look for Derek, I found him in between some bushes I ran over and looked to where he was looking. I gasped in shock, Felicity was covered in mud, she was soaking wet, shaking from the cold, "something attacked her we need to get her to the hospital." He picked her up as he did he sent a howl into the night sky and as he did a few howls were returned. He ran down the edge of the cliff to the car and I got in drove us to the hospital, immediately he ran into the hospital. I parked the car and walked in, I handed him the keys. "They are checking her over."

"I need to tell my dad, I'll be back," I told him.


	12. Chapter 12

Twelve

Pain. I was aching all over, it hurt to breathe, I groaned I opened my eyes and quickly shut them again. Where was I? I reopened them and looked around I couldn't move my whole body was aching. I managed to turn my head to the side and groaned again, it was so painful to move. I couldn't remember what had happened after leaving the house, it was all a blur. I saw Derek fast asleep in the chair next to me, he had my hand in his and hadn't let go of it even though he fell asleep. I turned my head to my left, Freya was in the other chair on her phone, "Freya," I said. My voice was so quiet for a second I didn't know if she had heard me, she looked up at me, and as soon as she saw I was awake she jumped out and wrapped her arms around me hugging me tight.

"Lissa," she whispered. "You scared us, god what were you thinking?!" I didn't get a chance to reply because she hugged me even tighter. "I'm so glad you're okay, I love you Lissa. I best get the doctor."

She left the room and came back in with a doctor who checked me over, "you will be in pain for a few days, we will give you some medication to help with the pain but I'd like to keep you in for another 48 hours," she said.

I nodded, I sat up and groaned in pain, I sat up and watched Derek, he hadn't even woken up, he looked so tired. I wondered how long he had been sat there and how long he had to sleep because he looked rough. "He hasn't left your side you know," I heard someone say. I turned to look at the door and mom was walking in, "oh my baby girl." She shut the door quietly and came over to my bed.

"I'm sorry," I cried. She pulled me into her arms and let me cry, "I didn't know how it happened I'm sorry."

"Honey you have nothing to be sorry for," mom whispered. "It's our fault that we didn't tell you what we were, I thought I was protecting you from what you were in truth I was hurting you. Your sister told me you ran away the night of the accident because you thought you were a danger to us, honey you aren't we are going to learn how to control it."

"But I hurt you" I whispered. "I don't want anything to do with my magic if all it does is hurt the people I love, you could have died mom."

"Felicity I won't let you reject your magic any longer, we will learn, you will learn. Your sister was born to protect you, just like you were born to protect your sister, whatever is happening with you links to her and vice versa. Your heart is pure Felicity."

"What if I can't control it?" I asked quietly. I looked over at Derek and smiled a little, I was so lucky to have him.

"I want you to understand something Felicity," mom said softly. "I didn't try and break you and Derek apart to hurt you, when I saw you with him for the first time I couldn't have been more happier, you were smiling for the first time since we left this place. The way you look at him and even more the way he looks at you. You were right the other day when you said if it was a crush love I would have let it play out, I knew that you were falling for him hard and fast. I couldn't understand what you saw in him, his family is horrible but I suppose you aren't with him for his family. I love you Felicity and I know this may not make sense to you but I was trying to protect you."

"Why didn't you want us to be together?" I asked curiously.

"Your trigger for your powers is love," she said. "When you were 4 you caused a storm, we hid your powers from that moment onwards. Whatever happened that night you managed to trigger your powers."

"He told me he loves me, I mean I already knew that we both did, but we never said the words because we both knew it, but he figured after hearing what he said when you and dad were eavesdropping that I could do with hearing him say it," I said. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, the doctors cleared me the day after they brought you in, they didn't mind letting me go as I was just going to be sat by your bedside," she said softly. "I'm going to take your sister home, she's not really left you since she found you 5 days ago, she went to school and comes to the hospital. Is there anything I can get you whilst I go home?"

"My blanket," I said. "Some pjs too, I don't want to be stuck in this hospital gown." Mom leaned down and kissed my head she stood up and walked towards the door she opened it, "mom is dad mad at me?"

"No honey, he's been here to, evidently we all took turns watching you," mom said. "He's at work, I'll get him to come by after." I nodded and she smiled softly, "I love you Felicity."

She shut the door, and I turned on my side and laid back down, I brought Derek's hand up to my lips and kissed his hand. I moved my head closer to his hand and just watched him, I didn't know how long I sat there and just watched him. I saw his eyes flutter open and he looked at me, "your awake," he said softly.

"Come lay with me," I said softly. I moved to give him room, he kicked off his shoes and got under the blanket with me, I laid my head on his arms and he held me tightly. "Thank you for being here."

"Where else would I be?" He asked with a chuckle. "Why didn't you run to me?"

"I wanted to," I said softly. "But that is the first place they would have looked, so I went to the cliff, I stayed there and it was fine for a few hours then something attacked me. I was unconscious I don't remember anything other than waking up here a few hours ago. What happened?"

"It was a week before anyone raised the flag to us that you were missing your dad had filed a missing persons report and Freya was at the hospital 24/7 so she didn't realise once she did she got the rest of us together. We searched all night for you, at about 1am we all came back we hadn't found you. I was outside and Freya came to talk to me she asked if there was a place you would go that meant something to us," he explained. "I thought of the cliff but I didn't think you would manage to climb up but you did, and I found you in bushes muddy, wet and cold, you were bleeding something had hurt you. I brought you to the hospital that was 5 days ago, clearly that week you were doing who knows what you needed to rest."

I sighed and turned around to face him in his arms, I had to be careful I hadn't pulled the IV out of my arm, "I'm scared," I admitted. "I hurt my mom, I threw her magically down the stairs and against a wall, I'm a witch and love was the trigger."

"Your dad told me after I yelled at him," Derek admitted.

"I was serious in that note Derek, I felt like a danger to everyone around me," I said pressing my lips into a thin line. "Everyone is telling me that I can learn to control it, but Derek what if I can't? What if I accidently hurt someone again you can't just chain me to something like you do with wolves, witches are new territory to all of us."

"Do you remember what you said to me that night? How you love my eyes because they've seen real pain," he said quietly. I nodded, everything I said was true his eyes were the things I loved the most even though I knew what they meant. "Well let's for a moment pretend you being a witch are my eyes, you don't need to be self-conscious, it's okay to be scared too but remember you said we are better together, and that still applies to now we are better together." I pressed my lips to his and kissed him softly, "I'd do anything for you remember that." I nodded, I closed my eyes enjoying the feel of him being wrapped around me, I was still so tired I yawned, "try and get some more sleep."

"I don't want to," I whispered.

"I'll still be here when you wake up, try and get some sleep beautiful girl," he whispered. He kissed my head and I buried my head into his chest.

I woke up a few hours later I could hear talking, I was still buried in Derek's chest, I could hear talking, I yawned and rubbed my eyes, I opened them up and looked up, Derek was smiling at me, "are you feeling better?" I nodded, "well good because there is a hospital room full of people." I sat up and winced I was hurting again, I looked around to see Lydia, Jordan, Malia, Scott, Stiles and Liam all sat around the hospital bed, "are you okay?"

I shook my head, "hurts," I mumbled. I reached over and hit the call button, I looked down at my side and the hospital gown was red and wet, "I'm bleeding Derek." I couldn't help but sound a little panicked, he got out the bed pulling back the quilt I had been bleeding quite a bit, I looked down to see my legs covered in scratches as I looked at myself I couldn't help but scream slightly I was covered in scratches and cuts, I ran a hand through my hair shaking, "what happened to me?" I spun around in a circle trying to find a mirror was I like this all over?

"Felicity calm down," someone said. I turned to see my dad grabbing my hand and keeping them by my side, I looked at him, "you need to calm down or they will sedate you, sit down on the bed." I did as he said and looked up at him, he leaned down to look at me. "I know you are feeling scared Felicity, and you don't remember what happened to you but all you need to focus on is getting better and then we will figure out the how. Now the doctor needs to look at the bleeding wound who do you want to stay in the room?"

"You and Lydia," I said.

Derek leaned down and kissed my head, "I'll be right outside."

They left and the doctor came in, told me to lay on the side and she opened up the back of the gown revealing only my side. "Your stitches have re-opened, we are going to need to re-stitch them you lost a bit of blood but you should be okay. I'm going to numb the area and re-do them ok?" She said. I nodded I felt gel being put on my side and I flinched slightly, "it will take a minute or two to numb I'll grab the equipment."

She left the room and I looked up at my dad and Lydia, "thank you Lydia for staying, some things Derek shouldn't see," I chuckled. "I have to ask, when I was gone, did you get a sense? I mean did you-"

"Did I feel you about to die?" She finished. "No, you weren't about to die, maybe in another 2 days yes but they caught you just in time Felicity and yes your in a bad way right now, but the great thing about the time we live in we have doctors that can help, although it sucks you did not get your magical healing from your family. For what it's worth everyone was looking for you."

I looked up at my dad and then back down at the floor, "I had hurt mom I was scared I hadn't done anything like that before, it shocked me, and nobody was around to explain it, I suppose it was more punishment to myself, I didn't think I could be around anyone in case I hurt them. Except Derek I mean he's strong enough to be able to deal with whatever I did, he's been with us every step of the way so I wasn't scared but I also knew that would be the first place people would look for me." I looked at Lydia, "how did you learn to be a banshee?"

"With the help of our friends, mainly Stiles he was very relentless," Lydia smiled. "We all have had learning curves, Scott turning into a werewolf and then a true alpha, Liam has just recently turned, Stiles was unpossessed, Malia had to learn to be human again, and Jordan had to discover what he truly was. He only found out because someone set him on fire in a dead pool. Anyway my point is we all have to discover and learn about something, and we all help each other, you and Freya are no different. You are part of our friends maybe not Freya but she's your other half and we will help you. You can learn and we will all be there to help."


	13. Chapter 13

Thirteen

After the stitches were put back in I had been given a load of pain medication and I felt great, I was sat on my new bedsheets in my own pjs with my blanket, all my friends, mom and dad were all in the hospital room, "these pain killers are great," I said shaking my head from side to side, I soon stopped as I was going dizzy. I looked over at them and yawned, there was no talk of all the drama that was happening with the supernatural and I was so glad, I don't think I could have dealt with listening to that today and I would probably forget it by tomorrow. "So what day is it?"

They all turned to look at me in surprise, "nobody told her the date?" Freya asked. "Bad people."

I raised an eyebrow at my sister, "you were the first person I spoke to Freya," I said flatly. "So seriously what is the day? Also where is my phone?" I clutched my blanket closer to me and looked at them all.

"It's Friday, so by Sunday you should be back home, and then Monday back at school," mom said. I frowned at the mention of school, "don't even argue, you have missed too much of school and Felicity school is important."

"I disagree," Derek muttered.

I watched as my mom's head snapped up and turned to glare at him and it was the fastest I had ever seen her glare at someone. "If you are going to date my daughter Mr Derek Hale you will not be making comments like that about her education. She will be finishing school and if she so desires she will going to college also, and whatever choices she makes you will support them fully. Do you understand?"

I watched with eyes wide, the others were chuckling as they saw Derek getting scolded by my mom, I couldn't actually believe it and what was a little more shocking is that Derek wasn't getting annoyed or angry about someone talking down to him or being rude to him. Derek rolled his eyes but nodded, "yes even though she'll never use what she learns," he smirked.

I chuckled and mom just frowned, "so what does everything thing has happened to me?" I asked biting my lip. "I mean people must have noticed I've been gone like 2 weeks, so what have they been told?"

"They know you were missing your father reported that with the Sheriff's office, and then they were told you were found but seriously hurt and in hospital the school knows and it's nothing to be ashamed of Felicity, your sister also skipped a couple of days until I woke up and told her that if she dared miss any school she would be grounded for a year," mom said.

"I'm going to go," Lydia said softly. "Got a date with Jordan tonight, I'll come by tomorrow."

"Later," I said. She stood up and walked out the room I couldn't help but smile I liked her with Jordan he seemed like a nice person and good for her and I know from Derek that Lydia had been through a lot with turning into a banshee and everything that came with it. "You guys should probably all go no good you all being here on a Friday night, I'll see you when I'm out of hospital, I kind of just want to rest." They all nodded and stood up I reached over for Derek who looked at me, "not you."

"I'm going to get some food, do you want anything?" He asked softly.

"I could murder a burger," I said. He leaned down and kissed my head, he left the room and soon enough it was just my parents in the room with me, "so, erm you are allowing Derek and I to be together now? Obviously I assume you both have rules because you always do."

"Yes, you already triggered your powers we can't put that genie back again, you were 4 last time, 4 years olds can be controlled, so yes you can be with Derek but I do have rules that I hope you both stick to our rules," dad said. "You just have to be careful it's more of a risk now you have activated them."

"I know dad, I know what it means and I know I have a lot to learn, and I am willing to try and learn so I don't have another incident like I did with mom," I sighed. "I just when will it all become normal? Will it ever feel normal again?"

"One day darling, one day." I laid back down and pulled my blanket towards me, "thank you for bringing my blanket and clothes."

I saw my reflection in the window and turned away from it, I looked horrible I wasn't usually a person who cared about looks but the way I looked, I was like a monster. "They will heal," I looked up at my mom. "Your scratches and cuts, they will heal, and your face and body they will return to normal, it's going to take time."

"I look ugly," I whispered. She climbed into bed next to me and held me in her arms and I cried silently, "I'm sorry, for what I said before you fell, I don't hate you or dad but once you started on me about Derek it just brings out the worse for our relationship. I love you and I'm sorry."

"It's not the first time you told me you hate me and I'm sure it won't be the last," mom said with a chuckle. "I love you and you have nothing to be sorry for Felicity neither does Freya. Twins are never easy, you've never been easy even as babies you gave us the run around, we know what we was getting into the moment we discovered we was having twins, so stop apologising. Anyway if anyone should be saying sorry it's me, I did break your heart and cause you immense pain to protect you."

"That doesn't make me as annoyed as it used to," I told her. "I finally get it, what you was protecting me from: my magic. You could have just spoke to Freya and I, we may have understood your actions a lot more than we have been." I stayed in my mom's arms for as long as I possibly could as much as we argued I missed her and how we used to be, I used to be able to share anything with her before Derek. "I played the Piano the other day," I whispered. "The day Freya told you what happened, I was sitting in the music room and it just came back to me, it was like I never stopped playing, does everything come back that easy?"

"No honey," she said. "Not everything is that easy but it's good they say it's like riding a bike if you actually knew how to ride a bike that is." I laughed I truly was rubbish at riding a bike my co-ordination was not the best at all. "Do you still want to do the music programme? I mean your offer will always be there."

"I do but it's just bad timing," I said. "I just want to finish school and then I'll decide what I want to do, I could do anything my grades are good, more than good they are near perfect."

"I didn't think you kept up with school on your rebellious fronts, I got bad report cards," she said. I grinned sheepishly, "you faked them? Do you have your real report cards?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to get back at you and dad, why did we always move?" I asked quietly. "Also why did we come back?"

Mom sighed, "your father's company, wanted him in different places and because of your magic and what you were, your father wanted us all in one place. We moved back because your sister, your dad and me we all felt the pull back here for the nemeton but we also wanted to return home I was sick of moving around and seeing my girls being pulled from one school to another to another it wasn't fair. I was easy enough with my work where we moved there was always a hospital, I'm a nurse they always like the help."

"A part of us feels we did more damage to you girls moving you around, it wasn't fair to either of you," dad admitted. "I love you."

"We've told the doctor Derek can stay with you tonight, I figured you would prefer that rather than us two stay with you tonight," mom said. "We're going to go home do you want me to bring anything in the morning?"

"No just can you tell Freya to come," I said. My hospital room door opened and Derek walked in with a McDonalds bag I smiled, "hey."

"Of course I'll tell Freya, good night my baby girl," mom said. She leaned down and kissed my head her and dad left the hospital.

I sat up and Derek handed me burger and fries, I began eating as he sat down in the chair by the side of me. As soon as I finished I was happy, it had been so long so I actually ate something, I looked at him and he was just watching out the window. "Are you okay?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah, I'm just I can't stop thinking about how I found you," he said. "Just the way your body was placed and the fact that you don't even remember it, I can't help but think what happened to you out there."

I climbed out of my bed and onto his lap, I wrapped my arms around him I leaned forward and kissed him softly, "a part of me wishes I could remember. Another part of me really doesn't want to know, I was gone for a week and I only remember the night I ran away. If I do remember it's locked up and I don't want it coming to surface anyway, it may hurt too much. What if what I see is bad? We can't put the genie back in the bottle."

"I just want to kill anything and everything that hurt you," he said. His eyes glowed blue and I bit my lip, I placed a finger on his face and stroked his cheek, he went to say something and then stopped.

"I know," I whispered. He always struggled with what he felt and actually saying those words but I had gotten to know that part of him that he didn't let other people see which also meant for me he was easy to read. "I understand." I laid my head on his chest and he held me tightly against him I closed my eyes and just enjoyed being near him. "Thank you by the way for staying by my side whilst I was in hospital. I bet it was boring just looking at me."

"I'd never be bored looking at you, I could look at you all day and all night, and where else would I be?" He asked, I felt him shrug and I just smiled to myself.

"Hmm, I don't know," I mumbled.

"You're tired," he said softly.

"No I'm not," I yawned. He laughed and I smiled softly, "not tired."

"I beg to differ Felicity," he said.

"I like it when you say my name," I mumbled.

He chuckled, "you have a beautiful name Felicity, and not none of that nickname bullshit either Fliss, Floss, Liss, Lissa, to me you are Felicity and I love your name and you."

"Hmm," I mumbled. "What did Cora want?"

"What a strange topic of conversation."

"What a strange way to dodge an injured and sleepy person's question," I said pointedly. "Did she find anything that could help?"

"She may have, she thinks the injection was part of a curse, I don't know anyone who would want to curse your sister not this much," Derek said. "I mean other than me."

I laughed, "you wouldn't hurt my sister Derek," I whispered.

"No," he agreed. "Just like winding her up a little bit more, you know chain her up every now and then."

"Sounds like some BDSM relationship," I giggled. "Don't ever do that with my sister, I mean tie her up for sexual purposes. That will not make me happy that would make me very mad in fact you doing anything like that would my baby sister."

"That would make me sick if I was doing that your sister," he said. "Now can we talk about something else other than annoying sisters that we don't seem to be able to get rid of."

"Derek," I sighed.

"Yes?"

"Shut up and hold me tight," I whispered. His arms tightened around me and for the first time since being awake again I felt safe. "Don't let me go." I mumbled as I fell asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

Fourteen

My sleep was plagued with nothing but nightmares, all night was I was tossing and turning and I was very tired. I kept trying to get more sleep because I was so tired. "Thank you for bringing me," I heard someone say. I couldn't be bothered to close my eyes to see who was actually here. "You've been a great help with this thing with Felicity." I cracked open an eye and flinched from the light, I looked to see Freya talking with Scott.

"Felicity is a good friend Freya, and you know I could see how upset you were about it," he explained.

"Scott, I'm sorry," she said. I frowned why was she saying sorry?

"Freya," Scott sighed. "You don't have to apologise, I kissed you back." My eyes widen they had kissed? I frowned why wouldn't Freya tell me, though I did suppose it wasn't any of my business. "We both wanted it just the timing sucked a little with your sister being in here. How about we start fresh once all this drama is over? Felicity out of hospital and we are all back at school normally. Go on a date with me?"

"Yeah," Freya nodded. I couldn't help but be surprised I would have never guessed my sister even liked Scott or vice versa. "I'd like that." I closed my eyes and pretend I was asleep I waited for another few minutes before I began to really wake up. I yawned and opened my eyes I sat up and reached over for a drink of water. I took a sip and placed the glass back on the side. I couldn't really remember Derek moving me over to the bed last night, I looked to the chair and saw he was gone I frowned. "Good afternoon sleepyhead."

"Yeah," I mumbled. I stretched and yawned again, I sat up and saw a note on Derek's chair I reached over and picked it up and began reading it. ' _Thought I'd give you and Freya some time alone, I'll be back later Derek.'_ I smiled and placed the note on the side, I looked up at Freya and Scott was still stood next to her. "Hey Scott."

"Hey I wanted to check on you, mom said you had a rough night?" Scott asked softly.

"Just nightmares," I shrugged. "I'll be okay though, I get to go home tomorrow."

"Well, don't tell mom I told you this but they are looking at letting you out tonight as long as your stitches are still in tact and everything," Scott told me. "I better go."

"Bye," Freya and I said together.

Freya sat on my bed and looked at me, "what was the nightmares about?"

"I don't really remember what happened it was horrible," I said.

"I felt how uncomfortable you was, at around 3am," Freya said. "Derek said he put you in your bed at 3, as soon as you left his arms you were having nightmares. Do you want to know?" I shook my head. "I can understand that, I wouldn't want to know what happened either, it was an animal right?"

"I don't know, I was knocked out, I don't want to think that it could have been a supernatural creature, I'd rather just think it was an animal," I sighed. "Can we stop talking about it? I don't like the feeling of not knowing what I was doing the 6 days I was out. I don't want to talk about it anymore at all so can we stop?!"

"Not talking about it isn't healthy either Lissa," Freya said. "You forced me to talk about my nightmare, so I'm not going to stop until you open up to me or begin to remember. I will leave it until you are out of hospital."

"Anything you want to tell me?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"No," she said. I smirked and she looked at me suspiciously, "you was awake when I came in with Scott wasn't you?"

"No," I lied. "So something did happen," she pulled a face at me she totally didn't believe me. "Yes. When did all of this happen? I would have found out eventually, should have stayed outside my door."

"I take that back I don't miss you," she scoffed with a smile on her face. "The night we found you was also the night I figured out you was missing, Derek didn't want me out there because there is no controlling my shifts at the moment, I agreed that I shouldn't be out there. Scott offered to stay with me and he did and then I was a mess I broke down crying blaming myself and everything that had happened. I didn't even come and see how you were feeling I was so mad at what you did to mom. I broke down to Scott and told him everything, once I started I couldn't stop, it was like word vomit. You know how they turn out, and then I kissed him and he kissed me back, it was so awkward afterwards we both didn't know what to do or what to say and until today we ignored it. Mom and dad were at work so I had to call Scott for a lift because he said that if I needed he would give me a lift, so we talked about and then you saw what happened."

"You like him? Really like him I mean?" I asked quietly.

Freya looked at the floor and shrugged, "I think so," she whispered. "I've never dated before that's your territory, I don't know what it's like to like somebody Lissa."

"You know I always thought you liked girls," I admitted sheepishly, she looked at me shocked and I chuckled. "You just never dated a guy I never saw you with a guy so I just assumed maybe you were conflicted about your sexuality." She was speechless, "but I get where you are coming from Freya it's scary."

"You thought I was a lesbian?!" Freya asked shocked. "That makes a lot of sense actually, why you never questioned why I never had a date, that makes a lot of sense. Just guys relationships it wasn't really on my radar, but since Scott-" she trailed off and looked down at her hands.

I pulled my sister into a hug and hugged her tightly, I kissed her cheek. "I get it Freya," I told her softly. "I think that's a big clue that you like Scott a lot and you know it's okay that it's new territory for you. Because I will be there ready to help you whenever you need it because as you say that is my department, but it's definitely okay to be scared, I'm scared too sometimes."

"Why you and Derek are together?" She asked confused.

"We may be but it still doesn't mean I don't have fears, one day he could wake up and decide that he doesn't want to date somebody younger than him or he could find someone else," I sighed. "I mean I don't think he would but the thought is always there."

"I think every normal couple has that fear, but the age issue sure there's a bit of an age gap but I don't think it's a problem for either of you," Freya said. "Also I do still owe you for what I did to you two telling mom and dad that you were together and some horrible lies were said." Freya sighed, I could tell how guilty she felt about what she did, I understood because sometimes I did blame her for what she did I wondered if it would have made a difference if mom and dad didn't find out. "I was just hurting and that's not fair on you or him, so I took it out on you and I am sorry for everything I did. I feel bad about it, I think I look now and I can see why you hated me but I didn't understand why you stood up for me. I just I'll never do that to you again."

"Freya, you are my sister. No matter what happens I'll always be there for you and you just made us stronger sure I was mad but I'm not anymore," I shrugged. "Anyway enough talk about the past, Scott?"

"What about him?" Freya asked looking to the side.

"When is your date going to be?" I asked.

"When you get out of hospital, we want to get everyone back to normal, when they aren't worried about you or me and we can just focus back on normal life," she said. "It just might be easier that way,, but you know when the time comes for me to go on that date, will you help me get ready?" She asked. "I mean I don't know dating much but I know I want my big sister to help."

"Of course," I nodded. "You want to take a walk to the food? I'm hungry." She nodded, I put on the slippers that mom brought and we made our way out of my hospital room it was nice to walk around for a bit, my legs where feeling very achy. It took about 10 minutes to get to the food court due to the fact my legs were going a bit slower than I was used to. We both got a burger and sat down at a table, "it hurts to walk."

"You've been laid down for a good 2 weeks almost," Freya said. "It's going to walk, just give it time and you did good walking from your bed to the food, stop pushing yourself so much you was attacked it's okay to be slow." I pouted and she grinned, "stop worrying about what will happen just focus on the present, though that's not your theme is it?"

"Of course not," I chuckled. "I like to plan ahead, except when it comes to school then nope I'll live in the past." I picked up the burger and began eating, I finished eating and waited for Freya to finish eating as soon as we did I made my way back to my hospital room, I opened the door and saw Derek sat by my bed. "Hey you're back." I grinned.

"I am where did you go?" He asked curiously.

I walked over to the bed and sat on it, "food, where else," I said shaking my head. He chuckled, "what time did you go?"

"About 9, I had some things to do," he smiled. "Speaking of, Freya could you give us a minute?" Freya left the room and Derek sat on my bed and pulled something out of his pocket he handed me a box and I looked at it confused. "Open it." I opened the box, inside was a necklace with a wolf as the pendent, I was quite shocked Derek was never one for buying presents he always used to complain when shopping. "Do you like it?"

"Derek, I love it," I whispered. I ran my finger over the pendent and smiled it was beautiful, "thank you."

"Let's put it on," he said softly. He grabbed the box and removed the necklace and I moved my hair to the side as he placed it around my neck and then clipped it on, I pushed my hair back over my shoulder and looked down at it, "beautiful." He leaned forward and kissed me softly.

"What did I do to deserve this?" I asked with a smile.

"Just realised I never ever brought you anything and I know you don't need it but I wanted to get you something that meant a lot to both of us," he said softly. "So why not a wolf."

I nodded, "thank you Derek," I said. I heard a thud and groaned knowing Freya had been listening, "Freya you can come in now." She opened the door stumbling in and I shook my head slightly. "Next time you want to listen in don't hit your head against the door."

"I wasn't" she denied.

"Uh huh."

"Nah huh."

"You realise you aren't as skilled as I saw this afternoon," I told her flatly. "Just face it Freya you suck at eavesdropping I clearly got that talent."

"I like this arguing compared to your normal arguing, less vicious," Derek said with a smile on his face. "Also I know a little secret about a werewolf in the room and a certain true alpha."

"How do you know?" I asked curiously.

"The True Alpha spoke to me wanted to know if he should come and ask you about taking Freya out, I said no by the way," Derek said. "He just wanted to get a feel how you would react, I just said you wouldn't be bothered."

"Nice go on keeping it secret, you told me, Scott told him and he just told me. Lets see how long this secret lasts." I said winking at her.


	15. Chapter 15

Fifteen

"I don't need a wheelchair to get out of hospital I can walk!" I snapped angrily. I turned to glare at both of my parents and the nurse, "I don't want it."

"Look hospital policy, plus you had a fall last night," the nurse said. I gave her a filthy look, "I've had many of those looks, Felicity just get in the chair and as soon as you are to your car you can get out, just save us all a long argument and get in the chair."

"No," I stated stubbornly.

I felt someone grab me by the waist and I turned to see Derek picking me up and putting me in the chair, "shut up arguing," he said flatly.

I glared at him, "sour patch," I scolded. They began pushing the wheelchair before I could argue I turned to look at Derek and shook my head, "you are meant to be on my side."

"Felicity shut up," he said shaking his head. I pouted. "You had been arguing with the nurse for an hour, I couldn't listen to that anymore, so stop being so sour. I'll make it up to you I always do." I pressed my lips into a thin line, he did have a point. He always made it up to me, I sighed and crossed my arms over my chest, "thank you for admitting I'm right."

"I did not!" I argued.

"She didn't say anything," mom said slightly confused.

"With me, she presses her lips into a thin line and then crosses her arms over her chest," Derek said with a grin. "She's done that every time I'm right and she refuses to admit, like right now." I reached over and slapped him in the chest, "then she usually hits me."

"You two are strange," mom said. "I didn't realise how much attention you actually payed to her if you are picking up all her weird traits, and the fact you like those weird traits."

I groaned, "I'm getting out of hospital you aren't meant to be insulting me, you both suck actually you all suck," I frowned. I looked up at the nurse who was pushing me, "especially you."

"She's just sour," dad said. We reached the entrance of the hospital and as soon as we did I jumped out the wheelchair I grabbed onto Derek as I found myself going slightly dizzy and they all looked at me, "told you that you needed it."

"I'm fine," I lied. I looked at Derek and he wrapped an arm around my waist keeping me steady, we made a slow walk to the car as soon as we was there I sat down and put my head in my hands, "I'm so not fine." I rubbed my head, Derek clicked his fingers in front of my face to make me look at him I turned to look at him and my vision went blurry.

"Hey focus on me," he whispered. My eyes closed, "no Felicity, look at me." I opened my eyes again and his eyes were a bright blue I locked onto his eyes and just looked into his.

"I like your eyes," I mumbled. He smiled I took a deep breath and turned my head away, "I hate this, I hate those dizzy spells from Freya." Derek looked at me flatly, "okay I get them from helping Freya. I don't know why this time though Freya is fine."

"Let's just get you home, then you can rest," dad said softly.

Derek got out the car and I frowned, "you aren't coming home with me?" I asked sadly.

"Of course but my car is here remember," he said softly. He leaned forward and kissed me, "I'll be right behind you." I nodded and he shut the door, I put my belt on and turned to look out the back window to see Derek walking away, I turned to face the front and sighed.

Dad began driving and I just watched out the window as he drove us home, when we pulled up I saw a banner attached to the front door, "she didn't," I said turning to look at them both. Each of my parents were wearing the biggest grins I had ever seen them wear, "why?" I groaned. "I hate people." I undid my belt and slid across the seats and opened the door, I got out the car and shut the door behind me. I frowned as I looked up at the house, "does she hate me?" Mom laughed and I frowned, I heard a car and turned to see Derek pulling up, he got out the car and came over to me. "Did you know?"

"No."

"Liar," I scoffed. He just smiled, "you all suck." I walked towards the house and opened the front door, I walked in, "you suck Freya."

"Welcome home!" People shouted.

"Surprise," Freya grinned.

"I'll be leaving you in pain for a week," I frowned.

"Wow what made her grumpy?" Lydia asked.

"She was forced to go out in hospital in a wheelchair I bet, hospital policy," Scott smirked.

I looked to see all my friends were there and I was surprised, I sometimes forgot that we were all together again and that I was around them constantly, I was so used to just relying on Derek that sometimes the others never cross my mind. I smiled, "thanks guys for coming, just I didn't expect it." I went round the room hugging them all and finally when I was done I sat down. "Freya did you go dizzy any time today?"

"No, why?" She asked confused.

"I did," I said. "I just wanted to know if it was supernatural inflicted or just me, nice to know that's normal causes this time." I smiled and just listened to everyone talk it was nice to relax but I was still tired and I was slowly wearing away as they were here. I yawned and they all looked at me with a small smile, "sorry guys that wasn't because you were boring for a change." They laughed, "just still recovering on the sleep side of life."

"Back at school tomorrow?" Lydia asked softly. I nodded, "alright we shall see you tomorrow then we will give you the rest of today to recuperate, come on guys."

"You don't have to," I said softly.

"No you need your rest," Stiles agreed.

"Okay," I nodded.

They all left and I turned to Derek, I stood up and made my way to the stairs I stopped in my tracks as I saw the crack in the wall, "it wasn't your fault Felicity," someone said. I turned to look to see mom stood there with Freya, I bit my lip and nodded, I began walking up the stairs every step I took the argument with my mom just came back into my head. I was so horrible to her, I ran up the rest of the stairs and into my room slamming the door shut I got into the bed and wrapped myself in my quilt. I heard my door open and my bed dip in, "Felicity you don't need to blame yourself. It was an accident."

"I just didn't expect to feel like this one I saw the damage, I mean when I left that night, I was just focused on leaving," I mumbled.

"Okay, your father will fix it tonight, he will go and get some wall thing," mom said, I couldn't help but laugh. I turned to face her and she had a smile on her face, "we will get rid of the crack. Stop feeling guilty though Felicity, it's not needed."

"I just didn't expect to freeze," I admitted.

Mom leaned down and kissed my head, "you are only human Felicity remember that," she said. "Do you want me to make you a milkshake?"

"Yes please," I said with a smile. "Send Derek up."

"If he's in here your door is open," mom warned. "My number one rule."

I nodded, I couldn't help but roll my eyes she left my room and Derek entered, he came over and sat on my bed. "Did you just hear that?" I asked with a chuckle. "Don't shut the door, did they not realise they left us in a hospital room alone for all the time I was in there?"

"I wouldn't have done anything with you because you were injured," he said pointedly. "I still won't."

"You never have," I scoffed. "For whatever reason." I frowned and looked at him, "why haven't we?"

He shrugged, "just never happened, and you know I wouldn't force you to do it," he said. I looked at him and nodded, it did make me wonder, "Stop thinking." I looked at him frowned, "I know what is going through your head, stop thinking about it."

"Okay," I said biting my lip. "Lay with me." He kicked his shoes off and climbed into the bed next to me and pulled me into his arms. I got comfortable, and just looked up at him. "School sucks, I can't believe I'm being sent tomorrow."

He kept his mouth shut and I couldn't help but laugh, "I'm not making a comment," he said with a chuckle. "Did you not hear that threat about making a comment over your education? Yeah I'm not saying that again."

I laughed, "it can be a secret," I teased. "I already know what you think of school you only said it a million times."

"Which opinions he can keep to himself," I heard mom say as she entered my room. She handed me the glass of milkshake and I took a sip, "no bashing education in my house."

"Thanks mom," I said placing the glass on the bedside table. "Can he stay the night?"

"No," she said flatly.

"Fine he'll just sneak in anyway," I said with a grin. She looked at me flatly, "mom please."

She frowned and sighed, "bedroom door stays open," she said. "No hanky pinky, I mean it, you break those rules and you will never stay with her again. I'm trusting you both if you break that trust I will go back to evil and protect mother."

"Yes mom, we won't broke your trust," I said rolling my eyes.

"I mean it Felicity, and does he really sneak into your room?" She asked.

"No," I lied. "I was just saying that so you would agree anyway." She looked at me suspiciously and I just winked, "goodbye mom."

"What do you want for dinner?" She asked softly.

"Erm whatever," I shrugged. "I'm not fussed just anything, ask Freya."

She left my room and went into Freya's, "oh shit!" I heard Freya say. I got out the bed and walked out my room and looked into Freya's, Scott was sat on her bed.

"Ooo you broke the rules," I teased. She turned to glare at me and mom was staring at her angrily.

"I expect this from your sister-"

"Hey," I protested.

"Not from you," mom carried on ignoring me. "Erm you broke my number one rule."

"I thought that was just boyfriends and that's her territory!" Freya protested pointing at me. I frowned, she sucked at trying to think of excuses to why something happened. I shook my head, if she wanted to be with Scott she would have to create better lies and excuses. "He's just a friend and dad knew, he said I could take him to my room."

"Your father agreed?" Mom asked.

"Yes," Freya said.

"SAM!" Mom shouted turning around and stormed downstairs.

I looked at Freya, "did he really?" I asked.

"Yeah," she nodded.

"What the heck did you let Freya have a boy in her room for?!" Mom shouted. I went to the top of the stairs and sat at the stairs, I felt someone sit next to me and saw Freya behind us was Scott and Derek.

"Because she's not the twin that's dating," dad said utterly confused.

"Yet," Derek muttered making me chuckle.

"She could be!" mom protested.

"I'm pretty sure she's gay she's never had a boyfriend," dad said. I burst out laughing and Freya hit my arm, "what don't look at me like that we all think it I'm the only one who said it."

"Sam!" Mom said. I heard a slap and winced slightly, "She's not gay, just because she hasn't been interested doesn't mean she's gay. Also that boy you let up there she likes." I turned to look at Freya and she was blushing like mad and I couldn't help but grinned, I grabbed her hand and squeezed it, "bad parenting Sam, can't have one rule for Felicity and another for Freya."

"Didn't you just agree to let Derek stay the night with Felicity?" Dad asked pointedly.

"She did?" Freya asked shocked. "Really? She swore she would never let a boyfriend stay over."

"Please I pulled the I just got out of hospital card."

"Yes, but that's different!" Mom protested.

"How?" Dad said. "She's dating him, that's more dangerous than a friend in Freya's room."

"She pulled the I got out of hospital card and I gave them rules," mom said flatly.

"Uh huh, tell me the real reason," dad said flatly.

"Sam, we pulled them apart so long," mom said. I looked at Freya who looked at me shocked, "Sam you didn't do most of the splitting apart between them I did and I saw Felicity's face that night Sam. We have been going on at her for nearly a year about her relationship with him, she was cracking and I did that to her."

"You feel guilty?" Dad asked shocked.

"Have you heard them say this before?" Scott asked quietly.

"No," Freya and I said.

"Sam, she's our daughter and we hurt her," mom said. I looked up at Derek and his face was blank I couldn't help but frown why did he do that? Hide his feelings when others were around, I understood but it was annoying in times like this.

"I'm sure she doesn't see it like that," dad said.

"Sam it's not how she sees it, it's how I see it," she said. "I hurt her and for a year we was telling them not to be together and it just made her hate us and them stronger together. We have no reason to keep them apart Sam, so I'm not going to keep them apart."


	16. Chapter 16

Sixteen

I couldn't get my mom and dad's conversation out my head, I never ever thought about how hard it must have been for my mom, not until overhearing that. We was currently all sat eating dinner, Scott had left to go home not before organising a date with Freya for Tuesday and I couldn't wait I was so excited. My parents acted like they didn't just have that conversation and I wondered how many times they had done that since we were kids. I finished eating and pushed my plate away from me, "thanks," I said. "Am I allowed to bath?"

"The doctor didn't say anything about not to," mom said. "So I assume, just we need to change your bandages."

I nodded, I stood up and Derek followed me up the stairs, I began running the bath and got a towel out of our washing basket. I made my way back into my room, Derek was laid in my bed, "was you surprised to hear what mom and dad said? About us I mean."

"I was, but I get where you mom comes from on the protecting you part, I look after Cora so I could see me doing something similar for her," Derek admitted. "I didn't think about how your mom feels doing it, like you I assume it was about how you felt."

"Yeah, I never thought about it, but at least I know it wasn't as easy for mom to hurt me and us as I thought it was, we have a lot to build mom and I," I said. "Can you help me with the bandage?" He nodded, I stripped my clothes off and wrapped the towel around me, I sat on the bed and moved the towel off my side and he began to take the bandage off, I looked down and winced. "That will be one ugly scar."

"Don't think of your scars ugly," he said softly. "As someone with many scars it's not a healthy attitude, I told you before I love everything about you and that includes your new scar." I pulled the towel back over to cover it, I stood up and turned to face him, I kissed him softly.

"Thank you," I mumbled. I pulled the bobble out my hair and threw it onto my desk, I made my way into the bathroom and shut the door behind me. I turned the hot water off and got into the bath, I couldn't help but scream as I hit the water. The bathroom door opened and I turned to see Derek "oh my god," I cried. I was crying, it was so painful, I grabbed onto Derek's arm and held on tightly, I looked down at my side and saw it was turning into a bright red, "for once I wish I had this supernatural healing you guys have, for the first time."

"We heal slow sometimes too, and we can feel as much pain as you are right now," he said softly. "Also I have had my fear share of torture and just because we can heal more doesn't make it any less painful."

I looked him in the eye and he was watching me carefully, although he wasn't looking at my body. "Why aren't you looking at me?" I asked curiously.

"I am," he said.

"No I mean my body," I said. "I keep noticing it, you never really look at me, why is that? Do you think I'm dog ugly or something?"

"You are beautiful and I am a man Felicity, just because you don't see me looking doesn't mean I'm not," he said. "Now stop worrying about if I am sexually attracted to you. The answer will always be yes but I am not willing to do anything about it until you are ready."

"Okay," I nodded. "So it's been a year since you've had sex?" I asked cracking a grin.

I heard a laugh and looked out the door to see Freya coming up the stairs, "yes Felicity it's been over a year, now shut up and bath," he said splashing the water into my face.

"Sit with me," I whispered softly.

"I don't think your mom would be so happy about that," Derek said pointedly. I rolled my eyes, "I'll be in your room."

He stood up and left the bathroom and Freya stood by the door, "he has it so bad for you," she chuckled. "I am going to shut the door now."

She shut the door and I laughed, I laid back into the water and enjoyed the feel of the water surrounding me. I looked down at myself and frowned, I was still covered in scratches as I looked at down I frowned, what happened to me?

I washed quickly and got out the bath I wrapped the towel around me and wrapped a towel around my head, I sat against the bathroom door and looked at the floor. I closed my eyes, I was so tired. I laid down on the floor and found myself falling asleep.

 _I ran up the cliff and dropped to the floor, I was so angry, I couldn't believe I had hurt my mom, I didn't know how. All I knew is that I was a danger to them all. I sat down on the edge of the cliff and looked over at Beacon Hills, the town was so beautiful from up here. I squeezed my eyes shut I couldn't stop thinking about the look on my mom's face as she went flying down the stairs. How did it even happen?_

 _I couldn't stop crying as I thought of the look on her face it was so heartbreaking I had done that to my own mother, the happiness I felt of being up here with Derek earlier had gone._

 _The wind was high and fast, it was a nice feel of it against my face, it felt like a breath of fresh air, I heard a rustle I turned around, there was nothing there. I frowned, I turned back to look at the town. There was another rustle, I turned around again, I stood up and walked around the top I couldn't see anything, right now I could really do with some werewolf senses. I turned around and found myself falling I screamed-_

"Lissa!" Freya said. I sat up and turned to look at her everyone was crowded around me in the bathroom. Freya's hand was on my head, "oh thank god."

"What happened?" I asked confused.

"You must have fallen asleep, you had a nightmare," Freya said. "One of mine, the bad ones, it's nice to know your tricks can work with me." I was breathing heavily, I stood up keeping the towel around me, I grabbed onto Freya, "come on we need to get you in bed." I walked out the bathroom and into my room. I laid on the bed and looked at Freya, "I saw what you was seeing."

"You pulled me out?" I asked quietly. "Of the nightmare right?" Freya nodded, "thank you."

"It just shows you know what happened deep down, and eventually these memories are going to come out, until then they will plague your subconscious," Derek said. "You shouldn't have pulled her out the faster she goes through this the better."

"You would want her to get hurt by reliving this?" Mom asked.

"He doesn't," Freya said. "But if it's anything like my nightmares then she will have to deal with them, or it will not only plague her sleep they will begin to become alive."

"What?" Dad asked.

"After the injection I couldn't sleep I had nightmares, so I stopped sleeping and then my nightmares became real I would walk through the school and my nightmare was there in the halls, real to me but nobody else." I bit my lip and knew that she was probably right. "But I can't let Felicity fight this herself, her pain it was"

I closed my eyes and shook my head and pressed my lips into a thin line, "not today," I whispered. "I just want to try and get some sleep and go to school tomorrow."

"Okay," mom nodded. They all left my room, I got my pjs on and got into bed, Derek wrapped his arms around me tightly, "goodnight."

"Night mom," I called. I looked up at Derek and kissed him softly, "goodnight Derek."

"Goodnight Felicity."

I closed my eyes and fell into a deep sleep, all night I didn't let go of Derek at all. I woke up to my alarm and groaned, I picked up the alarm clock and dashed it at the wall. "Felicity stop breaking the clocks!" Mom scolded as she came at my door.

"Stop setting them," I grumbled. I sat up and looked at Derek still sleeping, I smiled to myself, "such a beautiful man." I rolled out of bed and got dressed, I couldn't believe he had managed to sleep through my alarm. I put some stuff in the bag and looked at the mirror, "stupid scratches."

"You look beautiful," he said. I turned around to look at him and he was sat up in bed, I frowned did he just wake up or was he awake the whole time? "Don't worry about the scratches and cuts Felicity." He got out the bed and pulled me into a hug, "you are always beautiful to me, and you don't have to impress anybody else." I chuckled. "You have me."

"I do," I said with a smile. "Thank you." I kissed him.

"Let me take you for breakfast and then I'll take you to school," he said softly. I nodded, I sat on the bed and watched as he got dressed and I just grinned.

"I can definitely get used to watching you get dressed daily," I said. "Or do anything with your top off."Derek shook his head, I stood up and wrapped my arms around him, "I like this body." I leaned up and kissed him, I bit his lip and he pulled away looking at me flatly. "Not nice is it?"

He leaned down and took my lip into his mouth and then bit it, I slapped his arm and pulled away, "payback." I shook my head and picked up my bag I walked into Freya's room and she was about to put her top on.

"Knock," she scolded.

"Dude I'm your sister," I scoffed. "I've seen it all before frequently too, Derek's taking me for breakfast so get Scott to take you to school."

"Okay shut my door," she said.

I ran down the stairs and into the living room, "I'm going breakfast with Derek, I'll see you after school," I told them. Derek came down the stairs and he grabbed his keys out of his jacket, "Bye." I linked my arm with his and walked out the house, "Freya is going to shit her lid on this first date with Scott."

Derek laughed, "are you okay with Freya dating Scott?"

"Of course, he's a good guy she's an okay girl," I grinned. "I'm happy for them, and Scott would never hurt her. So I don't have to deal with a broken hearted sister, if it even gets that far, you know they may find that their personality doesn't match."

"Alright let's get some breakfast I'm hungry."


	17. Chapter 17

Seventeen

As I walked into school everyone turned to look at me, I could hear the whispers about my face and the parts of my body that they could see, they seemed shocked and they couldn't figure out what had happened and nobody was really brave enough to ask what had happened. I opened up my locker and grabbed my english book out of the locker, "so you finally glad you are out of hospital?" I heard someone ask I looked the opposite side of my locker to see Lydia leaning against it.

"Yes, I hated hospital I wish I had werewolf super powers right now," I sighed. "Like those heeling powers would be gold right now. People may stop looking at me like I'm a freak."

"It's a couple of scratches a few of us have come to school with a lot worse," Lydia said softly.

I shut my locker door and sighed, "yeah Derek said I had no one to impress, he totally had a point," I chuckled. We made our way to english class and I sat down next to her, I watched as everyone came in, Freya came in last and I laughed, she had a bright red face and I smiled. She came over and sat next to me, "you been making out?"

"With who?" Lydia asked looking at us both.

"Shut up Lissa," Freya groaned. "It's not your business, not whilst we are at school anyway. Secret something I'm beginning to think you are bad at keeping."

"Not really, I kept Derek and me a secret," I told her pointedly. She looked at me flatly, "okay any other secret I am bad at keeping."

"Exactly," Freya said. "Now let's concentrate on English, because I don't want to talk about that thing."

I smiled Freya could suck at being cryptic sometimes, Lydia looked at me confused and I just winked. The teacher came in and began talking, I tried to concentrate but it was hard to concentrate, I kept loosing focus more times than I would have liked to admit. "Liss you okay?" Lydia asked softly.

I shook my head and turned to her, "I'm fine," I whispered. I shivered it felt like somebody was walking over my grave if I was dead that was. I looked at the board and began writing down what was written on there. It didn't take long for me to lose concentration again, I shook my head. I stood up and walked out the classroom, I walked over to my locker and sat down in front of it. I ran a hand through my hair, I didn't understand why I couldn't concentrate. It was like my brain wouldn't stop, I rubbed my hand and tried to concentrate.

I looked up to see Freya walking out the classroom, "come with me, to the toilets," she said. She held her hand out to me, and I took it, we walked into the girls toilets and she shut the door. "I can feel your mind racing, we need to calm your mind."

"How?" I asked. She placed her hands on my head and looked at me, I closed my eyes and I felt her entering my wind. "If people could see us," I said with a chuckle.

"I'm trying to organise your mind shh," Freya said. I nodded I could still feel her sorting out my mind. "There done." I opened my eyes and Freya looked at me. "Better?"

"Yes," I nodded. "Thank you, I don't understand why my mind was a mess."

"You are going through a lot Felicity," she said shrugging. "Come on we best get back to class, I was sent to make sure you were okay. I think the teacher noticed you wasn't really paying attention."

I opened the classroom door and walked back in and took my seat, Lydia looked at me and I nodded as if to say I'm fine. As soon as I sat down everything I couldn't focus on began to make sense, I was focused again.

By dinner time came around I was so hungry, I couldn't wait to eat something, as I made my way to the food hall someone grabbed my arm and pulled me into a room. I turned to see Scott stood there, "dude you best not want something I'm hungry," I complained.

"I just wanted to check how you were Freya said she had to enter your mind, which is just fucked up," he said, shaking his head. "Like we do it by jamming claws into people's neck and you two just have to put your hand on each others head."

"Twins Scott," I said with a smirk. "I'm fine just couldn't sort out my head and she could." I leaned against the table, "so erm Freya and the date."

"How do you know did Derek spill?" He asked accusingly.

"No, Freya did, we are sisters you know, and then yes Derek came and began to tease her and when he says 'a certain true alpha spoke to me' I know where he's going." I laughed. "You expect him not to tell me, when it comes to Freya he has to tell me though I'm pretty sure his only aim was to annoy Freya."

"What's the deal with that?" Scott asked.

"I have no idea, he just likes to annoy her, she always bitches back, now can we please get some food I am hungry," I said.

"Sure but what does Freya like?" He asked.

I smiled, "I won't tell you that Scott, but what I will tell you is what you already know from my parents conversation, this dating thing is all knew to Freya, so please don't push her, please don't expect her to know how it's meant to be. She won't, and if you hurt her I will come and find you."

"So your parents were right Freya has never liked anyone?" Scott asked.

I nodded, "it's true," I said softly. "We all thought she was gay because she never really dated. But she's innocent Scott and I'd like her to not have a bad experience on her first time dating, so don't string her along, don't be mean, and if you need any help with Freya I will always be there for any advice or help you need."

"I like her Felicity," Scott said shrugging. "Now let's go feed you."

I smiled, we walked out the room and I made my way to the door hall, I grabbed food and went to sit outside, I found Lydia sat with Stiles by the edge of the building, I went and sat down and they both smiled, "for someone who was hungry in 1st period took a long time getting to the food hall," Lydia said flatly.

I laughed, "I was talking to Scott," I said. I began eating and everyone soon began to arrive, I finished and I grinned, "I'm happy now." Freya laughed shaking her head. "So what did I miss in the weeks I was away? I never really asked."

"Anyone told you what is happening in our health class?" Stiles asked.

"We have a health class?" I asked in surprised. They all stared at me, "what I didn't even go through a week because I ran away then was in hospital, so what other classes do we actually have."

"I don't feel like giving her an heads up right now," Stiles said. "This is going to be funny, oh you are in for a surprise after lunch." My smiled faltered and I pouted I had a feeling that they were getting ready to torture me or something. "Interesting necklace."

My hand went to my neck and I smiled, "Derek," I shrugged.

"Have you guys said the L word yet?" Malia asked. "Anyway I thought talk about him was banned."

I thought about it, I knew we had but I also remembered what Derek said about not wanting these to know what was going off in our personal life. "We don't need to say it," I said opting to lie to them. "We know how we both feel and that's good for us."

"So you are both keeping secrets from us? Derek said the night we discovered what happened that something happened that would have triggered your powers, so what happened? Did you have sex?" Stiles asked.

"No," I said shaking my head.

"Have you had sex?" Liam asked.

"Oh my god, talk about intrusive, Derek and I will not be talking about our personal relationship and especially with you, except Freya she lives with me hard to avoid her all the time," I said with a chuckle.

Freya stuck her tongue out and grinned, "ah the fun of being a twin, either if you didn't dude I can get into your head," she said pointedly.

"I can get into yours too, more than you can get into mine, you forget the full moon thing," I smirked. "But I like your head, it's interesting."

"Touche sister touche."

"Anyway back to the original topic, why did Derek buy you that?" Malia asked.

"Because he's my bo-" I trailed off and sighed, "he's not actually. Hmm." I looked at Freya who just had a smirk on her face, for once she wasn't going to help me out with this. "Because I didn't die." They laughed, "he wanted something that meant a lot to both of us, so the wolf. I feel like you guys just gather information to try and wind him up if that's the case I'll somehow figure out how to use my powers and blow you away."

"No it's just weird to say Derek not evil Derek," Stiles said. "The only other people he's been with well one blew up his whole-"

"I know his past," I said before he could say anything else. "I don't need a reminded of his past especially not his past relationships, Derek just has bad luck ever since he was a teenager." Stiles was about to say something and I knew I had a feeling what it would be, "including the reason his eyes are blue." They all nodded especially Stiles, "question why is it only my relationship that is question, you have a banshee and a hellhound over there, a coyote and a human, and yet you find a werewolf and a witch interesting?"

"It's not the people, it's Derek."

The bell rang and we stood up, I put my rubbish in the trash and made my way back inside, I wondered when the curious and questions would stop, I didn't get why they were so weirded out over the fact I was with Derek. I would have to ask him about that, "you ready for health class?" Lydia asked. I shrugged, "the questions will stop Liss, Derek is always mystery and the fact you are with him confuses them."

"Thank you," I said. "For not telling anyone about the mini breakdown, you really did help with that conversation about Derek."

"I do have a question the night you ran, why not to him?"

"Everybody would know I would go there, so I went to a place that had significant importance to us as a couple," I admitted. We made our way to health class, this was another class where we all seemed to be in, "is this compulsory?"

"Yep, apparently we need education about our health," Stiles groaned.

I laughed as we walked into the classroom, I sat down at the back, this classroom wasn't organised like the rest of ours that had single desks. This time they were grouped up, I couldn't help but wonder if it was always like this in the class. We all sat on the same table, I noticed Scott and Freya were sat next to each other and talking quietly. "They sharing secrets?" Lydia asked quietly.

"No," I smiled. I reached over and whispered, "they like each other." Lydia looked at me shocked, "I know."

"I can see it now," Lydia whispered. "It's sweet."

"Right good afternoon! So today is the day for all you to receive your babies!" The teacher said. I looked at Lydia shocked and she chuckled, "in pairs you will each receive a baby! To take care of until we say otherwise, they are permitted in school also so our couples, Scott and Freya, Malia and Stiles" she carried on listing all the couples as she was finished. I frowned my name wasn't called and then I grinned did that mean I didn't get a baby?

"Miss Felicity doesn't have a baby," Freya said.

I reached over and hit my sister around the head. "Oh she wasn't on the list," the teacher muttered in confusion. She looked at me and back at Freya. "Twins."

"I was in hospital," I said. "Erm for nearly a week, so that's why my name won't be on a list."

"Oh sorry to hear that, do you mind having a baby on your own?" She asked.

"Sure," I muttered. I shot Freya a dirty look I could really kill her, "single parent and all I can get down with that. I hope your baby is the worse Freya Rose."

"Don't use my middle name Felicity Grace," Freya said.

"Nice middle names," Malia said nodding.

5 minutes later mechanical babies were coming into the classroom and we each was given one and a baby bag as well as a pushchair. I looked at the mechanical baby and shook my head, something tells me I would be throwing this baby out the window.

"Also, this goes for part of your grades, have a fun week, the rest of the lesson will be getting to know your babies."


	18. Chapter 18

Eighteen

I was fuming, this stupid baby had done nothing but cry and it wouldn't shut up. To say it was electronic it didn't feel very real in fact it cried more than a normal baby would. After our health class we had to carry them around school which made us get some weird looks from the other students, the teachers thought it was quite funny how half of us had babies and tomorrow the other half of the people in our year would be getting babies.

"I hate this damn baby!" I screamed. I stormed up into Freya's room and opened her door, she was laid on the bed with her baby and Scott. "Will you make it stop crying!"

I threw the doll on the bed and it started crying even more, "throwing it doesn't help!" Freya snapped. "It's meant to be a baby, I hope you don't have children if you can't make a mechanical baby be happy you will be an awful parent."

"You have a partner to offload the baby to," I said pointing at Scott. She raised an eyebrow and I sighed, I groaned and picked the crying doll back up, "hey have you named your baby?"

"Yes we did name the baby," Scott said. "Meet Chloe. Maybe try and name yours instead of throwing it not he bed."

I groaned and slammed her bedroom shut, I stormed into my room and slammed the door shut, "woah what pissed you off?" I turned to see Derek sat on my bed, my window was wide open. I turned around to face him and showed him the baby in my arms. "You have a baby?"

"I have a baby, a mechanical baby," I said. "That won't stop crying, it's done nothing but cry since I got home." Derek stood up and took the fake baby out my arms and began rocking it gently in his arms, as soon as he did it stopped crying. "How?"

"All babies need is a little love, even mechanical ones Felicity," Derek said pointedly. I walked over and sat on my bed, I laid down and watched him with the fake baby, "what you got against the fake baby?"

"It's annoying," I shrugged. "It doesn't stop crying." Derek walked over and kissed me softly.

"Stop thinking of this as a mechanical baby, think of it as practice for your future, why don't you start with naming the baby?" He said softly. "What about Kara?"

"I like it, so I assume the baby is a she?" I asked with a chuckle. He sat on the bed and I laid my head on his chest, "I'm so tired."

"How was school?" He asked, I raised an eyebrow, "I don't care about school but I care about you."

"Not good, well it was," I said with a frown. "Freya had to go into my mind to try and sort it out, which helped. I was worried. I didn't know why I couldn't focus, my mind was so frantic and it was racing, I think it's because I started to remember what happened to me."

"You are remembering?" Derek asked softy.

"I am ever since the bathroom," I whispered. "I don't remember I just zone out and then someone has to kind of pull me back into focus but I don't remember. I'm scared to remember Derek."

"That's okay, but if it's plaguing you in everyday life then it's happening far sooner than I expected it too," he said. He stood up with the baby and I couldn't help but smile, he was getting more attached to the baby than I was.

"At least I will get a good grade," I chuckled. Derek laughed, he placed the baby into the crib, one good thing about mom having twins she had kept our cribs, she was letting them use them for our project. Under the condition that we would keep them in the same condition she had given them to us.

He came over and sat next to me, he laid down and pulled me on top of him, I straddled his waist and placed my hand on his chest. He brushed my hair out of my face and stroked my cheek, "you're scared." He didn't ask, it was a statement. "It's okay Felicity, you are much older than your age. It doesn't make you any weaker being scared in fact it makes you stronger."

He sat up and our bodies were pressed together, he pressed his lips to mine and I deepened the kiss, I pulled away and pressed my forehead against his. "I'm not so sure it was animal attack," I admitted. "I think I just convinced myself it was so I didn't have to worry about who would attack me and why. I have no enemies." Derek was about to say something but hesitated I looked at him, "what?"

"Would you?" He took a deep breathe in and rubbed his forehead. "Would you let me enter your mind?" I could see how much he was fighting with himself over the fact he had even asked, "no forget it, I shouldn't have asked, I promised I would never do that."

"Do it," I whispered. "You promised you would never do it to me under duress, this isn't. You need to discover what happened to me that night, I'd rather you know than me have to relive it."

"Felicity you will see everything I am, you will know, but there's something that you didn't have last time. You have me this time, okay?" He asked. "I want Scott and Freya in here to keep an eye on you." Derek stood up pushing me to the side and walked out my room I heard him talking and a moment later they came in. I sat on the bed as they walked in.

"Lissa are you sure?" Freya asked. "Going into somebodies head, it isn't easy. You are letting your boyfriend into your mind."

"Freya, we need to know this way I have somebody in my head with me when I go through this," I said. "I trust Derek he won't do anything to harm me."

"As long as you are sure," Scott said.

I nodded Derek grabbed my hand and turned me to look at him, "you trust me?"

"Always," I whispered. He stood next to me and I watched as his claws extended. I took a deep breath, and I felt his hand touch the back of my neck, I straightened up as the claws entered my neck and my eyes closed.

All I saw in my head was flashes of what happened but I felt everything, I saw what he saw. I cried out as I saw the attack again, I recognised the face. I felt the claws being removed from my neck and I pulled away to look at Derek, "why would he hurt me?"

He backed away from me and his eyes glowed blue, "I'm going to kill him." He growled, his claws extended again and he began to change into the black wolf, Scott went to step forward and I stopped him. Derek changed and jumped out the window, as he did Kara began crying.

"Shut up Kara!" I snapped. I rubbed my forehead I had to go and find him.

"Who was it Floss?" Scott asked. "Who is he going to hurt?"

"Peter," I whispered. "He attacked me, I don't know why either. Where does Peter stay?"

"Derek's loft," Scott said.

I picked up Kara and ran down the stairs I held the baby out to mom, "I need you to watch Kara whilst I go an stop Derek killing his uncle." Mom looked at me confused but took the baby. "Derek did the thing with the claws to my neck to find out what happened, Peter was the one who attacked me."

"Mom watch Chloe, Scott and I are going to," Freya said, handing her baby over.

"Great twins all over again," mom groaned.

I ran out the door I grabbed Derek's keys on my way out and walked over to his car, I started it and began driving, I speeded to Derek's apartments, I got out the car and ran towards his loft I opened the door and I saw Derek and Peter circling each other, Derek was still the black wolf and Peter hadn't bothered to change into his wolf at all. Derek changed back into his human form and was butt naked. Freya came and stood next to me and I covered her eyes. "I don't need you seeing him naked."

Derek put on a pair of shorts and I uncovered her eyes, "why attack her?" Derek asked. I hated this voice, he wasn't shouting but with every word he spoke you could tell how angry he truly was. "I saw it, you changed right on that cliff and you heard her and then you attacked her."

"I didn't," Peter lied.

"Do not lie." Derek strode forward and picked him up by the collar, "I will kill you for harming her."

"Derek stop!" Scott said striding forward. "I understand you want to kill Peter-"

"Do not try and convince me," Derek growled at him. "He hurt her."

"Right and I want to hurt him too but killing him is not the way," Freya said.

I walked forward and Freya tried to grabbed my hand, I pulled away from her, I ran towards Derek and kicked Peter in the back of his knee cap and he dropped to the floor. I squeezed my hand into a fist and aimed it towards Peter, his hand clutched his throat and I couldn't help but be surprised that it worked.

"Derek," I said gaining his attention. He looked at me and his blue eyes were glowing brighter than I have ever seen before. "I want to kill him too, he hurt me. Derek you are not a killer, I don't care what those eyes say, that was different. This doing this now would be murder Derek. You aren't a murderer."

"Floss you are choking him!" Freya snapped.

I looked at Peter and unloosened the grip, "he hurt you Felicity, I told you I would protect you," he said turning his gaze to me. "I failed."

"Derek you didn't fail," I whispered. "You couldn't have known." I pressed my lips on his and kissed him softly. "I have always trusted you and I always will. Killing him will not take the pain or nightmares away, it will make you feel better for a lousy minute and then the pain will come back. You aren't a killer Derek." I unclenched my fist and Peter dropped to the floor gasping for a breath, "you told me how your eyes turned blue, you let me in, and I know even now if that didn't happen your eyes would be yellow. Don't let him prove your eye colour right, you aren't a killer Derek."

He punched Peter in the face and he went unconscious, "that was stupid and brave," Scott told me.

Derek grabbed my hand and pulled me over to his bed, as I sat down I got dizzy, I grabbed onto Derek. "Sit," he whispered.

"I think I know what causes the dizzy spell," I said with a little laugh. "Using my powers, it actually makes sense it's why I used to go dizzy every time I helped Freya."

"Why did you stop me from killing him?" Derek asked.

"You aren't a killer," I told him. "Also I want to know why,. Why did he attack me? What did he get from attacking me?"

"Makes sense," he nodded. "What happened to the baby, where did you put her?"

"You can't be bothered about that technical shit," I said shaking my head.

"It's part of you grade Felicity, so what did you do with Kara?" Derek asked.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head slightly, "mom is looking after Kara," I told him. "You don't have to worry about my grade, you do have to feed me though because this dizziness isn't going." I pulled a face which just made him chuckle. He came back and handed me a sandwich, by the time I had finish eating Peter was back awake.

"Why attack Felicity?" Scott asked.

"I saw her with you," Peter said pointing to Scott. Derek looked at us confused, "you were awfully close. I figured who better to attack then the person you love to make you give your alpha powers up for her."

"That wasn't me," I said confused.

"That was me," Freya said stepping forward. She sighed,"one flaw in your plan Peter, you didn't account for twins."

"Wait, when were you two close?" I asked standing up and walking over to him.

"You aren't the only one who likes walks, I bumped into him and we just talked," Freya said quietly.

"All this for alpha power?" Scott asked.

"I will become Alpha!" He growled.

"Not by attacking the girl I love," Derek said in a deadly tone. "Come on, I'm taking you home."


	19. Chapter 19

Nineteen

As soon as I walked in the door a mechanical baby was dropped into my arms, I caught Kara and held her to my chest, she looked behind me and saw Freya and then dropped Chloe into her arms. I made my way up to my room and grabbed the bottle from the bag and began feeding her, she soon quietened down again.

"For what it's worth Felicity, fake baby or not you will be a good mother," he said softly. He leaned forward and kissed me softly, "thank you for convincing me not to kill Peter. You are right I'm not a killer."

I sat on my bed and looked up at him, "Derek I see the good in you," I told him. "That's all I ever need to see because you will make the right choice." I took the bottle away and patter the babies back and she burped, "you think?" He looked at me confused and I nodded at Kara.

"Oh yeah," he nodded, I bit my lip and looked down at the mechanical baby. "Get over the fact that Kara is a mechanical baby then yeah you would be a good mom, especially if it came to our child."

"You picture us in the future?" I asked, I couldn't help but be surprised. I had never thought Derek was the type to fantasise about the future especially who he was dating.

"With you I do," he nodded. "I don't usually give jewellery to all the woman." I giggled and he looked at me strangely, "don't tell me it's because I said woman and not girl."

"I can't help it!" I protested. "Just not many people call me a woman, it's usually girl, or young lady or little girl never woman, it's weird."

Derek grabbed me by the waist and pulled me closer to him squeezing the baby in between us, it began crying and I groaned, "well get used to it because you are a woman regardless of nobody calling it you," he said softly. "Calling you a girl seems slightly wrong, being that you are also only 18." I pulled back and rocked the baby, "your age, it bothers you doesn't it?"

"Yes, sometimes I wonder what people think knowing I am only 18 and you are mid 20s," he looked at me flatly and I sighed. "Almost 25."

"I don't care Felicity, it's just the fact you are still in school, if you wasn't they wouldn't bat an eye," Derek said softly. "I don't care what they think and you shouldn't either, because you are the most beautiful, smart and passionate woman I know."

I place Kara into the crib and sat on the bed and looked up at Derek, I grabbed his hand and pulled him closer to me, I leaned up and kissed him softly. "I feel like I should say a speech about how awesome you are but I did that the night I ran away," I laughed. "I have a question, how did Stiles find out about Paige? Like you don't seem like the type of person to tell Stiles anything."

"You know he's grown on me," Derek admitted. "But no Peter told him a screwed up version of what happened, I corrected that. Stiles is annoying but I like to keep him around."

I laughed, "let me guess, don't tell him?" I asked knowingly. Derek winked and I shook my head he was funny. "Why don't you like them to know that you care?"

"They know I just choose not to tell them with words," Derek said. "I've saved them countless times and they've saved me a few. It's easier then them getting involved in my life, they need to be less nosey."

I laughed, I stood up "you are funny Derek," I shrugged.

I grabbed my pjs from the wardrobe and stripped off my clothes, "Felicity do you ever have a second thought about stripping off in front of me?" Derek asked. I turned to look at him, it didn't really bother me that I was naked in front of him I had gotten used to just changing in front of him without thinking about it. "I am a man you know which means" he stood up and shut my door quietly, he placed his hands on my waist. He ran a hand down my chest and I shivered, he placed his lips on mine and kissed me, he deepened the kiss and I just stood there kissing him back, I took a step back and felt my back hit the door. "Felicity." He groaned.

I looked at him, "no," I shook my head. "I don't have a second thought. I'm comfortable with my body, I guess it helps that you are too." I placed my hands on his chest, "maybe I just like teasing you?"

"Stop biting your lip," he whispered.

"I didn't realise I was doing it," I admitted sheepishly.

He backed away, "you better get dressed," he said turning away to face the window. I smiled and did as he said, I wrapped my arms around him, "you are challenging Felicity. Hard almost."

"I could probably guess something else that is hard right now," I teased, I moved my hands down his chest before I could go any further he grabbed my hands and throw me onto the bed, I looked up at him and smiled innocently.

"Don't," he said. I looked at him confused, he jumped out the window and I heard his car start up I watched as he drove away from the house.

I sat on my bed confused, my door slammed open and as it did Kara began crying again, "mom," I sighed. "Kara just went to sleep." I picked up the baby and began rocking her again, "what was so important that you had to slam my door open?"

"I thought Derek was here, and my number one rule was don't shut your door," mom said.

"No mom Derek left," I said. "Jumped out the window, sometimes it's a lot more effective than using the front door."

Mom came in and sat on my bed, and grabbed my spare hand, "honey, are you two at least using protection?" She asked.

"Mom!" I said, I could feel my face going bright red.

"Honey, it's nothing to be embarrassed about."

"No we aren't having," I said nodding my head.

"Really?" She asked shocked. "I figured with somebody like Derek would" she paused. "I sort of assumed that you two would have been intimate already, the way you look at each other, just surprises me that's all. Alright let's do a different version of this conversation, if you need somebody to talk I am here and I will not judge. If you are going to be intimate make sure you are protected." I was pretty sure my cheeks were on fire, why did all parents feel the need to have this conversation? "Honey it's nothing to be embarrassed it's normal and natural and the fact you and Derek haven't been intimate says a lot about the man he is and I feel I may have judged him wrongly." Mom leaned in and kissed my head, "try and get some sleep that baby is going to wake you up through the night." She stood up and walked towards my door just before she walked out she turned back to me, "can you believe Freya asked me to babysit?"

I laughed, "her first date with Scott, you are babysitting," I told her. "You are not distracting them from their first date." She smiled and looked into Freya's room, no doubt Scott was still in there with their baby. "Mom thank you, I love you."

"Goodnight Felicity," she said. She shut my door and I placed the baby in the crib, I sat by the window and enjoyed the feel of the wind on my face, I couldn't help but think about mom's words did she expect for Derek and I have to have sex already? Did everyone assume that we should have by now? I reached over to my desk draw and pulled out my photo album and the photos of Derek and I. Now my parents knew again and I knew it meant I could put him back into my photo album. I had empty places all over where I had removed them to keep it all a secret, I slipped the photos back into there slot, as soon as I was done I placed the photo album back in my draw. I walked over to my light switch and flicked it turning them off, I made my way to the bed, I flinched as I walked into something.

"Ow," I muttered. I rubbed my knee and turned around I placed my hand on the object to try and feel what it was, "Since when did my draws stay there?" I kicked my leg out and hit my bed, "oh clearly I did." I got into bed and pulled the cover over my body and closed my eyes falling to sleep.

An annoying beeping noise woke me up, I turned to look at my alarm and realised it was that, I sat up and rubbed my eyes, Kara didn't wake me up at all during the night I did hear Chloe crying a lot though, I stood up and made my way over and picked her up, I changed her nappy and made my way downstairs, Freya was laid on the sofa with Chloe in her arms. "Damn," I muttered. I walked into the kitchen dad was sat at the table, "how long has she been downstairs?"

"Since about 2am, her electronic baby wouldn't stop crying at all," dad explained. "Yours slept the whole night surprisingly."

"My baby is awesome, why do we even have to do it? What do we learn from looking at electronic and mechanical babies," I complained.

"You are meant to be looking after them not at them," dad said. I groaned and he chuckled, "because it gives you an insight to how tough it is to actually look after babies and it should stop you from getting pregnant and having babies. Basically it's a way of hands on sex education." I groaned, "cheer up Felicity, you could have had Freya's night." I placed the baby on the table and walked over to grab breakfast. "How are you feeling?"

I poured some cheerios into the bowl and grabbed milk putting it in the bowl, as I went to sit down I grabbed a spoon out the draw and began eating, I looked up at my dad and he was still looking at me, "dad I'm fine."

"Felicity don't say it in that tone, like you are annoyed with us asking. I am your father." He burst out laughing, "totally felt like darthvader from star wars." I raised an eyebrow, this is why we couldn't have serious conversations they all ended with movie references. "Anyway, I'm your dad I care and I want to know that you are okay, you can't kill us for worrying. Now honestly, how are you?"

"Dad I'm fine, we know who attacked me and he turns out didn't want me, he didn't account for twins," I said. "It's fine dad, you don't need to worry, Derek will always be there."

"He wasn't there that night," dad said pointedly.

"Dad," I warned. "He didn't know I had ran away and if he did he would found me immediately like he did when he discovered I was gone, stop bashing him meanie. Derek will always protect me if he can."

"I know honey, I just like winding you up a bit." He cracked a grin, I reached over and slapped his arm, as soon as I did the baby began crying. I picked it up and carried on eating, as soon as I finished I ran upstairs and got dressed I got the babies stuff together and soon enough I was out the house and on the way to school, it made me wonder what time Freya would eventually get to school.

"I hate these mechanical pieces of junk," I heard someone say. I turned around to see Malia with Stiles and their baby, "it doesn't stop and Stiles refused to let me rip to shreds. How did you do?"

I laughed, "mine slept all night, Freya's on the other hand kept her up all night," I laughed. "And I did fine because I passed it to Derek, he's older than me, he's more life experienced. He made me name it."

"You didn't name your own baby? Gosh Fliss bad mom," Stiles chuckled. "Just imagining Derek with a real baby I bet it would cry seeing his ugly butt face."

"What did you name yours?" I asked.

"Dinner," Malia said. I looked at her shocked, they both burst out laughing and I looked at them flatly, I reached over and hit their heads. "Meet Jacob."

"Wow that's kind of normal," I said shocked. "Derek named ours Kara, Freya and Scott named theirs Chloe. If I get a good grade I owe Derek because I know where I'm going after school."

"To have sex?" Malia asked cracking a grin.

I looked at her flatly, "why does everyone think Derek and I are sleeping together?!" I asked frustrated.

"It's Derek."

I rolled my eyes that didn't mean anything, the more people mentioned it the more it became awkward between us because for the first time I noticed it a lot more than I thought I would. I made my way into maths and sighed, I hated maths why did we have to do maths, as I walked in I noticed a lot of them had babies too. Majority of people looked utterly tired and I couldn't help but smile smugly my baby was awesome, I grabbed my books out and got down to working. Half way through the lesson the door opened I turned to see Freya walking in without the baby. "Where's you baby Miss Swarek?"

"In my arms," I said quickly before I could. "Darn."

"Not you," she said looking at me and then turned her attention to Freya.

"Daddy has baby, because baby mechanical shit head stayed up all night," she snapped. She sat next to me slamming her books down on the table, "I hate this assignment."

I reached over and patted her shoulder sympathetically. "At least you have a break tonight, suck it up," I told her. She groaned and her head fell onto the table, "this is turning out to be a good assignment."

I felt a fist in my arm and I turned to glare at my sister, I rubbed my arm and pouted, "shut up, don't take the piss."


	20. Chapter 20

Twenty

School passed fast most of the final years had babies for a week now, which was getting on our nerves as well as everyone else, I went straight home and put the baby down for a nap she hadn't slept at all through sleep, I had learned compared to my baby everybody else's were not all bad but they were mostly bad. I sat on the sofa and I heard Freya pacing upstairs, I knew she wanted some help but like the good sister I am I was going to let Freya pace a little bit more, from the moment she walked in from school she had been up there. "Aren't you meant to be helping your sister?" I turned to see dad coming through the front door.

"Dad it's 4pm, she doesn't go on the date until 7pm, she can pace a little bit longer up there," I said shaking my head. "Plus it's fun seeing her nervous for a date."

Dad came over and sat next to me, he wrapped an arm around me I laid my head on his shoulder and looked up at him. "I'm worried about Freya, should I be?" Dad asked quietly. "This Scott, nice boy? I mean I know you guys were friends when you were kids but a lot of time has passed since then."

"Daddy never stop being worried about us," I said softly. "Also no, I threatened Scott, you can do it when he comes too." He laughed and grinned, "I had some words with him about how to treat Freya, but Scott is a good guy. He will treat her well, if not I have a very angry boyfriend who would be brave enough to fight an alpha."

Dad laughed, "oh you are funny Felicity," dad said, he kissed my head. "You really like that angry boyfriend who isn't your boyfriend?" I nodded, "I'm happy you've found someone who loves you and cherishes you, that's all I want for you girls as well as good careers and to be healthy. You've both done me proud moving around you've both adapted so well and then coming back here, you girls are special."

"I love you dad."

"I love you too." He held me tightly and I couldn't help but smile it had been a long time since dad and I had one of our father daughter moments, that had got rarer the older we grew up, especially as I did everything I could to hurt them in the past year.

I heard a cough and turned to see Freya at the bottom of the stairs, she looked so awkward. "Lissa, can you help me please?" She asked quietly, I had never heard my sister so quiet ever, I nodded I stood up and wrapped an arm around her and walked upstairs. "I'm scared." I entered her room and she sat on the bed, her clothes were all over the floor it looked like a bomb went off. "Should I just cancel?"

I turned to look at her, I stood up and sat next to her on the bed I took her hand in mine and looked at her. "Freya, what's going off in your head?" I asked quietly. "Talk to me, or I will just go in your head."

"I'm scared Lissa," she whispered. "I think I should cancel, I don't think I can do this, go on a date I mean."

I pushed her hair out of her face and kissed her forehead, "Freya, first dates are scary, I saw you and Scott together with your baby last night, you both looked so comfortable together. I think you are scared because first date sounds so official and so much carries that, you want to know something?" She nodded. "Mine and Derek's first date was terrible, I was so nervous and he was trying to make it the best experience ever and putting us together it was a disaster, everything you think could go wrong went wrong."

"I always wondered why you never spoke of your first date, I see why now it was horrible," Freya said.

"No actually," I smiled. "It started terrible it ended amazing, can you remember that little lake that you shifted near?" She nodded. "Well we ended the date there, we went to McDonalds and just laid on the grass and just watched the stars, just because it started terrible and could have ended terrible doesn't mean everything will be bad. People put too much emphasis on a first date Freya. They think it starts a relationship which yes is part of the truth but anyone can bounce back, and Scott likes you a lot, he managed to go through me threatening him. So Freya stop worrying and you are not cancelling this date, I won't allow it, I guarantee Scott is probably just as nervous."

I reached for her phone and rang Scott he answered a moment later. _"Hey Freya," he said._

 _"Not Freya," I said._

 _"Oh Floss, what's up? Why are you using Freya's phone? Did you tell you to ring to cancel? Oh my gosh she's cancelling already isn't she?!"_

 _I couldn't help but laugh, I was right over the fact he was as nervous as Freya, "no she's not cancelling, gosh both of you are emotionally fuckers. Anyway where are you taking her? Just so I know what kind of outfit to dress her in," I said._

 _"Erm," he said not knowing what to say. "I was thinking maybe bowling and some food afterwards not much can go wrong right?"_

 _I laughed, "oh Scott, you are funny. Okay I'll see you later," I said._

I ended the call and shook my head, he was so funny, "what did he say? Why are you laughing?" Freya asked grabbing my arm and shaking me slightly.

"Ow Freya!" I said grabbing her arms.

"Sorry," she said sheepishly. "So what did he say?!"

"He just wanted to make sure that you hadn't cancelled-"

"What? Why would he think I would use my own sister to cancel on him that is so rude," she interrupted. I looked at her flatly and she scrunched her face up, "sorry, carry on I'll stop talking."

I smiled, "well he wanted to make sure you wasn't cancelling and then he told me what you were doing and that was pretty much it, now go and wash your hair," I told her. "I don't want to hear anything about you've already done it." She stood up and made her way into the bathroom, I sat on her floor and rummaging through her stuff, "FREYA STOP STEALING MY CLOTHES!" I couldn't believe it, the fact that she had majority of my clothes in her wardrobe, I wondered where half of these clothes went, now I know. Freya had swiped them from my wardrobe, I was going to raid her clothes when she went out and got all mine back. I shook my head I would forget about the clothes thief for now and find clothes for Freya.

By the time Freya was out the shower I had done her outfit, I sat her down in front of her desk and began blowing her hair, "straightened or curly?" I asked her softly.

"Crimpled," she said with a laugh.

I got the straighteners out and began to do her hair, I pinned it back and then sat in front of her and did her make-up, "don't blink," I warned. "Or I'll poke you in the eye." I began to put it on and managed not to poke her in the eye, I then grabbed the mascara and put it on. "Right get dressed." I watched as Freya got dressed and she turned around to face me, "you look beautiful." I had dressed her in a two piece top and skirt, it was so simple yet she looked so amazing.

"Also, that comment about your clothes, I'm sorry my turning into a wolf every shift is destroying my clothes, you don't wear half of these!" She protested.

"That's because they aren't in my closet," I said with a laugh. "I'll buy you some for christmas that you can't destroy, actually forget that. I know what you can do! You can walk around with just shorts you have loads of them."

"I'm a girl!" She protested. "I can't walk around topless, well I could but I don't want people seeing my boobs, they are mine and only mine."

"Right, what shoes?" I asked.

"Can I wear your boots? I like your boots," Freya said.

"Go ahead, be quiet going into my room Kara is asleep," I warned. "Speaking of where is Chloe?"

"Scott has her, he's bringing her round when he picks me up for the date, then mom has Chloe," Freya said. She walked out her room and I followed her into mine, Kara began crying as soon as my light was switched on. I walked over and picked her up out the crib and grabbed the bottle and fed her, it was weird to think a mechanical baby could do all this stuff, it was strange. I also knew our teacher was using them to monitor our progress, I sat on the bed as I watched Freya put my boots on.

"Bye boots, I'll see you when Freya breaks them," I muttered. Freya reached over and slapped me, I smiled and made my way back downstairs, I sat on the sofa it wasn't long until there was a knock on the door. Dad rushed to the door and grinned rubbing his hands together, he stopped smiling opening the door, "oh god."

"Scott," he said, his voice was practically frosty.

"Mr Swarek," Scott said. I couldn't help but be surprised he had never called my dad that, dad turned to me hiding his face from the door and pulled a funny face at me. "Is Freya ready to go?"

"Not yet, I would like to speak with you, what do you plan on doing with my daughter?" Dad asked.

I laughed, "just bowling and food sir," he said.

"Why should I let my daughter out?" Dad asked him.

"Because I'm 18 and if you don't let me out I'll jump out the window and go out anyway," I heard Freya say. My head turned to the stairs and she was coming down with mom behind her, "dad stop it, you don't do the scary parent well, that's mom."

"Am I scary Scott?" Dad asked. I stared shocked as dad's eyes glowed gold.

"Oh my god!" I shouted shocked. "Did you just change your eyes?!"

"No," dad lied.

"Sam!" Mom scolded. I smirked and stuck my tongue out at him.

"I'm pretty sure my eyes are scarier," Scott said. I stood up and walked over to the door as I watched this eye challenge, Scott's eyes turned red and I quickly looked away, "Alpha."

"Yeah sorry dad Scott beats you a million times over," I said apologetically. Dad turned and pushed me back onto the sofa, I landed in a tumble and frowned, "dad!"

"You are meant to be on my side Felicity, I named you!" He scoffed.

I looked at him sympathetically, "if anything Derek is slightly afraid of you," I told him. "Mainly because you tortured him but still a little bit."

"Where is Derek?"

"I don't know," I shrugged.

"Shouldn't you? He is your boyfriend," mom said.

"No he's not," I said. They all turned to look at me with a flat look on their face, I smiled, "we are too much of an awesome and cool couple to label ourselves boyfriend and girlfriend, we don't need that label." I shrugged, "plus I know he wouldn't be with anyone else, so we are exclusive without even labelling us."

"Yeah but if you did you guys might actually talk a little more," I heard a new voice say. I looked to see Lydia with her baby standing next to Scott. "Sorry was my input not wanted."

"Lydia," dad said.

"Mr S," she grinned. "Do I need to be grilled to come in and spend time with your other daughter? Or do I skip that."

Dad laughed, "I always liked you Lydia, come in," he said.

"Bye daddy," Freya said kissing dad's cheek. She grabbed the baby off Scott and shoved her into dad's arms, "take care of Chloe."

They shut the door and dad stood there looking at it stumped. "It's okay daddy you will always be scary to the rest of us," I said softly. "You can grill her when she gets back instead, I'll even help."

"Your horrible," Lydia laughed. "Can I join?"

"Want to stop the night?" I asked.

"Sure," she shrugged.


	21. Chapter 21

Twenty-one

For dinner Lydia and I ordered Pizza in, we was currently sat on the sofa eating and watching some junk on the television. "Are you okay?" Lydia asked softly. I looked at her confused, "I'm not the others you know, I can tell when something is bothering you and I get the feeling that something is bothering you and it has been since the other day." I sighed, I stood up and shut the living room door so nobody could hear what we was saying, "is it Derek?"

"Why does everyone think Derek and I should be having sex?" I asked quietly.

"This is what's bothering you? People mentioning yours two sex life?" Lydia asked in surprise. "Derek is older than you and I think it's more to do with that than you, more due to the fact that he's older. Is it bothering you? If so just tell them to mind their own business, your sex life is just that yours."

"I mentioned it to Derek and he just brushed it off, saying we would wait until I'm ready and stuff," I said.

"That's good right?"

"No, last night we was talking and I began changing, I've been changing in front of him for months and then he asked if I had a second thought about changing in front of him, I don't because I'm comfortable with my body. Then he started talking about how he was a man and he came over and kissed me and we started teasing each other and then I finally answered him and he was like your hard work and I made a joke about something else being hard-" I cut off not really knowing to say it, Lydia just nodded and I sighed I know I could trust her. "I started moving my hand over that part and then he told me to get dressed and I did, then he threw me onto the bed."

"Okay," Lydia said slightly confused, "your mad at him throwing you on the bed?"

"No, I'm confused because he said don't then jumped out my window," I whispered. Lydia laughed shaking her head, "what? Do you know something I don't? It's not funny, I don't have anyone to talk to about it, Freya is just entering dating, no way am I telling my mom that he won't be intimate with me."

"Oh Liss, he didn't just up out the window because something was wrong," Lydia said chuckling. "He was going to go wolf." I looked at her confused, "throwing you on the bed, he was no doubt fighting with himself not to go wolf."

"His eyes didn't glow," I said confused.

"It's not always the eyes Felicity, it can be the claws. He lost control Felicity and I can guarantee that it wasn't the first time it has happened," she said. "The fact we are having this conversation also means you are ready to have sex with him. Maybe it's not you that's not ready, Derek can lose control fast." I looked at her confused, I really didn't understand what she was getting at. "Your human Liss, which means if he accidently went wolf whilst you guys were have sex he could severely hurt you."

"I'm a witch not human, but why would he?"

"You are human Felicity, you don't have super healing like werewolves do," Lydia said. "Could you imagine how Derek would feel if he accidently hurt you? I'm not just talking about what could happen if he turned wolf whilst he was inside you but more over if he clawed you. You two really need to have this conversation and you need to make him listen and he needs to open up to you."

"Derek has never lost control," I protested.

"Didn't he almost kill Peter again for attacking you?" Lydia said.

"Yeah," I mumbled.

"It's not a bad thing that Derek doesn't want to be intimate with you, just the fact he's scared," she shrugged. "Also to your look of how do I know so much, I'll remind you that I am dating a hellhound he was scared he would burn me. They all have fears of doing something to harm us Felicity, Derek more than anyone he has lost so much his whole family."

"He tried to push me away that night I ran away," I said quietly. "He took me to his house before it gets demolished and we had a heart to heart and he mentioned that everyone he had loved or cared for died because of him, then he also said he would do what he could to protect me, surely he would just spoke to me about this rather than hiding it and pushing me away."

"Come on Liss you don't expect him to come out with I won't have sex with you in case I turn into a furry werewolf," she said pointedly. "I don't understand your relationship and I don't pretend to but after being with Jordan I get the not wanting to hurt us."

"Have you and Jordan?" I asked trailing off.

"Not yet, we've been close," she admitted. "I get the annoyance when they won't talk, it must be a man thing. Keeping things from us so we have to guess, if I'm honest it was something Alison said before she died about them loosing control with us." I looked at her confused, "just after Scott was turned he struggled to control it when him and Alison used to get a little hot and bothered his claws would extend and eyes glow, that's what gave me the hint about Jordan and obviously now Derek. Here's the funny thing, Derek tried to convince Stiles not to let Scott play the lacrosse games in case he went wolf on the field. I wonder if Derek had a conversation like this with somebody already. Don't worry he's not sleeping with you because you aren't attractive, and the way that man looks at you I can honestly say it's nothing to do with how you look."

"Well, I suppose that's something," I admitted. "I wonder when he'll come back around, don't be alarmed if someone is coming through my window, it's usually Derek."

"What's wrong with the front door?" Lydia asked confused.

"My parents answer the front door, Derek I allow to use my window and it works, he sneaks in and out and I don't even have to pay attention to it a lot of the time," I grinned. "He sometimes comes to watch me sleep and checks up on me, as I say I like it. You mention Jordan how are you two going? When Derek gave me updates on everyone he didn't quite know much about you two."

"Jordan and I are doing fine, he's doing his job and I'm at school, honestly during the whole discovery of what he was it brought us closer and I think because we are both harbingers of death we kind of understand each other and how we feel about what we are, I like him a lot and we connected, I can't explain it, like you and Derek. It just happened."

I smiled, the living room door opened and mom came in with a screaming Chloe, "Do they not shut up?" She asked. "Give me you and Freya as babies anyway, I would take them over this electronic crap."

I laughed, "mom-" the doorbell rang I stood up and walked over and answered it, Derek was stood there, I couldn't help but be surprised, "hi, come in." He came into the house and I shut the door mom was shaking the doll, I took it off her and threw her to Derek, "he's good at it." Mom stared at him as he managed to quiet down Chloe she frowned, "I told you."

"How? You have never been around children," mom complained.

"I don't know I managed to calm Kara, these dolls are horrible, glad we never had them in school," Derek shrugged. He came over and sat next to me on the sofa, he placed Chloe on the floor next to Kara and Noah, he reached over and grabbed an empty pizza slice and I frowned, "what you eat my food, only fair."

I laughed, "you two are so cute," Lydia said with a chuckle. "It's weird you should let people see this side of you instead of the angry and no humour Derek." Derek looked at her flatly and I laughed, I took a bite out of the pizza in his hand I flinched as he flicked my nose I rubbed it and frowned, "Yep just like that."

"So Stiles can take the piss, erm nope," Derek said. I smiled, "Why do they all need to see this side of me, it's reserved for Felicity and any other person I've been with." I looked at him flatly, "not like now I meant in the past, and I'm nice to say my sister I did give up being Alpha for her." Lydia rolled her eyes and I couldn't help but laugh I had a feeling that he had reminded them a lot of this whenever they brought up him being slightly rude. "I don't see why anyone would want to see this side, because regardless I can still rip your throat out with my teeth."

He snapped his teeth and I elbowed him, "stop being mean," I said shaking my head. I laughed a little, I did find it funny when Derek was mean just because he was mean for the fun of it. I laid my head on his shoulder and I could see Lydia grinning from the corner of my eyes, the front door opened and I turned to see Freya walking in with Scott, "Hey guys."

"Why is our baby on the floor?" Scott asked looking at them. "Wait which one is ours?!"

"Scott you awful person you can not tell your own metal baby from the rest!" Derek said teasingly. "What kind of parent will you ever be?"

"Yeah I bet you don't even know!" Scott protested. "Exactly they are metal they all sort of look the same so shut up. I'm taking the baby tonight to give Freya a break seeing as she barely slept last night." Freya picked the baby up and handed it to him and made their way to the door, I leaned over Derek and hanged off the sofa looking out the door. I hoped that they wouldn't see me but even if they did I wasn't fussed. I turned to look at Derek holding my legs and I grinned, "I had a really good time tonight Freya," Scott said quietly.

"I did too," Freya said. I poked my head further around the door, she stepped forward and wrapped her arms around him I turned to Derek and motioned for him to pull me up. He shook his head as I looked into his eyes he had a little glint in them and I glared at him, he wasn't going to help me at all. I shrugged I poked my head back around the door to see them in a make out session.

"Get a room," I muttered quietly. They pulled away and was starting to say goodbye all over again I quickly tried to move only this time I fell straight on my face, I heard laughter and looked at them flatly, I heard the door shut and looked up to see my sister looking down at me. She looked awfully disappointed but I couldn't help but laughing her face was so funny.

"Felicity Grace Swarek!" Freya said trying to sound angry. "That is what you get for snooping and you do realise that your boyfriend has super hearing."

"He's not my boyfriend," I protested. I stood up and sat on the edge of the soda, I placed my arm on his head and he knocked it off, I pouted and I looked down at him, "so fun to actually look down on you for a change."

He poked me in the gut and I frowned, "I don't look down on you," he complained.

"How was your date?" I asked.

"Fine," she said.

"That kiss on our doorstep says different, come on Freya I'm your sister," I complained.

"No none of your business," she teased.

"You can keep my boots if you tell me what happened," I bargained. She cocked her head to the side and hesitating, "plus all my clothes you currently have in your wardrobe and I'll event take you shopping."

"Done." She said instantly.

Derek chuckled, I turned to look at him, "Don't laugh you are coming with me, I am not putting up with her on my own, and as my whatever you will come and be a supportive whatever you are." I said. Derek's smile faltered which made me smirk, "haha sucker." I turned my attention to my sister who was currently hugging my boots, I was so going to buy another pair of them. "Right so what happened."

"We went bowling, I fell over and then he insulted me about my balance," Freya laughed. "Clearly even though I'm a werewolf balance is still not out friend," I shot Derek a dirty look knowing exactly how many times he had insulted me about me tripping over myself. "But bowling was good it was so fun it was nice just to act like normal teenagers we had food and honestly it was a brilliant date, Scott is just so he was so sweet."

"Not as cool as our date," Derek chuckled.

"It was a disaster!" I said shaking my head. "Well the first part the second part that was good, I'm glad you had a good date, it's nice that you've found someone who cares about you. How many times did you kiss?"

"A few," Freya shrugged. "Now bog off, I want to go in the bath and then sleep."

She went upstairs and I followed leaving Derek and Lydia downstairs, I stood by her bedroom door, "he treated you right?" I asked quietly. "Didn't try and push you into anything you didn't want to? If so I can attempt to throw him down the stairs?"

Freya laughed, "he was perfect Lissa, my confusion about liking him has gone, I like him a lot," she whispered. I walked over and pulled her into a hug, "do you always think about Derek?"

"Yeah," I smiled. "The first thing you think about when you wake up in the morning and the last thing at night."


	22. Chapter 22

Twenty-two

Kara had decided to cry all night, it made me wonder if the teachers had managed to make them set off at different nights. I had left Lydia in my room and went downstairs on the couch, I grabbed my phone and began to text Derek.

 **'Stupid baby keeping me awake I think we should talk'** I sent the message and got comfortable on the sofa with the baby in my arms, I yawned and stroked the doll's back. I still didn't understand how they had managed to create these to act exactly like human babies, it stumped me. I guess that was why I didn't do mechanics. The doll was still crying and I groaned, "shut up." I stood up and began bouncing the baby around trying to calm it, I was definitely not ready for children any time soon. I looked at my phone 10 minutes had passed and Derek still hadn't texted back. "If he's asleep I will hit him." I muttered.

I heard a soft knock on the front door, I walked forward and unlocked the door and opened it, Derek was stood there with a McDonalds in his arms, I let him in and shut the door, I sat down and he took the doll and calmed it down. "I figured maybe doing it face to face would be better than through text," he said.

"Smart choice," I answered. I went to reach over and grabbed it, I winced, my side had begun hurting again, Derek looked at me in concern and lifted up my side.

"It's bruising," he said softly. He ran fingers over my wound and I flinched slightly, "has it been hurting since we left hospital?"

"Only when I pull it like that," I said shrugging. I grabbed the food and began eating, I laid my head on his shoulder and he stole a fry. "Luckily I love you or I would shoot you again for stealing my food." His lips turned into a smile, "why are you good with my electronic baby?"

"I don't know," he shrugged. "So what did you want to talk about? You seemed fine earlier today."

"I didn't think it was an appropriate conversation to have in front of Freya or Lydia or my parents," I said shrugging. "Plus you did also say you didn't want anyone to know our business and other than Lydia I kept that quiet." Derek turned to face me as he stole another fry. I frowned but took another bite of the burger, "I just don't want what I'm about to say to you won't make you angry and walk out on me, we need to have this conversation."

"Okay."

I took the last bite of the burger and carried on eating fries, "last night in my bedroom," I said. His face changed instantly he nodded, I frowned I still couldn't gauge any idea what he was feeling because he still had a flat look on his face. "What happened? Don't try and get out of this in a way I know you can do, I'm confused and I need you to be honest with me."

"This conversation with Lydia was about last night?" He asked. I nodded, "it has nothing to do with you, I think you are beautiful and I love everything about you. Your body, your personality everything. I love your body and it has nothing to do with me not liking your body." He sighed and rubbed his head, "I lost control. I really don't know how to explain this to you Felicity."

"Just try Derek," I whispered.

He sighed and grabbed another fry out of my hand I took one too and ate it, "I lost control, I don't want your first time to be in your house with your parents downstairs and your sister and her boyfriend next door. I don't want that for you, I want it to be special for you." He said, I nodded and bit my lip. "But last night when you made the joke about something else being hard, I was already struggling to not go wolf. When I threw you on the bed I wasn't in control, I was going to go wolf and I didn't want to hurt you. So I jumped out the window and left, I would prefer that to ever hurting you."

"Lydia said it could be something like that," I mumbled. "She tried to reassure me that it was more you were afraid of loosing control than finding me ugly-"

Before I could say anything else Derek grabbed my cheeks and squished them together, I frowned that really did hurt. "Listen to me and listen good, you are the most beautiful person I know and regardless it is not all about looks. You drive me crazy Felicity." He stood up and spun around groaning he pulled me up making the fries fall onto the sofa, he crashed his lips to mine pushing me closer to him. He pulled away and rested his forehead against mine, "I have never ever lost control with any other women I have been with but you. You Felicity! You make me feel like I'm a teenager falling in love for the first time all over again, you drive me crazy and you don't know it!"

He crashed his lips to mine and deepened the kiss I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him tightly, "Derek," I whispered. I turned to look at the sofa, "you dropped my fries on the sofa." I pulled away from him and began picking the fries up off the sofa putting them back into their cardboard holder, as I did I could have punched myself I couldn't believe after him saying that all my stupid brain could think to muster up was that he dropped my fries on the sofa. If there was an award for being the most idiotic, stupidest, moron award I would be the winner. I picked up all the fries and turned to face Derek who had just put Kara on the other sofa, I groaned and rubbed my hands on my face keeping my face hidden in them.

"It's okay," I heard him say. "I know you get bubble brain," I couldn't argue with that, the one time I didn't is when he said I love you for the first time. "I was serious though, of the women I have been with none of them send me crazy like you do. None of them made me lose control and go wolf, none of them make my heart beat as fast as you do." He pulled me into a hug and I buried my head in his chest, "I love you Felicity." I leaned up and pressed my lips against his, I deepened the kiss and wrapped my arms around him, he placed his hands on my legs and picked me up. He carried us over to the sofa and sat down, I was straddling him, I looked at him and traced my fingers over his face.

"You are a beautiful man," I whispered. "I'm so lucky." I pressed my lips to his and kissed him softly, I pulled away and looked at him. "Thank you for not pushing away or not answering the issue that we just spoke about."

"Felicity, I know that conversation would come just didn't think that it would be so soon," he admitted. "You never once mentioned it before we came back to Beacon Hills, but you were getting older so I expected it eventually."

I laid my head on his chest and held on to him, "don't let go of me," I whispered as I found myself falling to sleep in his arms.

When I woke up in the morning I was wrapped in a quilt on the sofa alone, I sat up groaning and reached for my phone it was 7am, I was hoping to sleep through school. I looked over to the sofa and frowned where was the doll? I heard a knock on the door and groaned, who came around at 7am? I wrapped the blanket around me and trudged over to the front door, I grabbed the keys off the floor and unlocked the door. I opened it and saw Derek stood there with the doll and a bag, which smelt like it had food in.

"Good morning sleepy head," he said softly. He entered the house and I shut the door behind him, "I got some weird looks with this doll, like why is their a grown man with a doll?"

I laughed and took Kara off him, "I weirdly missed waking up to her today," I admitted sheepishly. I sat on the sofa and he handed me the bag of food, "I seriously could kiss you but food is more important." He sat next to me and I looked in the bag, there was two things wrapped up I handed him one and I grabbed the other one out the bag and unwrapped it. I unwrapped the foil and opened up the cob it had eggs, bacon and sausage on, "thank you!"

I didn't say another word as I began eating, I did begin to hear movement upstairs and I knew whoever was going to come down would question why Derek was here so early. I finished eating and began feeding the doll, I heard footsteps and looked to see my parents and Freya both coming down the stairs, "erm, Felicity I thought we had rules on boyfriends stopping over," mom said flatly.

"He didn't," I lied. "He brought me breakfast."

"Awww, where's mine?" Freya pouted. "I wish I had a boyfriend who would bring me breakfast. Or anybody that would bring me food I would love them forever."

"Who bought who breakfast?" I heard another voice ask. I looked up to see Lydia coming down the stairs. She saw Derek and I together and nodded in understandingly. "Oh I see."

"Well I think we should invent a new rule about not coming in when nobody is around," dad frowned.

"Daddy you were upstairs," Freya said flatly. "You were around, your rules suck."

Everyone came downstairs and I laid my head on Derek, "I best go get dressed for school, did I tell you how much it sucks?" Derek laughed, I sighed and made my way upstairs I changed and put my hair into a pony tail, I yawned and made my way back downstairs. Derek was sorting out the doll changing it and everything I couldn't help but laugh. "You were right, it's strange for a grown man to be playing with a doll."

Derek turned to look at me flatly, "this is your stupid assignment, if it wasn't for this we wouldn't even be in your house," he said pointedly. I nodded, he was right. "So I'm helping you so I can see you, if you prefer not I'll leave you with the baby that kept you up all night."

"No," I said quickly. "I'll stop making comments about grown man playing with the doll for my assignment." I sat on the sofa next to him and he handed me Kara, I lowered my voice as I began talking to him. "What time did you leave before coming back?"

"Half an hour before I got back," he said shrugging. "Figured your parents waking up to find you wrapped around me wouldn't be such a good thing, considering they only just started to accept us."


	23. Chapter 23

Twenty-three

The whole week went by so fast, I don't know if that's because we had all begun counting down the days and hours until returning the electronic dolls that kept us awake all night, over the past few nights Freya and I had a total of 5 hours sleep between us. We were cranky and acting like zombies as I looked around school a lot of the seniors had the same look as us, but for most of them they wouldn't get rid of them until Tuesday, where as because it was Monday we got rid of ours today and we was all ready for 4th period. Before that we had to go through 3 more periods and I had a feeling they would drag.

Derek hadn't come by since Tuesday night due to the fact my parents were more suspicious about him being in my room than ever before, so we agreed to not see each other whilst the electronic baby was here. I walked into English and sat down, Freya was taking a two minute nap also, I reached over and poked her side, she shot up immediately and frowned. "I hate you." She grunted.

I reached over and patted her head, "tomorrow we'll skive and sleep all day, how's that?" I asked softly.

"Stupid doll, never having kids if they are anything like that pissing doll," she cussed. I couldn't help but smile after all the complaining I had done she was finally complaining more than me, "Ugh Scott didn't even help that much might as well as been a single parent, idiot."

"He brought you food," I defended. She looked at me flatly, "I mean you are right. Bad Scott bad bad bad Scott."

"Right I know you are all tired and moody and just the worse emotions you teenagers can feel right now, but that's how all us parents feel when we have children. Get used to this it's a part of life and on that note let's get ready who did the reading?" The teacher said. I looked at her flatly, she had to be joking how could we manage to look after the dolls and do work. "You've just learned how hard it is for every parent out there."

"Yeah but these babies were way hardier than normal babies," Liam said. "I'm pretty sure they just put the hardest setting on to punish us."

"Oh you and your conspiracies, no babies are that hard, no quit your complaining, you get rid of them today!" She cheered. "Nah I'm kidding, it's hard." She sat down at the edge of her desk and looked out of us, "since you were assigned these babies we have heard nothing but praise of how you have handled these."

The door opened and our health class teacher came in with a massive bag, "as you have had them for a week we wasn't going to continue the torture of having to have them until 3rd period, we are currently going around collecting all those in today's class. I've looked at the data that your dolls sent to us and you've for the most part done well. So Monday's class put your dolls in the bag, they've already been switched off."

Freya shot up out of her seat throwing the doll into the bag, I threw her mine and she caught it putting it in the bag. With every doll that was chucked into the bag a sigh of relief was heard from us all, We all slumped back in our seats, "thank fuck for that," I muttered. Everyone murmured in agreement as soon as the teacher left the lesson began.

By the last lesson it hurt to walk, talk, breathe, move I was tired and my side was causing me slightly more pain than normal, I grabbed my phone out my pocket and got my conversation up with Derek. **'Come get me from school at end of day in maths so tired'** I sent the text and placed my head on the desk and looked at the board. I tried to focus on the lesson but it was hard, I turned to look at Stiles and Malia, "tired."

"Yep," they agreed. I looked at the clock and it was 10 minutes before the end of the lesson and I was hoping it would go fast.

"Felicity your bleeding!" Stiles said, everyone turned to look at me and I shook my head. "I could have said that quieter huh?"

I looked down at my side and groaned, "Miss Swarek why don't you go to the nurse," Mr Lane said. "That looks bad."

I sat up and lifted up my top slightly, I was bleeding again, I looked at it confused, "I thought it had healed," I mumbled. I felt myself going dizzy and blinked.

"Stiles why don't you help her," Mr Lane said. I shook my head, I put my top over my wound and stood up as I did the whole room spun, I fell back into my seat and groaned. "Help her up."

"No, I'm fine," I mumbled. I packed my stuff up and tried to concentrate, I put my stuff in my bag as the bell went as soon as it did the door opened and Derek walked in.

"Mr Hale, never thought I'd see you in my classroom again," My Lane said.

Derek ignored him and came over to me, he saw the blood and lifted up my top, "We need to get you to the hospital," he said. I shook my head with a frown, "yes you are bleeding, no arguments Felicity I'm taking you." He picked me up out of my seat and I rested my head on his shoulder, "can you tell Freya to meet us at the hospital and tell her parents."

"Should you be really taking her?" Mr Lane asked. "Your a little old to be involved."

I felt Derek's hand tighten on me and winced slightly, "it's cool Mr Lane, we're together." I mumbled. Derek picked my bag up and he carried me out the school, my eyes closed and I found myself falling asleep.

"She lost how much blood?!" I heard someone say shocked.

"Almost 4 pints of blood, good job somebody noticed or she would be dead in a few hours, we've given her blood, hopefully there should be no lasting effects," a nurse said. "But for some reason her wound isn't healing, even with the stitches in."

I heard the door shut and struggled to open my eyes, "I'll be back," Derek said. "I'm going to have a little talk with the person who thought it was smart to attack her."

I felt lips on my head and I opened my eyes I was met with Derek's chest, "don't go," I whispered. He looked down at me, "you aren't a killer."

"I'm not going to kill him, I need to find out what exactly he did to you," Derek told me softly. "An hour and I'll be back."

I nodded, I watched him leave the room and I sat up groaning, my parents and Freya were sat by my bedside, "I thought something was weird about you," Freya accused. "Why can't I tell with you as good as you can tell with me?"

I laughed, "because Freya I usually am the one helping you," I told her with a chuckle. I sat up and winced and leaned against the pillows, I looked down at my side to see it have a bandage back on, "I also haven't taught you how to rely on the bond properly. I just thought I was tired, I didn't actually think I was loosing blood, there was no blood on my clothes that I can think of."

"Well they want to keep you in overnight again," mom said. "They are worried by the fact you haven't healed, it's been over a week since you've been released and you should have really healed by now."

I nodded, "okay," I whispered. I rubbed my eyes and yawned, I was so tired, "at least I have an excuse not to be at school tomorrow, I'm practically bleeding to death, slow and painful death, at least I'll be able to sleep when I'm dead."

"Wow I wonder who she gets inherited the drama queen gene off," dad insulted looking at my mom, which then started a mini insult fight between them.

I switched off my brain and turned to look at Freya, I reached over and grabbed her hand and squeezed her hand, "what's wrong?" I asked softly. She looked at our parents and smiled sadly, "They'll be at it for at least another 20 minutes of insults, talk to me Freya."

"I don't want to put anymore stress on you Felicity, you aren't healing for some strange reason and you shouldn't have to deal with my drama," Freya said sadly. I looked at her and raised an eyebrow, "tomorrow is a full moon."

"And you are nervous," I said quietly. She nodded, "Freya you don't have to worry I'll be there as always and we will deal with whatever happens but if it's anything like the last one then it will be easy."

"But if it is like last time then I took so much of your energy from you, the fact that you felt a little bit of you slipping away-"

"How do you know that?" I frowned. "How do you know that I felt you sucking my soul away so to speak?"

Freya looked at me flatly, "your over protective boyfriend who isn't your boyfriend," she said pointedly. "We had some words when you were asleep that time I was chained up he told me that you had told him part of your soul was slipping away and he needed to find a solution or he was going to lose us both. You aren't healing and you need all the strength you can gather right now and giving it to me that won't help you."

"I'm not going to leave you in that transitioning stage until I heal Freya, you are my twin sister and if you think otherwise you are sadly mistaken," she said. "I will not put you in the danger where not only I take your soul but your life. I won't do that to you Felicity you have a life and that isn't just revolving around me and dealing with what I did to myself. Well not what I did but you know what I mean."

"Freya, you don't have a choice, you will be in too much pain to notice and if you haven't noticed we are twins which means I feel your pain," I said shaking my head. "You haven't found a way to stop it, wherever you go I will find you." Freya ran a hand through her head, I think she knew better than to argue about this, "I love you Freya and I won't let you go in pain and we will get the others to help, if I can't handle they take from me like I take from you."

"Why not just let Scott take from me?" Freya asked. "Why does it have to be you?"

"Because she's your twin," mom said. We both turned to look to see mom and dad looking at us, I wondered when they had stopped arguing and listening in to our conversation. "It won't work if somebody else tried to help you, whoever and whatever injected you it should have killed you."

"I'm sorry what?"

"The injection should have killed you, I got a vial of your blood from Derek, one he took just after you were injected. The injection should have killed you. The only reason it didn't is because you draw from each other, that's how you haven't died yet, when you stop drawing from each other that's when you will die."


	24. Chapter 24

Twenty-four

Freya had ran out the hospital room after mom had made that little omission I reached for my phone and sent Scott a message for him to go after her. I looked at both of my parents and mom sighed, "she had to know eventually right?" Mom asked looking at me for reassurance. "I mean-"

Before she could say anything else I interrupted her, "yes mom, we both had to know eventually. Especially if we never manage to fix her, she needed to know she would always have to rely on me to save her. Best she know now than ever, I think she just ran off due to the fact that I'm not healing and she was already nearly killing me when I was at full health."

"She's also right though Felicity, you need all of your strength to heal," mom said. "You can't help her this full moon."

"Mom I'm not going to let her be in pain," I frowned. "I'll do it if I was dying and if I did die at least my last breath would be helping my sister live." I reached over and grabbed the glass of water and took some small sips I placed the drink back on the side and laid back down. "I'm going to get some sleep." I closed my eyes and almost immediately I fell asleep.

I opened my eyes and the room was empty, I yawned and reached for my phone it was 9am, I couldn't help but be surprised I had slept all night without once waking up. The hospital door opened and Melissa came in with my chart in her hand, "Good morning Felicity," she smiled. She came over and detached my IV, "We age getting ready to release you, your mom will be coming to get you."

"Okay," I nodded. "Did Scott manage to find my sister?"

"Yes he did, she was on the roof getting some air," Melissa said, I could hear a disapproving tone in her voice and I couldn't help but smile a little, "Mr Hale also popped in to see you but you were asleep."

"Derek didn't stay?" I asked confused.

"It wasn't Derek who came to see you, it was Peter Hale," Melissa said.

"Strange question was he alone?" I asked quietly.

"No, Derek was with him," she said. "I'm going to get your discharge papers ready and leave you to get dressed." She left my room and I got out the bed, I rubbed my hand where the IV had been in, I hated them they were seriously the worse things, I get that they help you but that didn't make them any less horrible to have to endure. I walked over to the bag on the chair and grabbed out the clothes that had been left, I quickly stripped out the hospital gown and into my normal clothes, I brushed my hair throwing it up in a bobble. As I ran a hand through my ponytail I frowned slightly it could do with a cut.

The door opened again and I turned to see my mom and Melissa walking back in, "your papers are all signed, we best get you to school," mom said. I frowned, "what you didn't think because you was in hospital that meant you got a day off school?" I nodded, "unlucky."

"Well, your papers are done, we would like to see you in a week to check if that is healed or is healing correctly, just so we don't have another weird mishap like this," she said with a smile.

I grabbed my bag and we left the hospital, mom drove me straight to school much to my protests, she pulled up outside and handed me my school bag, "Goodbye darling have a good day," she said with a massive grin. I got out the car and slamming the door, I heard the window wind down and turned to look at my mom, "don't take it out of the car, the car gets you places, be nice to the car."

I rolled my eyes and walked into school, I went straight to my locker and picked up my english books and made my way straight to english, I walked in and sat down next to Freya, "Miss Swarek you are late."

"No I'm not," Freya said before I answered. "Darn."

"Not you Freya, Felicity."

"I just got released from hospital again," I said. "Is that a good enough reason to be late? My doctor sure thinks it is."

"Can I have proof?" She asked.

I looked at Freya in disbelief as did some of the others who saw how much I bled out, I stood up and lifted up the bottom of my top and turned to the side where my wound was slightly still bleeding, "enough proof?" I asked annoyed. I pulled my top back down and slammed myself into my seat, "I'm not a liar, I really was in hospital, half of this class practically saw me bleeding to death in maths, you can even ask Mr Lane because he saw it too."

"Okay thank you Miss Swarek."

"Your welcome," Freya said angrily. I reached over and squeezed her hand, she would have to be careful today being that it was a full moon tonight, which meant her wolf would be more on edge than any normal day. Freya looked at me and her eyes were golden, I pointed to my eyes and she closed hers a moment later they were back to her normal brown eyes. "Thanks."

"Try and not stress so much today," I warned. "I cannot be with you all the time to make sure you aren't eyes glowing or claws extending, and I'd rather not bring anymore attention to us than we already have." Freya rolled her eyes but nodded at least she knew in my own way I was always going to be looking out for her and that would never change, the only time it would be if either of us would be dead. I turned my attention to the lesson and began working, one thing I had noticed in the time I had away from hospital I had missed a lot of work and would have to use the free period I had today to catch up on everything I had missed. Well attempted to catch up on the work, somehow I figured something would probably come up and make me push it aside again.

The end of the school day came by fast, Freya had only lost her temper once but because it was getting dark earlier we had to rush home quicker, as I walked into the house I smelt something amazing. I ran into the kitchen and saw my mom stabbing a pie, "is that?" I asked.

"Your favourite pie? Yes, I figured after sending you to school after coming out of hospital I should do something nice for you," mom chuckled. I walked around and hugged her, "how was school?"

"Behind since being in the hospital twice," I sighed. She looked at me sympathetically, "I guess I should just dedicate all spare time to studying or at least catching up. I couldn't really concentrate with it being a full moon and all."

"It's your sister that should be bothered by that not you," mom said pointedly. "Being that she is the werewolf and all."

I looked at her, "I have a question, you and dad are wolves too?" She nodded frowning slightly. "Why don't you get irritated by the full moon? I mean Freya is so irritated and on edge right now, that's why I can feel it."

"We have had a lot of practice in the years that we have been wolves Felicity," mom said. "Freya will learn eventually, it takes time she hasn't been a wolf for that long and right now what she is going through is not normal for a wolf in the sense that she shouldn't have to shift with the help of her twin sister. We are hoping whatever she is going through we can fix, just like your injury. Which I had an idea about actually."

"What turn me into a wolf? My body rejected that gene or I would be a wolf," I told her flatly.

"Hahaha no," mom said. "You healed Freya when she shifts, what if when you try it tonight Freya tries to heal you."

"But she doesn't have powers like I do," I said confused. "We don't share magic."

"Says who?" Mom asked. "We've already said we don't know what is happening with you girls, we don't know what you can do or not do. In theory Freya shouldn't have to shift with your help, you aren't a wolf so how are you managing to help her shift?"

"Erm that's a good point," I mumbled. I sat down on the side, "so what do we do?"

"FREYA!" Mom shouted. "Can you come down a minute please?!"

A moment later I heard running down the stairs and she came into the kitchen, "What did I do now?" Freya asked with a laugh.

"Nothing," mom said. She looked at her, "is there something you did?"

"No!" Freya said.

"I want you to try and heal Felicity," mom said.

"I don't have powers, shouldn't Felicity heal herself?" Freya said frowning.

"Your both so thick sometimes, I don't know how," mom said shaking her head. "Right Felicity helps you shift Freya so in theory you should be able to help her heal only when there is a balance. Maybe the fact your blood hasn't healed from the injection is that it hasn't had a balance to link to, Felicity needs helming and your blood isn't pushing whatever was injected into you out and it should have."

"Wait so you are saying I wasn't healing because Felicity didn't need healing?" Freya asked.

"I don't know this isn't something that me and your father has ever seen so we are trying just anything right now Felicity isn't healing if her powers are anything like I've seen before or known of for some people she should be able to heal," mom admitted.

"I guess we can try when crazy hour comes," Freya said.

There was a knock on the door, "oh Felicity and Freya I invited your boyfriends round." We both stared at her in shock, "What better than you sneaking them in at all times of the night."

"Not me," I lied.

Freya laughed, "yes it is," she frowned. "Not me, I'm good."

"It's both of you," mom said. "I know and I would put a stop to it but at least they are coming into the house and you are not leaving the house at random times of the night."

I stood up and made my way into the living room, I opened the front door and let them in, "Hi," I said. "Freya is in the kitchen." Scott walked into he kitchen, I wrapped my arms around Derek and kissed him softly. "Hello."

"How are you feeling?" He asked softly.

"I'm fine, no pain yet, erm and no bleeding since they patched me up again," I told him. "Where did you go last night?"

"I was there until the hospital kicked me out, and I even came with Peter, he didn't do anything to you, I mean other attack you I mean, he didn't do anything that should be causing this."

"Nice to know," I said. I shut the front door and made my way back into the kitchen, I looked over at mom, "when's dad going to be home?"

"He finishes in 10 minutes then he should be straight home."


	25. Chapter 25

Twenty-five

I watched as the moon rose I could feel Freya's irritation, she was more antsy than usual. Her pain was feeling like a dull ache to me but to her it could feel a lot more worse than I feel. I could hear her pacing in the living room, I was currently sat in the kitchen with Derek and Scott. "Should she be alone right now?" Scott asked.

I couldn't help but smile he was such the over protective boyfriend and they wasn't even together properly yet. "Scott, I can literally feel her, she's fine I mean she's a little irritated but she's fine. The only reason why I need you both here is in case something goes horribly wrong, but you need to stay out of Freya's way." I stood up and made my way into the living room and ran upstairs I went into my bedroom and grabbed my sports bra I changed quickly and made my way back down stairs.

"I'm jealous of your body," I heard Freya complain. "I mean why do you get to look good in sports bra?"

"Freya you just have to wear one," I told her with a laugh. I walked over to her and she was staring at the window the moon was almost high. "You don't need to worry."

"It's time," she said her eyes closing. She opened them and they were glowing gold I looked at her claws and they were extended.

"Place your hand on her wound Freya," I heard mom say. I turned to look at mom standing at the door. As soon as she did I couldn't help but flinch it was like an electric shock, "Felicity do what you usually do."

I placed my hand on her spare hands and held it tightly, I closed my eyes and focused on Freya. I opened my eyes and frowned, Freya hadn't shifted, "what?" She asked confused. "How come I didn't shift?"

I pulled the bandage off my side and looked down it had healed, "it worked," mom said in surprised. "Damn I didn't think it would."

Freya and I turned to our mom and shook our head, "why the heck would you suggest it if you didn't think it would work?" I asked.

"Freya go half wolf," mom said. She closed her eyes and began to focus, I watched as her claws began to extend, she opened her eyes and they were golden, "now human."

Freya looked at mom flatly shaking her head, she looked at her hands and they slowly began to retract, "mom I know how to control it, well I did before the whole injection issue. Do you think it's solved I'm back to normal?"

"Only time will tell," mom said softly.

I walked into the kitchen and Derek turned to look at me, "you are healed," he said confused. "How? You was basically just bleeding to death a moment ago!"

I smiled, "Mom had an idea bout Freya and I use our magic to counteract each tore, so where I help her shift she uses my powers to heal me," I said. "It's very complicated and mind boggoling to anyone who isn't a twin. We think we may have solved it for good this time, well we hope we won't know until Freya wants to shift of her own accord."

I grabbed Derek's hand and pulled him out into the garden, I sat on the porch and Derek sat behind me, I moved closer in-between his legs and he held me. "I'm glad that you healed and Freya solved her shifting issue, I can't believe after a year your mom solved it in like a day."

I sighed, "in fairness she had information we didn't, if we knew I had powers or was a witch then we would have figured it out a lot sooner." Derek didn't say anything else about the situation, I just laid in his arms as I looked up at the moon, "do you like the moon?"

"We need it to turn," he replied.

"Yeah but do you like it?" I asked. "I mean not in the sense of turning just as part of our earth and a natural part of our solar system."

"Didn't know you listened in Science," he smirked. I rolled my eyes, "you roll your eyes too much."

"I thought that's why you love me," I chuckled. "I do hate science doesn't mean I don't listen some of the time Derek. You still haven't answered my original question. Do you like the moon?"

"I suppose, it's a part of who I am really," he shrugged. "Find more solace in the moon rather than the sun. What about you Miss Felicity who is trying to create a moment, sun or moon?"

"Moon," I said looking at the sky. "Not to create a moment but it's just to think there is other worlds and our whole galaxy is out there. It's beautiful if you really think about it."

"Since when was you into astrology?" He asked.

"Isn't that just for stars?" I asked confused.

"I don't know," he shrugged. "I didn't take astrology and neither did you good job really you would be very bad at it." I looked at him flatly, "what you would be you can't even deny it."

"Can too," I grumbled. I pouted, I leaned up and kissed him softly, "did I ever tell you how much you mean to me and how thankful I am for everything you have done to help and put up with me, I know I'm not the easiest person to take care of."

He kissed the top of my head, "Felicity we are not having another I love you moment your head is getting too big too many for you." I smiled to myself and shook my head slightly, "what's wrong?"

"What?" I asked confused.

"You realise I watch everything you do and when you are thinking too much in a worry way, you get frowns on you forehead," he said. He stroked my forehead and pressed his lips to my head, "always be beautiful, also you bite your lip."

I let go of my lip and smiled sheepishly, it still shocked me how much he did actually take notice, it made me wonder how many times he had been paying attention to me and I hadn't been paying attention at all. "I just I feel like things have changed since being back here I don't mean with you or us, me I just feel like things are different."

"Good different or bad different?" He asked softly.

"I don't know," I shrugged. "Good I think, I mean we don't have to hide us from my parents, school is back to normal I just it feels to good to be true like everything is being easy."

He played with my hair and kissed my hair, "Felicity," he said softly. He leaned forward and kissed me, he pulled away resting his hand on my stomach. "You are just used to having always something to do for the last year it's been hectic and you haven't really had a chance to sit down and just think. You need to do that now."

I nodded, I let out a breath of air and just laid back in his arms, I closed my eyes and just enjoyed the feel of the wind blowing through the air. "What do you think about Scott and Freya?"

"I don't care," he shrugged. I sighed, "anyone who can put up with Freya is a miracle worker in my book."

I laughed, "Freya isn't that bad, she just gave you a hard time Derek," I said rolling my eyes. "You know dating her big sister an all she wanted to make sure you were treating me right."

"And her conclusion?" He asked.

"You're a dick," I laughed. I shivered, Derek sat me up and I turned to look at him taking his jacket off, he wrapped it around my arms and hugged me tightly, "thanks."

"You don't usually get cold easy," he said. "Let's get you inside." He stood up picking me up at the same time he carried me inside I felt my head hit something. "Oops sorry."

I rubbed my head, "damn Derek," I groaned. "Watch the doors." He rubbed my head and he brought me upstairs and dropped me on the bed. He walked back and shut my door quietly and he climbed onto the bed and hovered above me, I leaned up and kissed him softly. "Good job hitting my head makes no difference to my head."

"I'm not so sure about that," he teased. "I think your head needs checking."

I giggled, "well if we are being mean then all that torture clearly got to your head," I said. He leaned down and placed his lips on mine, I kissed him softly, I felt his hands on my stomach, I ran my hand down his back moving them to the front of his body. I prodded my finger into the stomach, I pulled away from him burst out laughing, I turned on my side. I shook my head, "oh that was too funny."

"Maybe that head does need checking," he said. He moved off me and grabbed my leg as soon as he did I knew what he was going to do. I tried to sit up, he grabbed my feet and began tickling the bottom.

"NO!" I screeched kicking my feet at him, I laughed as he tickled my feet, I tried to twist my foot away from him but he had werewolf strength over me. I kicked my foot up and I had managed to hit him in the face but it made no difference because he wouldn't stop tickling my other foot. "I hate this."

"Are you going to poke me again?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

He had stopped tickling my foot for now, and I looked pursing my lips, I shook my head, "no," I laughed. He went back to tickling my foot again and I screamed. "No, Derek!"

His hands left my foot and moved straight to my side, I groaned I hated being tickled. I laughed and turned around kicking him again, "you are rude."

"No," I sighed. I grabbed onto his hands but it didn't stop him from still tickling me. "Derek I hate it."

"I know," he laughed. I couldn't help but smile, I had missed his laugh it sounded slightly more carefree than usual and I loved it. I reached up and poked him in the stomach, every time he tickled me I would poke him.

"What is all this noise?!" I heard someone ask. I turned to look at my door Freya and my mom were stood there looking at us with a raised eyebrow.

I looked at Derek who still trying to tickle me, "they are having a tickle fight, duh," Freya said with a chuckle.

"Well keep it down I am trying to get some work done," mom said.

"Sorry, werewolf hearing," I said flatly.

Mom smiled and walked downstairs Freya looked at me, "you are lucky I heard mom coming and opened your door Felicity," mom said.

"Thanks, I'll pay you back when you have Scott over," I laughed.

"For real though keep it down nobody needs to hear you two flirting it's weird," she said. She shut the door quietly and I heard her going into hers.

"I hate your sister," Derek grumbled.

I poked him again, "stop picking on my sister," I told him slightly amused. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he looked at me, "what you can't tickle my feet if they are wrapped around your waist." I could feel how hard he was getting and I couldn't help but smile. I bit my lip as I looked up at him, he reached his hands back and I felt them land on my feet. I squeezed my feet together and reached up and grabbed his hands, "why aren't you ticklish?"

"Because I'm awesome," he scoffed. I laughed, he leaned down and blowed in my face, I looked at him flatly "I always wondered how you would react to that."

I flicked his nose and he looked at me quite shocked, I laughed I turned on my side I felt his hand move and I went tumbling off my bed, I landed on the floor with a thump and still couldn't stop laughing. "Yeah that was funny." I reached up and tried to pull him off my bed, "if I was a werewolf would I be able to pull you off my bed?"

"Haven't you wanted me on your bed for the past dew days?" He asked pointedly.

I laughed, "I could do the floor, well we could do the floor." He looked at me shocked and I laughed, "you. Wow. Felicity. I'm struggling for words."

"Yeah I can tell," I laughed.


	26. Chapter 26

Twenty-six

I could hear an annoying beeping noise, I frowned, I rolled over in bed and placed my hand on my alarm clock. I picked it up and threw it at my wall, "Felicity throw it at the other wall!" Freya shouted.

"Don't throw it at all!" Mom shouted.

"Shut up," I groaned. I rolled back over and frowned my bed was empty, I sat up and frowned, Derek had snuck back out my window again. I groaned and l sat up and looked around my room, from the latest alarm clock it had made a dint in my wall. I winced I was going to get in trouble for that when my parents saw it. I got out of bed and got dressed, I yawned and made my way into Freya's room, "your wall is the furthest away so you get the alarm clock."

"You could just turn it off like a normal person," Freya said flatly.

I scoffed. "I'm not normal," I told her. "I do try not to set it but mom comes in my room and sets it."

"That's because the last time you kicked her into your bedroom door, she didn't even know you could be that strong," Freya said. "Are you actually coming to school with me? Or is your boyfriend who probably just snuck out your window taking you?"

"I don't actually know when he snuck out," I told her. "Yeah I'm coming with you, I need some bacon." I walked out her room and ran downstairs, I walked into the kitchen and mom was cooking the bacon. "I have a whole in my wall from alarm clock number." I trailed off as I tried to think how many alarm clocks I had actually broken now.

"Too many to count," mom said flatly. "I'll fix it, well your dad will. Sit down your breakfast is ready, I won't be home until early morning shift is a long one today. Your dad has a business trip and he will be leaving for that at 2pm, so you girls will be only tonight and I expect you to be responsible."

"Can we have a movie night?" I asked quietly. "Invite some friends around and just watch films?"

"Sure," mom said. She handed me a plate and I sat down at the table and began to eat the bacon sandwich this is one of the great reasons to be up early. Bacon. "I wonder if you look at the bacon the same way you look at Derek."

"I don't want to eat Derek," I said frowning. "I am eating this bacon though."

Mom laughed Freya came down and grabbed a plate off mom and sat down at the table, I put my plate in the kitchen sink and yawned, "how can you be tired? You sleep all the time," Freya asked flatly.

"Because I can," I said not really having an excuse other than the fact I was lazy. "Because you take half of my energy."

"Haha," she said rolling her eyes.

"I know I'm hilarious thank you," I laughed. Mom shook her head quietly and turned to face us both. "Haha."

"You are in an awfully good mood Felicity," mom said. "Did something happen? You aren't usually this happy or anything actually."

I looked at her raising an eyebrow, "mom, can I not be happy?!" I asked shaking my head.

"No," Freya said with a laugh. "You always grumpy in the morning hence why I get an alarm clock at my wall every single morning."

I looked at her flatly, "dear sister that alarm clock deserves everything it gets," I said pointedly. "Anything that is used to wake me up is horrible, hence why I don't use my phone." I shook my head and grinned, "why can't I be happy?"

"Because you are a grump," a new voice said. I turned to see dad walk into the kitchen and I frowned, "hence why we have holes all over the house."

"Meanies," I pouted.

"Did you and Derek have sex?!" Freya asked.

"Freya!" I screamed.

"I should hope not," my parents said at the same time.

"I haven't," I said flatly. I reached over and slapped Freya around the head, "I'm sorry I will be grumpy from now on since you are so suspicious!"

"Felicity you aren't a happy morning person, you are a grumpy morning person," dad said with a smile. "You get that from me I'm afraid kid." Dad kissed my head and then patted it, "morning sucks."

"Well after that bullying moment I'm going to school," I said. I looked to see Freya was still eating, she had a sandwich I took a bit out of her sandwich and she frowned, "hurry up, some of us have weeks of homework to catch up on."

"Some of us shouldn't have been in hospital twice!" Freya protested.

"You have a point, sadly though I don't care," I laughed. I went to take another bite and I felt a slap around my head.

"Touch my food and I will bite your hand off," she said flatly. I pouted and she smirked, "don't touch my food in future. Some of us have sharp teeth."

"Some of us can somehow control the wind," I said smirking.

"Girls no need to try out your abilities on each other, you two may be supernatural but the house is not," mom said pointedly. "Do it in the woods if you have to." I laughed "I don't like you like this."

"Come on Freya we are just being insulted by our parents," I said flatly. "Bullies, all of you." I walked out the kitchen and into the living room, I picked up my bag and opened the front door. "Freya come on!" I yelled.

"I'm coming you loser!" She shouted back. I looked over my shoulder to see her scoffing the last part of her bacon sandwich down her throat, she picked up her bed and slammed the door shut behind us. We walked towards school and as soon as we arrived she walked off.

"Goodbye," I called sarcastically. "Where are you even going?"

"I am going to talk to my teacher about the test I failed whilst you were in hospital because I didn't even go," Freya admitted. "Don't tell mom and dad, they always complain about me failing."

"Alright is that why you wanted to leave?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah, your library excuse was good enough, I'm sorry I used you again but I can't tell them I failed another test."

"Tell me when and I'll cover," I said softly. "I know how hard school can be for you Freya. I'll always cover and be there when you need me to. And on that note I'm going to the library."

"Thanks," Freya said.

I went to my locker and began getting my books out we had about an hour until lessons began, I was so glad that we only had one more day left until the weekend. I grabbed my access card and let myself into the library, I found an empty table and got myself sorted, I looked over the books and started in order of what I had to do. I put all my attention into getting this work done in the small time I had before class.

The bell rang and I jumped, I looked up in surprise Lydia was sat there also working, "how long have you been sat there?" I asked curiously.

"For about half an hour," she said. "You were too busy concentrating on your work to even noticed when I arrived, by the way you work fast."

I smiled, I packed my stuff into my bag and made my way towards my locker I placed the extra work in and began to get the stuff I needed for English. I walked into my classroom and sat in my seat I looked to my right and frowned, where was Freya? The bell rang again a moment later the classroom door shut, I couldn't help but frown, what was my sister doing that made her late?

10 minutes into the lesson the door finally opened I turned to see Freya walking in, "sorry I'm late, I had a make-up test," Freya said handing them a note. She came over and sat next to me, I looked at her, "test ran late." I raised an eyebrow and she grinned, "I snuck in to see Scott before coming to this lesson but I was like 4 minutes late anyway."

"Girls is there anything you would like to say to the class?" The teacher interrupted the conversation. I was beginning to think she hated me and the sad thing is that she had me almost everyday. "Since you believe that it is more important than my lesson."

"No I'd like not to say it to the whole class which is why I am whispering it to my sister," Freya said, the class chuckled and I stared at her in disbelief. "If I wanted the whole class to hear it I would say it."

"Freya," I said shocked.

She laughed and shook her head, "oh that's funny," she said.

The teacher just stared at us, clearly she had yet to experience a day where Freya and I bounced off each other as much as we did today. "Detention both of you," she said.

"What did I do?" I asked shocked. "It was her that was rude not me, gosh being punished for being a twin." Freya looked at me and laughed, I winced and turned to face her. "That's why isn't it?"

"Yes," the teacher said. "After school today."

I sighed and slumped back in my seats as I looked at Freya who just seemed happy, she was so strange today. "Well then Felicity shouldn't be punished for my rudeness so I'll be there, Felicity has work to catch up on you know being in hospital for a long time."

I looked at Freya, I wanted to hit her today, clearly she had took some of my happy energy from this morning, she never used to argue with teachers although I was the smart one I was also the bad one the one that got in detention more than anything. I put my head down and carried on with my work I would let Freya argue it out with our teacher, by the time the bell rang I was glad. Freya was driving me crazy, she wouldn't shut up the whole way through the lesson and I don't know what was wrong with her.

I left my classroom and put my stuff in the locker I took my phone out of the locker shoving it in my pocket, "Hey Floss," Scott said. I turned to look at Scott "can we talk?"

"Have you noticed Freya being weird? After her test she's gone a little loopy," I said frowning.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about actually, she just walked straight past me and into a cupboard, like walked smack bang into the door," Scott said.

"She's clumsy," I said shrugging, "something is weird, I think she might have had no sleep that's the last time loopy Freya had an appearance."

"You name her personalities?" Scott asked shocked.

I scoffed, "you put up with her in this mood," I said pressing my lips into a thin line. "I'll keep an eye out, at first I thought maybe it's backlash off us healing each other, but that's never happened before."

"You've never managed to stop Freya from shifting on a full moon before either," Scott said pointedly.

I patted his shoulder, "she's fine, she's just-" I stopped mid sentence as I heard a loud crash, and then laughter. I shut my locker and followed the noise, I turned the corner and Freya was on the floor surrounded by the cleaning products. "Freya!"

"Hey Lissa," she laughed. She sat up and shook her head, "That was funny, please tell me someone got that on camera."

"Freya how much sleep did you have?" I asked pulling her up the floor.

She yawned, "I don't know." She shrugged and walked over to Scott, I groaned I was in hell today.


	27. Chapter 27

Twenty-seven

True to my words Freya had gotten in trouble in every lesson, it felt like that she had been cramming energy drinks every time I looked away. I shoved her into our house and she fell face first onto the floor, "Freya," I groaned. I tried to pull her up but she didn't move, I picked her legs up and shut the door, they fell back against the door. Well if she wasn't going to move I was going to let the door hit her every time. I grabbed my school bag off the floor and made my way into the kitchen I placed it on the table and reached for my phone and sent a message to everyone to come through the backdoor and not the front door.

I started doing my work about half an hour into it, I looked up as I heard the back door opening, Scott, Stiles, Liam, Lydia, Malia and Derek all walked in, Derek came over and kissed my head. "Where's Freya?" Lydia asked.

"Go look by the front door," I sighed. "Someone needs to move her I tried but werewolf strength overpowers me." Derek walked into the living room, "do it nicely." I warned. They all looked at me confused, I smiled I leaned back and watched him, he picked my sister up and dropped her on the sofa "I said nicely."

"I didn't drop her on the floor," Derek said flatly as he came back into the kitchen. I pulled a face and nodded my head to the side he had a point, he didn't drop her on the floor.

"You are so mean," Stiles said. I rolled my eyes here came the bitch arguments that those two always had. I rubbed my head and decided to turn them both off in my head until they would stop the bitching that they usually had. Soon enough insults were flying around the room although they were all joking - I hoped they were anyway.

"How do you manage to turn them off?" Lydia asked breaking my concentration.

"I live with Freya," I said shaking my head. "That's how I manage to turn them off, plus I'm used to Freya and Derek bickering, he acts like a 5 year old around Freya, don't get me wrong she starts it a lot of the time but he always has to say something back."

"That's because she's annoying," Derek said before I could say anything else. I reached over and patted his shoulder and he glared at me, I removed my hand off his shoulder and smiled sheepishly. "Good."

I glared back at him, "just you wait," I muttered. "I'll get you back."

"How is that then?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"I could shoot you," I laughed. "Again." He looked at me flatly and I shook my head, "no I wouldn't shoot you." I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him softly, "I'd be bored without you."

"Gee thanks," he said sarcastically. "Glad I'm here for entertainment." I pressed my lips against his and he pulled me to sit on his lap, I looked at him and he smiled a little. "What are you doing for dinner?"

"Mom left money for pizza," I said. "So just going to order a load in and then sit and watch Harry Potter."

"Why Harry Potter?" Lydia asked.

"Because I just found out I'm a witch," I said pointedly. "Also don't diss Harry Potter, he is the best. Plus who wouldn't want to go to a wizarding school?! Hogwarts is the best."

"Alright we get it little fangirl," Stiles said with a laugh.

"Scott why don't you go and wake up my sister," I suggested. He nodded and walked out the kitchen I quickly reached for the door and shut it, they all looked at me confused. "There is a reason we don't wake Freya up."

"Leave me alone!" I heard screamed. "No! Stupid idiot leave me alone."

"She's like that when she is woken up?" Lydia asked.

"When it's not the alarm clock yes," I nodded. "She's violent hence why I don't wake her up anymore."

"Nobody likes waking you up either Felicity," Derek said. I looked at him and he nodded his eyes wide. "How many alarm clocks have you smashed?"

I smiled, "I lost count, but mom hasn't brought me a new one today, so I wonder how I will be waking up for school tomorrow," I sighed.

"I have an idea," Derek said. "Don't go." I couldn't help but smile, I knew if mom was here she would be glaring at him right now for even suggesting I skip school.

I heard a crash and stood up and opened the living room door, Freya had fell onto the floor and the table had tumbled on top of her, Scott was pulling it off, "I don't even know," I said. I shook my head and made my way back into the kitchen, I opened up the kitchen draw and grabbed out menu and tossed it on the table. "Choose what you want so I can order it ready for delivery."

"Why so early? I don't want pizza early," Malia said.

"No, it's because I forget to order it so I order before they open and tell them a time," I laughed. "Mom knows the owner of the place and she knows to expect a call from us. It won't be delivered until like half 6."

They nodded, I walked out the kitchen and made my way up to my room, I grabbed the Harry Potter collection and stood up, I placed it on my desk and opened my wardrobe. I grabbed a baggy top which I stole from Derek and some shorts, I stripped off my clothes and got dressed, I finished getting changed and made my way downstairs instead of going back to the others I went into the library, well it wasn't just a library it was an office as well as where my parents had kept my piano. I walked over and sat down, I lifted the lid and began playing, I closed my eyes enjoying the sound of the music, it had been so long since I had played on this piano.

I heard the door shut and stopped playing I turned to see Derek walking towards me, I began playing again as he sat next to me. His hands rested on mine stopping me from playing, "Felicity," he said softly. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I shrugged.

He cocked his head to the side, I sighed I didn't know why I bothered lying to him he always knew, even if I didn't know all the time. He did. I laid my head on his shoulder, "Felicity you can't lie about how you are feeling to me," he said. "Talk to me."

"I don't know," I sighed.

"You looked pretty stressed when we all got here, is it to do with school?" He asked. I shrugged, "Felicity it's okay you were in hospital twice, nobody expects you to be superwoman."

"I just I feel so stressed with school," I mumbled. "I go to school and learn that and I'm still trying to catch up with what I missed when I went to hospital. It feels like it's never ending cycle, I'm trying to catch up but I can't."

"Felicity in the year I've known you can't was never in your vocabulary," he said. "How about tomorrow you skip school? Let's not tell your parents that," I smiled. "You come to my loft and get some work done."

I looked at him, "I don't work well at yours," I frowned. "We already established I get distracted."

"What if I take you to the library?" He offered. I shrugged pressing my lips together. "Or I make my loft a make-shift library and if you don't do it I'll tie you down."

"Kinky," I teased.

"There's that smile I know and love," he said softly. He leaned forward and placed his lips against mine I kissed back and climbed onto his lap my back hit the keys making a sound come out. I stared at him, "you can always talk to me about anything even if it doesn't make sense to you." I frowned slightly, "you can just ramble and I'll always listen to your rambles and try to make sense of them."

"Thank you," I whispered. "I think I'll try and come over tomorrow if that is okay with you?"

"Of course," he nodded.

"Don't take this the wrong way but what do you do all day? I mean you get the money from the apartment building, plus you live there so what do you do all day?" I asked curiously.

He raised an eyebrow and I laughed slightly, "I sit at home and I do what a landlord does," he said. He shrugged, "when you come over you will see because I do actually have some stuff to do."

"Other than that what do you do?" I asked.

"Spend time with you," he said with a grin.

I laughed shaking my head, "we need to get you a hobby, babe," I said.

"Your my hobby," he chuckled. I shook my head laughing, "I don't know why you find this funny. But what ever it's worth I'm glad I made you laugh, I do miss hearing that sound."

I kissed him softly and pulled away stroking his face, it always felt weird stroking his face because of the beard but I did like the feel of it strangely. "I love you," I told him. "Now it's my turn to say that like three times since we've been back in Beacon Hills. I do I love you."

"I'm not saying it again," he teased.

I laughed "I didn't expect you too," I giggled. I climbed off his lap and grabbed his hand and pulled him out the music room, as I opened the door people piled through I shook my head and put my hand on my hips. "I am disappointed in all of you, for one Scott, Freya, Liam and Malia all have extra hearing so you did not need to put your head against the door. For the rest of you, you all suck." I stepped over them making sure not to accidently stand on any of them, unlike Derek who decided to at least stand on everyone once. I sat on the sofa and stared as they all tried to scramble up, "so did you have a nice time listening to my conversation?"

"Didn't hear much," Freya admitted with a grin.

"And why is that Freya?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Because it's a soundproof room," she chuckled. They all turned to look at her in shock, "what I told you that you wouldn't hear anything, the only thing that actually comes out of that room is the piano sound. Mom and dad like hearing Felicity play when she does so they made it soundproof enough that private conversations wouldn't be hard but made sure that instruments can be heard."

Lydia scoffed, "and you couldn't tell us that?" She asked.

"Nope," she said popping the p. "We've all made our list order." I looked at her flatly, "I'm sorry you are the oldest child, which means you take care of me."

"I hate you." I stood up and made my way into the kitchen, I dialled the number and gave the order.

"Tell them we'll pick it up," Derek whispered in my ear. I jumped a mile and turned around to face him, he raised an eyebrow.

"We'll pick it up," I told the woman on the phone. "Half 6." The woman spoke again, "yep great thanks." I ended the call and looked at Derek, "Why?"

"So we can leave them for a little bit," he said. "Plus it gives us some alone time to be alone."

"I bet they are using there hearing right now," I said with a chuckle. "I wonder what they would say if we started flirting and getting a little closer." I stepped forward towards him and wrapped my arms around him, "I think they wouldn't do it again." I bit my lip and he pressed his thumb to my lip and pulled it away from my tooth.

"Stop biting your lip," he whispered.

I heard a thud and smiled, "yep that worked," I giggled. "Oh I do have fun winding them up, I'm not going to lie." I sat up on the kitchen table and brought him closer to me, he pressed his lips to mine and placed his hands on the back of my hand grabbing my hair. "I think-"

"I better run if you are thinking," he teased. He bit my lip and I winced slightly, "or just shut you up." He crashed his lips to mine and I kissed back, I liked him in this mood he was in his funny and slightly flirty mood this was one of his better moods he had. "Or keep you occupied."

"Guys stop having sex on the kitchen table!" Freya yelled. "I eat off there!"

Derek groaned and let go of my hair, "I hate your sister."

"I hate my sister too," I laughed. "We'll talk about this in the car when we go get Pizza." I hopped off the table and made my way into the living room, "shouldn't have been listening in," I teased. I put the DVD in and went and sat back on the sofa, the movie began and I settled into a comfy position around Derek.


	28. Chapter 28

Twenty-eight

We was half way through the 2nd Harry Potter film, I wasn't so bothered about missing it because Chamber of Secrets was not my favourite film at all. It also wasn't my favourite book to read either, the fifth one was actually my favourite book, the last film was the best. I grabbed the money that mom left and walked out to Derek's car I got in the car seat and he began driving almost immediately. "I've never heard them all so quiet!" He exclaimed, I couldn't help but laugh he sounded so happy over the fact they were so quiet.

"That's going to change once we bring the food back," I told him sympathetically. "It's okay though they will shut up soon enough, and whatever you say Derek you enjoy their company more than you like to admit." I shook my head as he looked up stubbornly, he acted as if I hadn't just said something. We pulled up at the pizza place and we went and grabbed our order, we got back in the car and speeded home, I walked into the house and scattered the pizza boxes all over the floor. Not even a moment later everyone was sat on the floor and began digging into the pizza, I went into the kitchen and grabbed cans of pop out, I rolled them all into the living room and finally got mine out the fridge.

I walked into the living room and sat on the sofa and grabbed some pizza and started eating.

I heard the front door unlock and opened my eyes, I opened my eyes and yawned, everyone else had fallen asleep across the floor in their little couples. I untangled myself from Derek as mom walked up the stairs, I followed her and we went into her room. "Hey sweetie did you have a nice night?" Mom asked softly.

"Yeah," I nodded.

I yawned and she smiled, "I'm glad, it's nice to see you girls being a normal teenager again, so to speak anyway," mom said. "Although do all parents know that everyone is stopping over?"

"Yeah, they all rang parents after the 4th movie I think," I told her. "How was shift?"

"It was good, nobody died," she said with a little smile. "I think I'm going to call it a night."

"Mom, can I skip school tomorrow?" I asked quietly. "I'm falling behind on school work and being at school isn't helping me catch up. I want to tell you because we said we would talk honestly, but even if you said no I'm going to skip because I can't keep doing that."

"I suppose at least you are telling me," mom said. "Okay you can skip, I hope, no I expect you to be caught up by the time Monday rolls around."

I nodded, "thanks mom," I said. I hugged her and she kissed my cheek, "I love you mom."

"I love you too Felicity," she said. "I'm going to get some sleep I'm tired after shift."

I nodded, I made my way downstairs and got back into Derek's arms, luckily he had a habit for not moving when he was asleep regardless if someone else moved, so I could easily sneak back into the place I was in. I found myself falling straight back to sleep in his arms it was nice and peaceful.

By the time I woke up everyone had left for school mom was still asleep, "good morning beautiful," Derek said. I turned around to see him leaning on his elbow watching me. "I figured we go feed you then go to my loft?"

I nodded, "everyone get to school alright?" I asked softly.

"Yeah they all left together, I felt like a parent shifting them out the door quietly," Derek groaned. "I hate teenagers, except you."

I laughed, I sat up and yawned, "did you have fun last night?"

"I enjoyed spending time with my girlfriend, and I suppose the others were good too," he teased. "Actually no," he sat up. "It was Harry Potter! That was the highlight of last night watching Harry Potter."

I laughed I stood up and made my way to my room, I changed into leggings and swapped to another one of Derek's tops, I think whilst I was in his loft I was going to raid his cupboard for some more clothes. I made my way downstairs and grabbed my bag, "come on then you loser we best get to your loft," I told him.

He stood up and grabbed his keys, I grabbed my house keys and locked the front door walking towards Derek's car he began driving about 20 minutes later we arrived at his loft. I grabbed my bag and made my way towards his loft, he opened the door and I walked in and sat down at his table. I poured my bag out on the table and sighed, I had to first organise what needed doing. I concentrated on doing work and tried not to focus on what Derek was doing.

"Why don't you have a laptop?" Derek asked. I turned to see him sat on the sofa watching me, "I mean any other sensible child has a laptop to do their work and papers on, I noticed Freya had one, what happened to yours?"

"Threw it against the wall," I admitted sheepishly. "Apparently my anger wasn't in check that day, mom and dad think I still have it, I couldn't tell them I had broken something else. They were already annoyed I kept breaking things, I couldn't tell them I had broken that too, I think they know but they haven't said anything."

"Well," Derek said. He pulled a box out from under the sofa and brought it over to me, "I was going to save this for christmas but seeing as you are piled in work right now I figured you could use it now."

"Derek you didn't," I said shocked.

"I did and you can't argue with me, because I won't have it," he said. He placed the box on the table and pushed it towards me, I opened it up and looked at him shocked, it was one of the latest apple MacBooks that were out. I was about to say something but Derek put a hand against my mouth to stop me from saying anything. "You are accepting this and I won't take no for an answer."

"Thank you Derek, I love it," I whispered. "I feel you shouldn't spend so much money on me."

"Well I didn't get you a birthday present this year so count it as that," Derek said. "If you don't want to accept, I want to spoil my girlfriend and what's the point of you getting bullshit like flowers when I know they die and you can't keep many things alive. You would get practical use out of this and I put a few extra things on here for you, well you will get it when you set it up."

"Come sit next to me, not that you are tech savvy," I giggled. I got the mac out the box and we sat down and began to set it up, once it was all set up he showed me the apps he had brought, "why?"

"I know you still play the piano sometimes, like last night, so I thought you could make some music whenever you wanted so I put software on there that you can play around with," he explained. "I don't understand it but you can work all that out."

I stood up and sat on the table and sat in front of him, I leaned forward and crashed my lips to his, I wrapped my arms around him and deepened the kiss, "thank you," I whispered as I pulled away. "Thank you so much Derek."

"Your welcome," he whispered. "I like to make you happy. I hope I make you happy, things are always slightly rocky."

"You do," I said. "You make me happy and I really don't know what I would have done if I hadn't had your help the past year Derek." I stroked his face and I sighed softly, "do I make you happy?"

"Duh," he said softly. I smiled, "I wouldn't do everything I have done for you if I didn't. I do mean it when I say you are my world Felicity Grace Swarek." I pulled a face at the mention of my middle name and he just shook his head, "I like your middle name. When we have a baby girl she will be named Grace Kara."

"No, don't put that name on our child!" I scoffed. "Kara Grace, if you insist on my silly name being mentioned. Also Derek who says we are even having children?"

"I already told you I see you in the future, our future together," Derek said. "I wouldn't plan my life without you in it Felicity, I want to be with you for the rest of my life I know that." I nodded and couldn't help but looked freaked out, in times like this I did remember how old Derek was and the fact he would be thinking like that, "not until you are at least 25 though."

"I think I can deal with that, still freaks me out though," I told him honestly. "So tell me in this future of ours how many children?"

"You are the one pushing them out, you decide," he said with a chuckle. "At least two though."

I laughed I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him again, "I must have done something super amazing in my past life to get you right now," I said with a smile.

"Right that's enough lovey dovey stuff back to school work Felicity," Derek said pulling away from me. I groaned and slid off the table and sat on the chair, I looked at him and he was just watching me, I went back to doing my work although all I wanted to do was play on my new toy but something tells me that Derek would make sure I did my school work before anything. I felt him looking at me and turned to see his eyes on my shoulder, I frowned why was he looking at my shoulder? I jumped as his alarm began going off he turned to the door as it opened it revealed Cora, "didn't I teach you how to get in without tripping the alarm?"

"Sure, but who knows what you two do together," she teased. "Hey Felicity."

"Cora," I nodded. "What are you doing back? Thought you hated this place?"

"I do considering our whole family was burned alive, but I didn't even want to leave in the first place, he took me with him," she said pointing at Derek.

"For your own safety," he muttered.

"Whatever, I'm still back here," she muttered. I couldn't help but shake my head these two felt like Freya and I when we argued, which when it got bad meant it would also be very explosive. "Anyway Felicity show me your shoulder."

"It's usually your brother who asks me to strip," I teased. I felt a slap in my arm and rubbed my arm I looked up to see Derek glaring at me, "not that he asks me to strip a lot, usually just a take your top off here and there."

I laughed, I took my arm out my top and showed her my shoulder, "the shoulder with your mark on," Cora said.

I looked to see I had gotten my right shoulder out when I needed my left, I pulled my top off and threw it on the table I saw Derek about to pick it up, I reached out and slapped his hand away, "leave it alone, you aren't having it back. Speaking of I will be raiding your closet." I looked at my shoulder and frowned my mark had changed again, "have we figured out why this keeps changing? I thought marks were meant to be permanent."

"Yours is magical," Cora said. "Whilst I was away I started researching into marks like this every supernatural pair of twins get one and they usually change to fit each other but yours and Freya's have never once been the same, you aren't in sync. You are a witch and she is a wolf which is why, what concerns me is that now you've healed each other I would have thought that puts your mark stable."

"What?" I asked confused. "What do you mean stable?"

"She means you may have fixed her shifting problem for now but it's not over, and you can't keep getting injured to keep that balance for healing each other," Derek said. "We still need to find a permanent solution for whatever is wrong. Have you noticed you and Freya have been switching emotions?"

"What? No I have my own emotions and she has hers," I said.

"Yesterday she told me you were a super annoying morning person," he said.

"Can I not wake up happy to anyone?!" I asked annoyed.

"Felicity you hate waking up, that wouldn't change just because you fixed Freya. You know who loves waking up in the morning? Freya, who was grumpy yesterday? Freya," he said. I stared at him and my eyes widen he was right, Freya and I had been switching our emotions, I bit my lip and they both looked at me, "what?"

"School Freya was being very sarcastic and the comments I usually make she did, you think when we did what we did it upset our emotional balance?" I asked.

"Hopefully not," Cora said. "You need to talk to her and maybe figure out this emotions thing, it could be really bad if one of you accidently sucked up each other."

I looked at Derek and he rubbed his head, "your soul, you switched parts of it," Derek said. "Did you feel her pulling your soul?"

I groaned, "I can't deal with this, no, can we give it a few days before we think that Freya and I have switched some part of her soul, I can get being a witch and she being a wolf but I cannot deal with soul swapping!" I said. I turned to look at them both and shook my head, "please just figure out the mark business without assuming that we have switched parts of soul. I can't deal with supernatural wrong doings right now, I need to focus on school, so put supernatural to bed?"

"What happens when she sucks up your soul? You already said you felt parts of you slipping away," Derek said.

I looked at him and could see him getting annoyed, "fine you concentrate on supernatural, I will deal with school, I mean it though Derek leave Freya alone, let her be happy." He nodded, I reached over and put the top back on and turned my attention back to school work. As soon as I did give him that permission he had immediately gone to get some books out and with the help of Cora they began looking into what was wrong. I didn't believe that we had swapped souls I just thought that we had a little more happiness and sarcasm in each others life which in my opinion was fine. Freya could always do with being a little more grumpy nobody can be that happy in the morning.

By the time it was 5pm, my mom had texted me to say she was outside ready to take me home, I picked up all my stuff, "I'll see you whenever," I told him.

"Yep, bye," he said. He leaned down and kissed me softly, "remember I'm here if you need anything."

"I know also don't mention this to anybody else, it could be nothing, I'm positive it's nothing," I warned. He nodded, "I mean it Derek for the first time in a year Freya is happy, I am happy, my parents are slowly accepting this new way, we don't need another spanner in the works, tomorrow I'll be grumpy she'll be happy again, you have nothing to worry about. Just find out about my changing mark."

"Okay, I may pop in tonight," he said.

I nodded, I left his loft and made my way out to the car park, I saw mom sitting in the car almost immediately, I opened the door and sat in the seat and yawned, "hey honey, how was studying at Derek's? I really hoped you studied and I didn't give you a day off with your boyfriend," mom said flatly.

"I studied, I have two more pieces of homework to do and then I'm all caught up," I told her. She began driving and I looked out the window, "mom how come you and dad don't talk about your families?"

"Family is complicated Felicity," mom sighed. "We just don't talk anymore, life pulls you apart in more ways you can imagine. I suppose you and your sister are lucky, you both have a magical bond that will keep you connected forever, even if you was on the other side of the world you would still know how each of you are feeling. You don't find being connected to your sister a curse do you?"

"No," I said. "I like it, I mean I don't know anything different but no I like being connected to Freya means it's easier to trick you and dad." I sighed, "mom Derek and Cora thinks that Freya and I have swapped some part of our soul because I woke up happy and she grumpy."

"Honey you are twins, you both share things and it's not because of magic if Derek and Cora think that let them think it and do there many research projects like I know they do, but I know my daughters and they are both fine, you haven't swapped any part of your souls, ignore them," she said. I nodded, "Felicity your dad and I would be the first ones to notice if you had switched with each other. You and Freya may have a magical bond but we are your parents, so don't worry concentrate on being a normal teenager."

"I will, I told him that," I said. "I wanted to tell you because you asked that we have no more secrets."


	29. Chapter 29

Twenty-nine

"Felicity get up it's midday," I heard someone say. I pulled the cover over my head pulling it tightly, I didn't want to talk to anyone or wake up, "wow she really is grumpy."

"Shut up Freya and get out of my room!" I snapped annoyed. I rolled over facing the wall hoping if I ignored her long enough she would get the point and go away. I felt her poke me and frowned. I sat up pulling the covers off my head putting my hands up in front of me as I did something exploded and I screamed. I looked to see Freya and Lydia stood there, "did I do that?"

"What was that explosion?!" Mom shouted. "Felicity that better not be your sister in replace of an alarm clock!"

I looked at my hands I didn't know what to do with them I looked at my sister to see she had pushed Lydia out the way slightly, she came forward and grabbed my hands straightening them out, "I think we've just seen one of your powers," Freya explained. She pressed them together and grabbed some tape from my desk and taped them together, "erm we should go to mom." She nodded. "Mom can figure this out."

I climbed out of bed and we made our way downstairs mom was in the office, "why are you hands tied together?" Mom asked.

"That's a good question," Freya mumbled.

I looked at the window and bit my lip this was not going to be so fun in telling my parents that I could know magically explode things, a whole new set of rules was going to be needed in this house now. "Boo!" Someone shouted. My hands ripped out the tape as I turned around in shock as I did something exploded, "Felicity duck!" I turned around to see glass flying towards me I put my hands in front of my face as it came towards me. I squeezed my eyes shut flinching but nothing ever hit me I cracked open an eye to see everything frozen in mid air. "Move away from the glass."

I moved out the way and stood next to my dad a second later the glass dropped to the floor, "What the hell is happening?!" I asked grabbing my hair.

"I think you blew something up and then froze time," mom said.

I laughed and looked at her, "oh my god you are serious," I whispered my eyes wide. I walked out the office and made my way to my room and shut the door sitting at my desk not even a moment later it opened mom stood there, "I think you should stay out of my room."

"Felicity I'm your mother and right now you need your mom not to be locked in your room scared of your powers," she said, I frowned slightly, "how did I know? I'm your mom it's my job to know how my daughters are feeling. Your powers are tied to your emotions you must remember that, it is key to learning control."

"Mom not being funny but the rest of our family are werewolves and I'm the abnormal one who is a witch," I said flatly. "I'm the odd one out here so you have no idea how I am feeling right now, I have powers and we don't know when they stop, we already know I can do something with wind. Now I can freeze time and blow stuff up to, what's next thunderstorms?" I shook my head and turned away from her, "you don't know what I'm feeling."

She walked into my room and stood behind my chair and began playing with my hair, "I don't think you being a witch makes you odd one out, in fact it makes you special," she said softly. She grabbed my brush and began to brush my hair and soon enough she was platting it, "you think your powers are a burden because you refuse to accept them, and with it comes control. We are supernatural people, yes your sister your father are all born wolves, I wasn't born a wolf, in fact I had to be bitten for it to save my life, I was human. Comparing ourselves to others doesn't make it better, your powers are who you are and you have to accept them. You managed to heal yourself and Freya isn't that magical?"

"It's not dangerous then," I whispered. I couldn't help but feel so self-conscious, mom placed a bobble at the end of my hair and placed it over my shoulder.

"I always loved your hair a lot thicker than Freya's was," mom said. "Honey magic ins't dangerous not when it's controlled, I told you to find a balance for you and Freya now you need to find a balance within yourself." She leaned down and kissed my head, "and think you got your magic from someone in our family. I stopped you from being with Derek because I didn't think you could handle a bombshell like magic right now. I was wrong."

I shook my head, "you were right," I said quietly. "I magically threw you down some stairs, I blew a whole into my wall and I blew up the window in the office, I can't do this, I can't have these powers."

"Yes you can," mom said. She bent down to my level and grabbed my hand as soon as she did flashes began appearing in my head, there was my mom she had touched her stomach and the flashes began throwing her head, I blinked and shook my head I opened my eyes and saw mom sitting in front of me confused. "What's wrong?"

"You knew?" I asked confused. "I just had a vision of you having a vision you were pregnant."

Mom nodded, "I got a vision when I was pregnant and because you were twins I had no idea which of you it was until you were 3." Mom sat on the bed and turned my chair to face her and put her feet up on the edges as I looked at her. "You and Freya were outside playing and we heard a scream your father and I ran outside and you had made Freya float in the air."

"I hurt Freya?" I asked shocked.

"No," mom laughed. "Freya was laughing an encouraging you to do it again, you two didn't seem afraid of your magic. Your father and I were petrified we went to someone who would bind your powers so you could have a normal childhood." I sighed, "I thought you needed a normal childhood not a magical one, only the witch who binded your powers says other than her only one more thing could break it."

"Love," I said quietly.

"Not just any love," mom smiled. "True love."

"How would you know Derek would be as you say true love?" I asked raising an eyebrow. "I mean other than the fact now my powers are activated."

"I had a feeling," mom shrugged. "Just the way you looked at him and he you."

I nodded, "you really think I can handle this?" I asked.

"Felicity you've kept this whole thing with Freya a secret for a year!" Mom said shocked. "You've been trying to help her and have faced so much, I know you can face this too. I know you can control your magic you just have to believe. Believe in yourself." She pressed her finger on my chest, "you need to believe you can do it. Because I believe in you." She pressed her lips to my forehead her lips lingered against my head and I closed my eyes.

"I love you mom," I told her. "Also sorry about the wall and the window."

"This is why I didn't want you to have magic when you were a child," mom said. I nodded I grabbed my bag and pulled out the mac and mom raised an eyebrow, "your boyfriend spoils you too much." I laughed and shook my head slightly, "I guess that is better than him not treating you at all. Don't break it."

"I think he got warranty out," I admitted sheepishly. "Mom did you fall in love when you was in school?"

"I did not with your father though, I met him in college, but just because it didn't work for me or anybody else who has had first loves in high school doesn't mean it won't work for you." Mom stood up and made her way out my room, "it doesn't hurt to open up to me or your dad either. We aren't Freya who can read your mind."

I laughed, Freya could barely read my mind she struggled to do it unlike me who had entered her mind many times. I laid on my bed and turned on my laptop and began doing the rest of my assignments. "Hey," I heard someone say I turned to see Lydia stood there.

"Hey you can come in," I said. She came in and sat on my bed, "sorry you had to see my little freakout."

"Liss I've had many meltdowns like that I'm a banshee," she said. "It's cool, believe me you'll have many more like that. Did you enjoy your day at Derek's?"

"Yes but not in the way you mean," I laughed. "I worked and he worked there was no hanky panky."

She laughed, "I figured after the talk you would have made a little progress with that."

"I was there to walk and concentrate on my work," I told her. "Derek and I are just we do things in our own pace and we are okay with how it is going." I looked at her, "but who knows. I don't think I really should if I have magic happening and I can't control it, I may accidently blow him up."

Lydia laughed, "sorry I'm just imagining Derek in pieces," she said with a grin. "You shouldn't worry he heals fast."

I climbed out of bed trying to not make much noise, I sneaked downstairs trying to be quiet as possible, I reached the front door and heard a cough I jumped a mile and turned around. Freya was sat on the sofa, "tut tut tut sneaking out," she teased.

I opened the front door and Scott was stood there, I turned back to Freya, "tut tut tut sneaking people in," I smirked. Scott walked in and over to Freya, "you cover for me and I'll cover for you?"

"Agreed," she nodded. "Have fun."

I closed the door quietly behind me and ran down the road, I saw Derek's car at the end of the road, I opened the door and got in closing it behind me. I turned to face him and kissed him softly, "hi," I said happily. "I missed you today."

"Me too, is there a time I need to get you back for?" He asked.

"Nope Freya is covering," I laughed. "You have me the whole night." I bit my lip and put my belt on. He drove us back to his loft and we walked in, "is everyone out tonight?"

"Yes," he whispered.

I walked forward and pulled my jacket off throwing it to the floor, I bit my lip as I looked at him. I placed my hands on his chest and looked up at him, he placed his hand on the back of my neck, I leaned up and kissed him softly, I deepened the kiss pulling him closer he placed his arms under my bottom and began to lift me I wrapped my legs around his waist. I let go of his neck and pulled his shirt over his head and dropped it onto the floor I placed my hands on his chest and trailed my fingers up and down his chest. I trailed my lips down his neck and over his chest kissing him, I felt his hand grabbed the bottom of my top pulling it off, he let out a moan as dropped it to the floor.

"What are you doing to me?" He asked, his fingers traced the top of my lacy bra. I shivered biting my lip, my back hit the bed gently and he let go of my bottom, "are you sure you want this?"

"Derek," I whispered. "I wouldn't be here if I wasn't. I trust you and I want my first time to be with you." I wrapped my legs back around his waist and grinded myself on him, I pressed my lips to his. I grabbed onto his jeans and unbuttoned them pulling them down his lips left mine and trailed down my neck he began sucking and I moaned slightly, I felt a fang dig into my skin slightly, I pulled away and felt my neck.

He noticed straight away and moved my finger out the way, "sorry," he mumbled. He leaned down and licked where he bit I frowned slightly, he then sucked the wound and I couldn't help but giggle it felt so weird.

"I thought you was a werewolf not a vampire," I teased.

His lips left my neck and he hovered over me, "lost control for a minute there." I couldn't help but be slightly surprised. "Yes Felicity I still loose control with you." I giggled, his hands snaked around my back as he unclipped my bra throwing it to the floor, my boobs were left free he sucked on them and I moaned biting my lip. I reached down and entering his boxes and took held of him and began stroking him, he grunted, his hands moved down my body, his fingers felt so soft it felt like a feather was touching me, I shivered and bit my lip. I felt him pull my leggings and panties down together his fingers lightly passed over my stomach and inserted a finger inside me I squirmed moaning it felt weird. I digged my nails into him as he quickened the pace, he winced and I realised he was still holding his erection. I pulled his boxes off and looked down my mouth dropped open in shock. He was huge.

"You'll expand," he said softly. I looked at up at him as he was hovering back over me, "it will hurt for a little bit but you should get used to it. Are you sure?"

"Stop asking," I whispered. I leaned forward and kissed him softly, I wrapped my arms around him tightly and deepened the kiss "I'm sure. I trust you."

He removed his fingers from me and licked them, he placed himself at my entrance, he interlinked our fingers and held my hand, "You ready?" He asked. I rolled my eyes he was being annoying, "it amazes me that you can still find me annoying even like this."

I smiled sheepishly, he entered me and I let out a scream the pain hurt either that or I was a sucker for pain. I bit on my lip and I felt blood, Derek leaned down and kissed me softly he had stilled inside me, "does it usually hurt?" I asked breathlessly.

He stroked my cheek and kissed me softly, "first times usually do," he said softly. I pressed my lips up to his and kissed him softly, "tell me when it feels more comfortable."

"Feels weird," I mumbled. He moved inside me and I moaned, "it's okay." He pushed inside me further and I bit my lip, it felt weird but a good weird. I kissed him and he began moving inside me fast, I grabbed onto his arms and squeezed them my nails digging into him. He pressed his body against mine but managing to keep most of his weight off me.

"Are you on the pill or anything?" He asked.

"No," I said shaking my head. He pulled out of me and reached over to the bedside table, he pulled out a condom and ripped the packet in half, I sat up looking at him on my elbows he placed the condom at the tip and unrolled it onto himself. He entered me with a groan and I squirmed under him, "that feels weird."

He laughed, "well I'd rather one of these annoying things then get you knocked up," he chuckled. I pressed my lips to his and kissed him softly, I wrapped my legs around his waist pushing him further into me.

I moaned my whole body was tingling it was a feeling I had never felt before, I squeezed his arms tightly I placed my mouth against his shoulder and bit down as I felt my whole body began to shudder and shake as I came. I let go of his arms and my hands dropped to the side as they did I jumped a mile. Derek turned around and looked to see one of his chairs blown up.

"Sorry," I mumbled breathlessly. "New powers." I pushed him onto his back and I rolled with him. He was still inside me and I sat up placing my hands on his chest. My hair was in front of my face all over the place and he brushed my hair out my face.

"You have no idea how sexy you look right now," he said softly. I grinded myself against him and I lifted myself up and back down on him, he groaned. He pulled me to lay on top of him and crashed his lips to mine deepening the kiss. I felt him stiffen inside me and he groaned. I bit my lip he sounded so sexy. I pulled myself off him and he took the condom off throwing it in the trash. Derek pulled the quilt over us and pulled me closer to him.


	30. Chapter 30

Thirty

I groaned there was a dull ache in between my legs, I opened my eyes and I was met with a bright blue pair of eyes. I blinked again and came face to face with Derek, "hi," I said with a small smile. I looked around to see I was still at his loft I looked at the clock to see it was 10am I sat up and the blanket tumbled down my body landing on my waist exposing my boobs. "Oh my god mom is going to kill me!" Derek laughed and I turned to raise an eyebrow. "This is no laughing matter you will have a dead girlfriend."

"Don't worry," he whispered. "According to your mom's knowledge I took you out at 5am so we could watch the sunset. You left a note."

"Freya?" I asked. He nodded, I laid back down covering my boobs again his hand was placed on my stomach and I turned to look at him. I bit my lip, he placed a thumb on my bottom lip pulling it away from my teeth. I looked over his shoulder and noticed there was a bloody sheet on the floor, "what's with the blood?"

"It's yours," he said. "From stealing your innocence last night. I didn't want to wake you up you fell asleep so quick last night. I moved you onto the sofa whilst I changed the sheets and put you back into my bed. How are you feeling?"

"Sore," I mumbled. "Tired and hungry."

He grabbed one of his tops and placed it over my head without unbuttoning any of the buttons. "Let's feed you then we'll sort out the other problems." I raised an eyebrow but followed him off the bed, as soon as my feet touched the floor, I felt my legs go slightly and grabbed onto Derek.

"I feel weird," I mumbled. I followed him into the kitchen and sat down at the breakfast bar, I watched as he began cooking breakfast.

"So your powers?" He asked raising an eyebrow. "Anything you would like to tell me?"

"Well Freya tried to wake me up yesterday," I began he looked at me shaking his head, "and I was angry and I accidently blew a whole into my wall and then I went downstairs also blew a whole into mom's window and then I froze the broken glass then I had visions. So I had 3 powers at once and who knows how many more to come. Still learning control with them, mom said I could have many and we really won't know my full potential. Sorry about the hole in your ceiling."

"It's fine," he chuckled. "It was just a surprise." I smiled at him sheepishly, "was last night okay for you?"

"Derek it was amazing," I said softly. I reached over and grabbed his hand and kissed it, "it was worth the wait and it was perfect." He got two plates out and began serving up food he placed the plate in front of me and I began eating, it didn't take long to finish the food and I looked at Derek, "you spoil me."

He finished eating and picked me up throwing him over his shoulder, when my feet hit the floor there was water I looked down to see I was in the bath tub, he pulled the top over my head throwing it to the side. "This should help with being sore," he said softly.

"Get in with me," I said pulling his arm. He frowned slightly, I grabbed the top of his boxes and pulled them down he stepped into the bath and wrapped an arm around me bringing me close to him. He kissed my neck and began to wash me with a sponge and sucked on my neck. "How many sickies is that?"

"A few," he grinned. "I marked you without the fangs this time." I raised an eyebrow as I looked at him "first time I've ever fanged you."

I burst into laughter my face hitting the water I sat back up and turned around to face him, I looked down and smirked he was hard, I wondered if I would begin to notice it a lot more. I turned my attention back to his face, "That sounds funny, fanged, ahh," I sighed. I placed my hands on his chest and began trailing a finger across, I noticed a bite mark on his shoulder and traced it. "Sorry about that."

"It was weird but I liked it," he chuckled. "Leaving your own mark on me." I laid back and grabbed his shampoo and began washing my hair. "I think it's time we brought your own shampoo and condition here, you are here enough."

"I like smelling like you," I shrugged. "Just like I like wearing your shirts and sleeping in them."

I stepped out the bath and wrapped a towel around my body as well as my hair, I walked towards his bed and fell back onto his bed. A second later Derek was laid next to me, he wrapped an arm around me pulling me close. "You can get what you want out my cupboard." He told me. I nodded and walked over to his cupboard I grabbed a top putting it on and slipped my panties back on, I also grabbed some sweats and slipped them on. I dried my hair with the towel and laid back on the bed.

"What do you think about me going red?" I asked curiously.

"Please don't I like you brunette," he said softly. He pulled at my hair and I frowned slightly, "but if you really want to go red do it. I suppose I can get used to it."

I laughed, "I'll stay brunette," I told him. The light for his alarm started flashing red, he walked over and turned it off and a moment later the door opened. I looked to see Freya and Scott, "what are you doing here?" I asked quietly.

"Wanted to check on you, Lissa you stopped replying to my texts," she frowned. I hung off the bed and looked for my phone I saw it under the bed I reached for it and looked at it. I had a lot of texts off Freya and one off Lydia. I looked at her sheepishly, "yeah you are okay I get it."

"Don't you two have a twin bond use that," Derek said flatly.

"Derek that's one sided," I told him. "Where I can tell everything she is feeling and sometimes even see from her eyes she can't do that, not unless we are connected as in bounded right next to each other."

"I'm glad after what we did last night," Derek whispered quietly.

I laughed and read through my texts I had got to remember to keep my phone around me more because I tended to just ignore it knowing that I could always sense Freya. I wasn't always that far from home either, though I suppose things were a little different now. I placed my phone on the bedside table and stretched falling back onto the bed, Derek began playing with my hair as it was laid all over the bed. "Alright I told mom you would be back for dinner tonight so make sure you are," Freya said.

I stood up and walked over to her and pulled her into a hug, "thank you," I whispered. "For covering for me."

"Anytime, just respond to my texts," Freya said softly.

I nodded she left the loft and I walked back over to Derek and laid back on the bed, "I'm glad that she always wants to know that you are okay. Even if it means interrupting our time," he said with a smile. I leaned up and kissed him softly "are her and Scott a thing?"

"I think so," I shrugged. "They kiss he sneaks in our house, he's basically you." I laughed as he frowned "of course not as hot as you."

"My ego isn't that big you know," he said.

"Hmm," I said nodding. "Your ego can fill this room."

"How about it just fills you." I burst out laughing he grabbed me puling me over so I was straddling him I shook my head as I looked down at him. I smiled as I just stared into his eyes I loved his blue eyes his normal ones and his wolf ones. I moved my hands to his face and stroked his cheek and pulled on his beard slightly, "It's coming up to our one year anniversary of being together."

I nodded, "yeah I can't believe it's been a year of us being together," I admitted. "Did you think we would make it this far?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "What do you want to do?"

"Just spend time together whatever just nothing expensive or big," I told him. "I best get back."

He grabbed his keys and we left his loft he pulled up and opened my door, I stepped out and made my way to the front door I looked up at him with a smile, "I'll see you on our anniversary?" He asked..

"Okay, three days I think we can do that," I laughed. I leaned up and kissed him, "I'll see you in 3 days." I opened the front door and walked in shutting it behind me, "mom you home?!"

"Yes sweetie in the office!" Dad shouted trying to sound like mom.

I walked into the office and leaned against the door, "That's the worse mom impression you have ever done," I told him pressing my lips into a thin line. "Where is mom?"

"She got called in to the hospital for a shift," he said. I walked into the office and sat in the chair and put my feet up on the desk, "any new powers come through?"

"Not yet, but we all know they need a trigger," I shrugged. "I mean I blew something up when I was at Derek's but that was just he surprised me in a boo I'm here way." I laughed as dad shook his head.

"You were out very early I'm surprised we didn't hear a commotion of you being woken up," dad said staring at me.

"Derek knows how to wake me up nicely." I scoffed. "Anyway I'm going upstairs just wanted you to know I'm back."

I stood up and walked out the office just as I passed the door I heard dad's voice, "also Felicity when you sneak out make your bed look like it's slept in!" Dad called. "We aren't stupid."

The next few days went awfully slow, I kept discovering new powers and some of them I never wanted to lose I was in my last period of school and it couldn't end quick enough, I felt my phone buzz and I opened the text as I opened it I froze as visions kept coming in through my head. They were still fuzzy and very unclear, it was Derek with someone, I felt an elbow in my gut I was pulled out the vision and turned to see Freya, "you are zoning out," she whispered.

I shoved everything into my bag and picked it up leaving the classroom, I made my way across the parking lot and began making my way to Derek's loft, I had now learned how to enter his loft without setting off his now silent alarm which was always good news for when I snuck into his loft. I arrived at his place and opened the door quietly, I slipped into his loft and frowned where was he? I made my way through his loft and into the kitchen I stopped in my tracks as I saw what was in front of me, in that moment I felt my heart shatter. He was kissing somebody. "How could you?" I whispered.

It was loud enough to get his attention he pulled away and turned to look at me in shock, tears began falling as I looked at him the pain was consuming my whole body "it's not what it looks like," he said quickly. He tried to grab my hand as he was about to make skin contact he was thrown against the wall, "Felicity."

I turned around and walked out the kitchen every time I moved I heard something explode, I felt him grab me and spin me around, "I trusted you." I whispered, I felt numb. "I love you."

"I love you Felicity," he said.

"No!" I screamed. "You don't! Not if you are kissing that bimbo! After everything she has done!"

"It's not like that."

"It's Kate Argent Derek!" I screamed. He went to grab me and I put my hands up at him the power hit him and he went flying across the room. "I hate you."


	31. Chapter 31

Thirty-one

 **Freya's POV**

The school bell rang and I walked out the class I noticed it was raining it was coming down heavy, I made my way to my locker and grabbed my stuff out, I felt arms wrap around me and laid my head back to see Scott, "hi," I smiled.

"Hello," he grinned. He leaned down and kissed me softly, I kissed back and turned around and looked at him. I pulled away and leaned back on my locker, "how was class?"

"It was good, Felicity ran out of class, she probably got a text from Derek, they so sickly being in love. Yuck." I said shaking my head.

He laughed and shut my locker he grabbed my hand and we walked out of school, it was raining heavily but it didn't really bother me that we had to walk home in the rain, "you think one year anniversary are sickly?" He asked raising and eyebrow.

"Nah just Derek and Lissa," I laughed. "So lovey and dovey I like winding them up," I grinned. "At least she is happy now she'll stop worrying about me so much."

"Your sisters, it's her job to worry," he said, as we turned onto his street. "If she stopped then you should be worried, you have that magical thing between you."

"One sided," I protested. "I can never tell with her unless we are connected as in our little bubble business."

"Are you annoyed you can't read your sister?" He asked as we reached his house.

"Yes," I admitted. "Being a witch is cool, don't get me wrong a wolf is cool too but-"

"Not as good as having many magical powers?" He asked unlocking his front door.

I walked in and took my coat off and putting it up to dry, I walked over and sat on the sofa and watched as he threw his keys onto the side. "Yeah not as good but she's struggling she hates to show it but she is. Lissa finally understood why she wasn't a wolf, she was something entirely different to what we know."

"Floss is strong Freya," Scott shrugged sitting next to me. "She can handle it, I believe in her and I think she can do it."

"She can but I'm worried I'm allowed to be worried about her she's my other half," I said.

"What time do you have to be home Freya?" Scott asked curiously.u

I shrugged, "I don't know," I said. "I am always early compared to Lissa." I cracked a grin, "she gets in trouble I get home always on time."

"That's wrong," he laughed. "But I like your style." I jumped as I heard thunder and lightening "that is one major storm, I didn't think it would rain today. It's meant to be sunny today."

I shrugged, "I don't know," I said shrugging. I felt a sharp pain and frowned something wasn't right I shook my head there was nothing wrong Felicity was with Derek she was okay. "I can always count on Lissa to be late means I won't get in trouble."

"You two are funny-" I screamed in pain as I clutched my heart I bent over in pain as it consumed me, "Freya. What's wrong?"

I closed my eyes trying to control the pain, it wasn't me. "Her heart is breaking," I whispered tears in my eyes. I grabbed my chest and I felt my claws extend, "Oh my god." It felt like my heart was coming out of my chest it was so painful. She was in more pain than ever before and I didn't know what was wrong.

I fell onto the ground as I tried to control the pain, "who?"

"Lissa," I whispered. "She isn't controlling it." He grabbed my hand and I looked to see him taking some of the pain, only it wasn't working, "it's not working Scott." The storm was getting angrier and angrier, I took a deep breath and stood up the pain was still there, I made my way towards the window and opened the curtain.

"This isn't a normal storm is it?" He asked as there was more thunder and lightening. I turned to look at him, "She's doing this isn't she?"

"I think so," I admitted. "I need to find her." I felt another sharp pain and frowned, "quickly." I stood up and grabbed my coat putting it on I opened the door and flinched instantly. The storm was getting worse, she was getting worse.

"You can't go out in this storm!" Scott said. He grabbed my arm as I was about to step outside. I turned around and as he did he was flung back, my eyes widen.

"Her powers, Scott I have to find her, I'm sorry she needs me." I said. "You can come with me but do not try and stop me." I looked at him, "she is always there for me now I need to return the favour. The worse that can happen is I get sick."

He nodded, I ran out the house and ran home the rain was painful but it didn't have a chance on what Felicity was feeling, her whole heart was shattering into pieces and I didn't know why. I slammed my front door open and ran up the stairs, I opened her door and stared in shock. Her whole room was smashed up, and I mean I don't think there was anything untouched.

"Freya!" mom said. "What did I say about running up the stairs?"

"Mom dad," I called. "I think you should come upstairs." I entered her room and made my way through the mess, I noticed a picture torn up, I bent down and looked at the photo it was her and Derek.

"What the hell?" Mom asked. I picked it up and sighed, "where is Felicity?"

"The storm," I said. "It's Lissa. Her heart is shattering and I can feel it."

"Why?" Dad asked.

I turned around with the picture which was in pieces and showed it them, "I think something went dreadfully wrong and she is in so much pain," I said. "I'm going to Derek's, Scott call your pack we need to find her." He nodded, I turned to my mom, "can I borrow the car though?"

"Yes, drive safe," dad warned.

I dropped the picture pieces and ran downstairs grabbing the car keys I ran out to the car and sat in. I drove to his loft and ran inside the storm was getting worse and I was pretty sure they had put out weather warnings by now. I walked to his loft and opened the door, I saw Derek stood against the wall and a women sat at the table. She turned around and my mouth dropped open in shock, "Kate Argent?" I repeated shocked. I couldn't help I turned to Derek, "I think I get it."

"What? Is Felicity okay?" He asked. "She hasn't been answering my calls."

I felt another sharp pain and I grabbed my heart, "yeah with good reason," I said biting my lip. I closed my eyes and as I did I saw something, Derek had kissed somebody. I frowned she would have to show me how to share these memories. "You cheated on her."

"No she walked in on me trying to kiss him what she hadn't seen was him pushing me away," Kate replied. "She always was a little bitch too emotional for my liking."

"That's my sister," I snapped. Kate went flying and I frowned slightly, "Lissa is mad like very mad her power is leaking to me mad. How could you Derek?"

"It didn't happen like that Freya," he said. "I love your sister."

"It's not me you need to explain to," I said. I shook my head, "I feel her and she is breaking and this storm is her." I turned around and walked out the door I looked at him, "by the way she feels it's not fixable." I ran out to the car and speeded home people's cars were already out front, I got out the car and went back to the house. I threw the car keys onto the coffee table I stripped out of my wet clothes and opened my cupboard. I grabbed a top and smiled a little, half of my wardrobe was her clothes. I quickly got dressed, I couldn't think about that right now I need to focus on getting her back. The storm was getting worse and they had now upped it to a tornado warning.

"Freya," I heard someone say. I turned to see mom stood by the door, mom came in and wrapped her arms around me, "it will be okay. The fact you are feeling what she is means that she needs you, and this is her way of calling to you."

"Why can't she use the phone mom?" I asked as tears began falling. "She is hurting mom as in breaking apart I can feel it."

Mom stroked my hair and kissed my head and wiped my tears away, "she is hurting and wants to take it out on the world around her, hence the storm. She could call it to anyone yet she is using you and your bond. It's up to you to find her and talk her out of the position she put herself in."

I nodded, I made my way downstairs, Stiles, Lyda, Liam, Malia and Jordan were all in the dining room. "Hey," Stiles said.

"Okay enough pleasantries," I said. "Lissa is causing this storm, her heart is shattering and let me tell you it isn't easy." I heard a shatter and turned to the window to see it shatter.

"We don't have a lot of time," Lydia said.

They began talking I looked out the window and an idea came into my head of where she could be, I turned to look at them. "I think I know."

"What?" Scott asked.

"I know where she is," I sighed. "The place she was attacked."

"Why would she go back there?" Malia asked.

"It's where Derek and her said I love you for the first time, I mean they felt it long ago but they don't see I love you often. She would go there, I'm positive." I grabbed the keys and went towards the car I got in and began driving it took about an hour to get there in the rain. I got out and ran up the cliff by the top of it I grabbed onto my side I was unfit.

"Floss!" Scott shouted.

"Go away!" She shouted.

"Back away," I muttered. "She's hurting and she doesn't need you lot right now, I would get back down the cliff I don't know what she'll be like."They began to back away and I made my way towards her she was drenched, shivering and cold, but she wasn't willing to let this storm go. "Lissa."

"Don't," she muttered. I walked forward and stood next to her I was still slightly scared of what she could do under this. "He was kissing Kate."

"I saw," I whispered. "You showed me and helped me understand your pain."

"It won't stop," she whispered. "The feeling I just see everything over and over and I can't take it anymore I want it to stop."

"Taking it out on the city Lissa, that isn't," I said trailing off. "I know you are hurting but this isn't the way."

"He kissed her Freya, he kissed Kate, his second love," she whispered. "After everything she has done to him, she was in his loft." Lightening brightened up the sky and I knew with every thought the more powerful ones did the most damage. "I love him and he" she broke down in tears dropping to the ground and screamed. I held her as she sobbed in my arms the storm was still going and I was freezing.

"How about you stop the storm and we go home," I said quietly.

"It hurts," she sobbed. "I just want the pain to stop I don't want to feel anything." The thunder was beginning to calm down, "I just want to destroy everything, I didn't even know I could do this funny what happens when your heart is shattering."

A moment later the storm let up as did the rain and the sky cleared up, "that is cool," I muttered.


	32. Chapter 32

Thirty-two

Felicity had passed out as I carried her down the hill, everyone was waiting at the bottom we were both soaked head to foot, "that is one call power," Liam exclaimed. We all turned to look at him, "oh sorry totally inappropriate right now."

I looked at Scott and I held her out to him, he picked her up bridal style, I rubbed my face as we walked towards the car, Scott laid her in the back covering her with a blanket, I got into the drivers seat and started the car up. "I didn't think she would stop," I said as Scott sat in the front seat. He reached for my hand and held it tightly, "I've never seen her powers before. I mean I did once when I woke her up, but that was blowing stuff up and freezing it. This was something unnatural." I shook my head, "maybe mom was right Felicity shouldn't have these powers. Keeping her and Derek apart was the right thing."

"Freya," Scott said shocked. "That's not fair, do not ever repeat that." I shook my head and I felt my eyes begin to water, "it's just like when we turned on full moons we couldn't control it. For the sake of your relationship with Felicity never repeat that."

"She turned on a storm," I said.

"Her heart was breaking," Scott snapped. I stared at him and pressed my lips into a thin line, "Don't give me that look." I began driving and tried my hardest not to glare at him, we arrived home and Scott carried her into her room. I stood at the top of the landing as he did. "I'm sorry Floss." He pressed his lips to her head. "I know you can get through this you are strong enough."

"Maybe you ended up with the wrong sister," I said. I walked into my room and sat on the bed he followed, "I feel so selfish right now being that she is hurting but-"

"I watched my first love die." I stared at him. "I held Allison as the light went out in her eyes. At on point in my life Allison was my anchor. I'm not saying Floss' pain is anything compared to that but I understand her heart breaking and just because she can't control it right now doesn't mean that one day she won't learn. She's struggling Freya and she needs you by her side not the you who just said 'keeping her and Derek apart was the right thing' she needs her sister."

"Scott I" I trailed off. I had no idea what to say, what could I say? I rubbed my forehead as I looked at him.

"Freya, she was by your side when you was literally sucking away her soul," he said.

"I know," I snapped slightly. "Derek hurt her anyway, he literally kissed Kate Argent, the woman who burned his whole family alive. What the heck was he thinking?"

"Freya you don't know what happened," Scott said. "I know you said you saw it, but are we even sure she saw it?"

"What?" I asked confused.

"She has had nothing but new powers coming, we don't know what she saw or what these powers could be doing to her head, I think we need to talk to Derek," Scott said.

"I'm not talking to him he hurt her," I frowned. "Wow I do have some of Lissa's stubbornness in me." My eyes widen never did I think I had any of Felicity's qualities we were the opposite to each other and we loved it that way. "Scott I'm sorry. I never want to bring up bad memories for you." He came over and wrapped his arms around me, he pressed his lips to my head, "I'm sorry."

"Hey it's ok," he said. "You didn't know," he sat on the bed in front of me and grabbed my hand. "Allison is part of my past and I miss her everyday. I just want you to know the kind of pain that your sister is going through."

"I know," I sighed. I leant my head on his shoulder and held onto him tightly, "I don't want to see her in pain but her magic I don't want it to consume her and I think it almost did." He nodded. I heard a noise and frowned, I got out the bed and ran into Felicity's room, she was laid on the bed tossing and turning, I sat on her bed and sighed. "Come on Lissa I need you."

I made my way downstairs Scott and Stiles were talking quietly, Liam, Lydia and Jordan were sat on the sofa, "how is she?" Lydia asked.

"Sleeping," I said. "Which is the best thing she needs, we don't need her to go into power overload right now." I turned to look at Jordan. "How much damage did Felicity inflict on Beacon Hills?"

"There's been no reported deaths yet, a few accidents," he said. "You got to her in time before she caused mass destruction to Beacon Hills, I feel like she wouldn't have been able to live with that in the morning." I nodded, "I'll keep you updated if anything changes."

"Thank you Jordan," I said. I rubbed my head and sat down I was stressed and worried, I sat up and looked around. "Where are my parents?" They shrugged, I stood up and pushed open the office door, "mom? Dad?" They weren't in the office, I walked into the kitchen and they weren't there either. I walked into the living room and grabbed my phone, there was no texts either, "I wonder where they are."

"Text them," Liam said.

I sent a quick text and sat and waited for a reply after 5 minutes I gave up, "they aren't replying, I suppose they will be home soon, I mean they were worried about Lissa too," I said. "I'm sure they are doing something important." I walked out the living room and kitchen and into the back garden. I sat on the swing and looked up at the house this place was home to me once now I felt like an alien. I didn't know how Felicity did this, I had no idea how she managed to keep on top of everything and still do good at school. "God Felicity I love you."

"I'm sure she loves you," I heard someone say. I looked up and saw Scott coming out he came over and sat on the swing next to me, "you looked so gone out of it."

I itched my neck and looked at him sadly, "I don't know how she does it Scott," I said. I shook my head and bit my lip, "Felicity she always seems to have it all together."

"She doesn't," I heard someone say.

I turned around and saw Derek stood there, "What are you doing here?" I asked. "You hurt her."

"Freya I'm sorry but you don't know what happened and neither does she," Derek said. "Look this mess is for me and Felicity to deal with, not the whole pack. I love her. I didn't kiss Kate Argent, I do know she has another power though." I looked at him confused. "Visions. She can see the past and probably the future." I stared at him wide eyed. "She could have had one I texted her, I don't know but I need to find out. Kate Argent is gone she is back with Chris gone."

"Felicity has never cared about Kate," I frowned.

"Actually, it's the one part of our relationship she isn't so confident about," he admitted. "Freya don't be so hard on yourself ok?" I looked at him sadly. "That's my job." I laughed a little. "Felicity struggles keeping it all together just as much as you are right now."

"How does she do it?" I asked.

"She leans on me," he smiled. "She makes it seem ok to the rest of you and when we are alone she talks and talks about it." I smiled a little. "Felicity always talks to me about it. Lean on your boyfriend it helps. I am going to go and sit with her."

He walked into the house and I looked at Scott, "seems Derek Hale still has some wisdom left in him," Scott laughed. "He's right you know, you can talk to me."

"How does she manage to seem so confident about it, she managed to go to school, have a relationship secretly, help me transform and protect me from our parents," I said. "I can't do all that for her. I can barely function."

"I think you are doing a good job, especially as Felicity takes care of you," he smiled. "Freya you don't have to try and be strong, none of us really have it together we just act like we do."

He leant down and pressed his lips to mine I kissed him back softly and wrapped my arms around him tightly, "thank you Scott." I leant my head against his and I swung slightly and I giggled. "It's weird, I've never felt this way before."

"Is it weird to say I'm glad?" He asked with a laugh. "I'll be your first." He pressed his palm against my cheek and I leant into it, "you are trying your best, remember that Freya."


	33. Chapter 33

Thirty-three

I had a major headache when I woke up, it was the worst one ever. I rubbed my forehead and groaned slightly, clearly going on a power trip was not good for my head, body or mind. I sat up and I noticed Derek fast asleep in the chair at my desk, one of the few things I hadn't destroyed in my rampage. I flipped the covers off me and changed into a top and leggings as I did I noticed a photo on the floor, I bent down and picked it up. I smiled a little it was Derek and I with Cora, I hoped it was only one photo I had destroyed and not all of them. I lifted up my mattress and pulled out the photo frame I let out a breathe as I saw they were all intact still. I flipped through them and smiled sadly, I didn't think I had ever felt this hurt before tears started falling and I wiped them away quickly. I placed the photo frame on the bed I laid down and looked at him as he slept. I frowned, did that make me a creeper? I shook my head that was strange.

I sat back and looked at him Derek's eyes fluttered open and he stared at me, "you're awake," he murmured. I nodded, "Felicity."

"Don't," I said. "I don't want to hear it." I shook my head. "Kate? Did it have to be her?"

"It wasn't," he said. "I didn't kiss Kate Argent Felicity. I despise that woman she killed my family."

"I saw it, her arms were around your neck," I frowned. "Plus I saw it, the vision."

"Visions that you haven't even mastered yet Felicity. It could be past, future or present, I would never kiss her not after what she did. I was keeping here there so Chris could come and get her, he just collected her. I didn't kiss her."

"I saw it."

"I'll prove it to you," he said. He left the bedroom and I frowned slightly he came back a moment later with Scott and Freya, "Scott can look into my head and with that he can bring you with him." Scott stared at him. "You did it before with evil Stiles and you took Lydia with you so I know you can take a passenger."

"Why am I here?" Freya asked confused.

"In case she needs energy or he needs it, he shouldn't but you know with Felicity you never know," Derek said. I grabbed Scott's hand and he opened his claw and a moment later they were in Derek's neck, my eyes closed as I saw memory flashes.

 _"Keep your hands off me," he growled._

 _"You never had a problem before," she said seductively. She placed her arms around his neck and stepped closer to him. "In fact you used to like this a lot if I remember correctly. All the sneaking around."_

 _"How could you?!" I saw myself saying._

I opened my eyes and we was back in my room I let go of his hand and stumbled back, I sat in my bed and pulled the quilt around me, I didn't understand. Why was I seeing it differently? I looked at Derek confused, "I don't know what to tell you. I saw it but then I know what I just saw is correct too." I shook my head, I began crying and I looked at Derek shaking my head. "I don't know what to do."

"If I touch you will you kill me?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"No," I said softly. I looked over at Scott and Freya she was watching me cautiously, "it's fine, go I won't hurt him." She left the room with Scott shutting my door, he sat on my bed and I moved to sit in between his legs, I laid my head on his chest and he placed his hands around my waist. He held me tightly and I was glad for the comfort, I looked up at him and he pressed his lips to my head. "Derek." He stroked my head and I closed my eyes, "I don't know what to do."

"That's ok," he smiled softly.

"I could have hurt someone," I said quietly. "The storm I was the cause of that."

"But you didn't," he said. "Felicity, we all lose control."

"You don't," I frowned.

"I do, the other night proved that, and you have just gotten these powers, you've had no training and there is no one there to help you either. You have done this alone, nobody has your powers, you are going to make mistakes." Derek laughed, "at least your mistakes don't leave bodies." I smiled a little. "When we shift if we can't control it we kill everything in our sight, I've had my fair share of that."

"You remember the first night I slept over?" I asked softly. He nodded, "and I told you I thought I was freak because I didn't know what I was? I take that back, I wish I could go back to the point I didn't know I was witch and I didn't have my powers."

"Felicity you would have had them eventually," Derek said. I looked at him, "you can't spend a life without love, even if it wasn't me, it would have been someone." I sighed he had a point, "your trigger is love that is what triggered your powers, but I believe your powers are tied to your emotions, that will be how you learn balance and control."

"By having control on my emotions?" I asked.

"Yes."

I turned around and looked at him and smiled wearily. "Derek, I'm a girl."

"I know," he mused, "in fact I'm well aware." His eyes dragged down from my face towards my boobs and he grinned, I shook my head with a chuckle.

I rolled my eyes and elbowed him in the stomach, he didn't even flinch. "That's not what I meant," I smirked. "I have periods."

"Not regularly," he said.

I stared at him in surprised, "how the hell do you know that?" I asked. "Actually I don't want to know how you know that."

"Felicity, we smell blood," he said.

I stared at him disgusted, "that is disgusting," I said. He looked at me shaking his head, I got out the bed and opened my bedroom door, "FREYA!" I yelled. She ran up the stairs and looked up at me, "you can smell our period blood?"

"Would you like me to lie or tell the truth?" She asked hesitantly. I stared at her. "How did you not figure it out before now?"

I went back into my room not answering, I looked at him and frowned slightly, "is it off putting?" I asked. He shrugged, "that's not an answer, give me a vocal reason."

"You may slap me." I walked forward and climbed onto the bed and wrapped my arms around his chest, I pressed my lips to his and kissed him softly. "I can sometimes, when you use a pad yes, and if you are heavy then yes." I pressed my lips into a thin line, I wonder if it- "Don't even think about asking the next thing that comes into your head."

I smiled sheepishly, "What?" I asked.

"You know what," he said, he pressed me into the bed and pinned me down, I smiled and looked up at him, "you was about to ask if it turns me on." I blushed slightly, "you are easy to read."

"Maybe you pay too much attention," I teased.

"Never," he whispered softly. "I love you Felicity Grace Swarek."

"I love you too," I said softly. I kissed him softly and he deepened the kiss I brought his body to mine and pressed against him, his lips left mine and kissed down my neck and I felt his teeth graze over my neck.

"I want to bite you so bad," he whispered. I smiled a little, I felt his fang cut into my neck and I moved my neck away from him, I looked into his eyes and they were shining blue, I smiled. He sat up and closed his eyes slightly, when he opened them his eyes had returned back to normal, "we went very off topic there."

I smiled sitting up, I nodded, "how can I keep my emotions stable on these period days, actually forget period days, I'm cranky," I sighed. He smirked, I pointed at him. "Never admit I said that."

"That's cranky for everyone else but Felicity that is normal for you," Derek said. "That's your balance, your powers aren't based on what other people think is balanced it's you."

I groaned and fell into his arms, my head landed on his chest and he pulled me closer, he pressed his lips to mine and I kissed him back softly, "I'm hungry," I told him pulling away.

He laughed, "of course you are," he smiled. He got off the bed and held his hand out, I shook my head, I stood up on the bed and wrapped my arms around his neck, "Really a piggyback?" I nodded, he grabbed my legs and wrapped them around his waist, he carried us out my room and down the stairs, as we reached the bottom I noticed everyone was still here.

"Really Lissa? You couldn't be bothered to walk?" Freya questioned.

I looked at her and noticed she had her legs entangled with Scott's I grinned and she rolled her eyes, "nope," I said. "To the kitchen!" I pointed.

"Never thought I'd see the day Derek Hale would be whipped," I heard Stiles comment.

Derek turned around to look at him, "I can still rip your throat out" he paused, "with my teeth." Stiles paled slightly and I shook my head, Derek walked into the kitchen and shut the door behind us, "nice to know they are still scared of me."

"Derek," I scolded. He placed me on the kitchen table and I let go of him and he turned around to look at me.

"You realise they are making bets in the living room if you are going to scold me or not," he said.

"This is why I am glad I do not have werewolf hearing," I told him. "Otherwise I would hear everything that happens in this house and that would not be fun." I pressed my lips to his and pulled away. "Make me some food."

I watched as he moved around the kitchen and began to cook, I hopped off the table and walked into the living room, I stood by the door and looked at my friends, "thank you." They all turned to look at me.

"For what?" Scott asked.

I smiled softly, "I know you were on top of the hill," I said. "It meant a lot that you all of you were in that storm for me. A storm I created so thank you."

"Your welcome," Lydia said. "Are you and Derek ok? I mean are you together?"

"Yes!" Derek's voice floated in from the kitchen.

"What he said," I said. "We have a long way to go but we are good."

"So what happened?" Stiles asked.

"Erm, I have powers," I said. "I mean you know that but I got a new power, kind of a premonition type thing I can see the past, as well as the future, I saw a vision of him and Kate kissing and when I arrived at the loft I saw them in that position but they weren't it was my head and magic playing tricks." I sighed. "I have a lot to learn about my powers and my magic." I heard Derek enter and a moment later a plate was in front of my face, I looked to see had made me a bacon sandwich, "thank you."

"How come you get food?" Freya complained.

"Because he loves me, and grovelling."


	34. Chapter 34

Thirty-four

Everyone but Scott and Derek left the house at lunch time, I made my way up to my bedroom I pushed open my door and stood staring at my bedroom. It was destroyed, I sighed this was going to take forever to clean. Surely if I could destroy something with magic, I could build it with magic?

"You okay?" I turned around to see Freya leant against her bedroom door, her arms folded over her chest.

I shrugged, I didn't know what my response was meant to be, I had gone on a magical temper tantrum and I had to deal with what I had done. I couldn't control it and I didn't know how to fix it. I looked at my sister, "honestly, no," I whispered.

She walked over and pulled me into her arms and hugged me tightly, I felt her place a light kiss in my hair, "you can get through this," she said softly.

I felt her playing with my hair, I looked at her and shook my head slightly, "I don't think I can Freya, not this time," I whispered. "It beat me."

She shook her head, "listen to me Lissa, you can do this, but even if you feel like you can't, I'm going to be there." She smiled a little. "You've spent the last 2 years taking care of me, now it's my turn. It didn't beat you. It knocked you down, and if you don't pull yourself back up I will drag you."

I let out a laugh, "no need for violence Freya."

She laughed and flicked my forehead, "at least I can make you laugh still," she smiled. "You can beat this, sure magic is well magic, but I know you can learn to control them."

"Mom and dad weren't so sure," I sighed.

"Mom and dad aren't you twin sister," she said. She shook me slightly and I glared at her, "ignore their doubts, listen to your own and then hear me when I say you can do this Felicity."

I smiled, "Where would I be without you?" I asked shaking my head.

"You would have more clothes," she teased.

I laughed, "yes I would." I looked back into my room, "Want to help clean it?"

"Can't you magically like clean it?" She asked cocking her head to the side. She turned around to look at my room and she took a sharp intake of breath.

"I haven't figured out how yet," I told her.

"Nope, you are on your own sister," she said walking back into her room. "Get Derek to do it, you said he's sucking up."

"I don't use Derek for everything," I frowned. She scoffed and I reached over slapping her arm, "alright most things but I don't want him cleaning my room."

"Why something to hide?" I jumped a mile I spun around to see Derek at the top of the stairs, "I forget you don't have wolf hearing." I narrowed my eyes at him.

I turned my attention back to my sister ignoring Derek, "mom and dad home yet?" I asked.

"No they haven't responded to my texts either," Freya said shaking her head. "They were here when you went postal and then when I came back they were gone. I'm worried."

"Me too," I bit my lip. "I wonder where they are." I pulled my phone out my pocket and checked, I had no messages. "I'll give them until tonight if they don't reply we go and find them."

"How?" Freya asked.

"You are a werewolf Freya, you can track them, and I'm pretty sure I can too," I told her. "Go be with Scott have a break we'll deal with mom and dad later."

She went into her room and I went into mine, I pointed for Derek to shut the door, "you went from the world has killed me to back in control," Derek said.

I looked at him, "you heard?" I asked.

"I heard, I tried to block it out I don't want to hear your private conversations with Freya," he said softly.

"Well, I'm the oldest. Freya doesn't need to worry about our parents, I'll do that," I said. I looked out the window and shook my head, "Derek what could my parents be doing? They never leave us this long, they always check in."

"Maybe they are somewhere where phones just aren't available," he said. "Maybe they went to help you. Look just don't think bad thoughts yet, they could be coming home later. For now you need to clean your room."

I looked at the floor and sighed, I shook my head and began to pick things up. I tossed him my phone, "put it on my dock." I ordered. He did as I said and I got into cleaning.

By 10pm I had finally finished cleaning my room and binned everything I had broke. I opened my bedroom door and peaked my head into Freya's room, she was fast asleep in Scott's arms and he was watching something. He smiled, "do you want her awake?" He asked softly.

"No," I whispered. "Keep her sleeping." He frowned slightly, "look I don't want her to worry unless we have something to worry about. Sleep is the best thing for her, she's had a hard couple of days."

"Haven't you?" Scott asked.

"She didn't tell you did she Scott?" I asked. He looked at me confused, "when I was doing my little storm and taking it out on Beacon Hills, I was using our bond, she could feel my pain and I was taking her energy to sustain myself."

"What?" He asked angrily.

"She did it to me too, it's not really an active choice anymore," I admitted. "We just do it, without realising. We tend to share it equally sometimes, so she needs to catch up on her sleep."

I left her bedroom and grabbed Derek's hand and led him downstairs, I walked into the office and shut the door behind us, "do you two really share energy?"

"Nope," I said. "Only when we touch."

"Then why did you just lie to Scott?" He asked.

"Well my dear werewolf," I said opening dad's desk draw. "He'll keep Freya asleep as long as possible if he believed it was helping her. I don't want her near this."

"Felicity what aren't you telling me?" Derek asked.

"Nothing," I said. "I just my parents were secretive I don't want to uncover something and it change Freya's perspective." I pulled out dad's documents and began shifting through them. I didn't find anything, "who am I kidding? Nobody keeps it on paper anymore." I pressed the start button on the computer and waited for it to load. Derek stood behind me, "make sure your can hear everything that is going off."

He nodded I put dad's password and began snooping around, I stopped as I found an address written down, "want to go for a road trip?" Derek asked raising an eyebrow.

"Let's go," I said. I took a picture of the address and shut the computer down, I slipped my shoes on and we left the house. Derek began to drive to the address and I bit my lip, "who do you think this person is?"

"I don't know," he said. "Your dad was always secretive, actually your whole family is." I nodded, he had a point everyone was secretive. It took an hour to get to the address when we pulled up I noticed my parents' car parked up. "Well that solved that mystery."

"Now what are they doing there?" I asked shaking my head. I got out the car and we made our way to the front door. I knocked on the door, Derek stood in front of me and he held my hand tightly. The door opened and I saw my dad, "dad?"

"Who are you?" The man asked.

I looked at Derek and frowned slightly, "that's not funny dad. I'm your daughter."

"Sam! I think this is for you," the man shouted. A moment later a man appeared, I fell back slightly as I looked at them both.

"Oh my god," I stared at him shocked. "Dad? What? There's two of you?" I slapped my head. "Twins, duh." I shook my head. "What?"

"Felicity how did you find us?" Dad asked.

I scoffed, "as if I am going to tell you," I said. "Why didn't you call? Freya has been worried sick. I think you owe me an explanation."

"I think you owe us an explanation," I heard Freya say. I turned around to see her stood there with Scott. "I'm not sure who I am angry more at right now. You or him."

"I wanted to protect you?" I offered.

"Girls and boys come on in," dad said. I followed him into the house mom was sat on the sofa with another woman and she smiled a little. Derek sat down and I sat on his lap I wrapped my arms around his neck and he held me tightly. Freya did the exact same with Scott and I couldn't help but smile. "I should have known one of you would have followed us."

"I think you should explain this," I pointed at dad and his twin, "before you give us the lecture."

"They have a point Sam," mom agreed. "It's time to, the girls deserve to know."

"I thought you were on my side," dad frowned.

"Sam, I told you that you should have told the girls immediately when we discovered how powerful they were," mom scolded.

"You hear that Lissa we are powerful," Freya said smugly.

"Are you not even going to introduce us?" I asked.

"Freya, Felicity this is my brother Dan, and his wife Elena," dad said.

"Mom can we go out tonight?" I heard a new voice say. I turned to see two twin boys stood at the door.

"Woah," Freya muttered. "Is that how people feel when they see us?"

I laughed, "no."

"Who is that?" One of them asked.

Dad and Dan groaned and I laughed a little, "alright, boys these are your cousins, Freya and Felicity, this is your aunt and uncle Sam and Lilly, guys these are my sons Jack and James, and I have no idea who the men are."

"Oh Scott's my boyfriend," Freya said.

I looked at Derek, "he's," I trailed off. "He's Derek."

"You seriously need to just admit you are boyfriend and girlfriend," mom shook her head.

I turned to look at Derek and we both shook our head, "nah," we laughed. I leant my head back on Derek's shoulder and he kissed my head.

"Cool, more twins," one of them said.

I raised my hands into the air and Derek quickly grabbed them down, "oops," I said sheepishly. "I forget about that sometimes." I looked at my dad. "Anyway story please."

"Felicity you get your powers from my side of the family, not your mothers," dad said bluntly. "I can never understood what you go through, life you and Freya. I'm the wolf of the twins."

"I am the witch," Dan said.


	35. Chapter 35

Thirty-five

"I'm sorry repeat," I said. I looked at Freya who was wearing the same expression as me, "are you? What?" I shook my head and rubbed my forehead. I shook my head and looked at Derek and he had no expression on his face I frowned slightly that really did annoy me at times. I wanted to know what he was thinking.

"What does this have to do with the girls?" Derek asked. "I mean you're worried about something otherwise you wouldn't have made contact, so would you like to tell us what is your fear?"

"You are right Derek, there is something but it's none of your business," dad snapped. "You hurt my daughter and the fact she's sat there with you mean she's stupid or you are just more into her heart than we all realise."

"Dad that isn't fair," Freya defended. "Felicity can't control her magic, she just got her magic."

"Never thought I would see the day Freya would defend me," Derek whispered into my ear. I smiled a little I nodded, "she's still a twit."

"Really?" I asked quietly. He nodded I shook my head with a smile, "you are a silly man."

"Sam tell them," mom said shaking her head. "I'm sick of lying to the girls. It's not protecting them anymore, it's harming them."

"Your dad and I had to separate," Dan said. "I took massive amounts of energy from Sam when I was around him. In fact I could have killed him many times."

"Well I'm not the one who draws the energy," I said shrugging.

"No the wolf is in your twins," he said. "Strange really. I'd never thought that would be possible. Can you balance it?"

Freya looked at me and I nodded, "yes," she said. "We can."

"How?" Dan asked.

I turned to the side and showed him my shoulder, I was glad Derek was there to cover me if I accidently showed my body. "Freya has one too." I looked at my sister and nodded she showed her mark and Dan came over and put his finger on it I hissed in pain.

"You are hurting her," Derek snapped. He dug his finger deeper into it and I cried out.

"Stop it!" Freya snapped. I held onto Derek I could feel him getting angrier, the pain was getting worse, "ENOUGH!"

I felt his hand leave my shoulder and I heard a bang I turned to see him against the room hitting the wall. Freya looked at her hands in shock, "what?" She asked.

"You have much more problems," Dan said. "Sam your girls can channel each other."

"So can your boys," Sam snapped. "I didn't come to you so you could hurt them, I came so you could help Felicity with her powers."

"She needs to break her bond like we did," he snapped.

"No," Freya and I said instantly. Freya walked over and pressed her hand on my shoulder and I placed mine on her mark and I closed my eyes, I could feel her giving me some energy.

"Does that bubble always happen?" I heard mom ask.

"Yeah, nobody can touch them when they are doing this, at least not unless they agree to it," Derek replied. I opened my eyes and looked at Freya and nodded, we moved our hands away at the same time and the bubble left I covered my shoulder and looked at Derek, "you okay?"

"I'm good," I said softly.

"I think I now know what you feel when you use your powers," Freya said softly.

"It will kill them you have to split them," Dan said.

"No," dad said. "I'm not splitting my girls, together they are stronger, I'll teach them to control it. I won't give up on them."

"Then they will die, both of them together, her magic is too strong and so is her wolf, they will never be balanced," Dan snapped.

"Is that what you told your boys?" Dad asked. "Lily take the girls home, we was wrong to come here."

"Don't bring my boys into this," Dan snapped.

"Don't tell me I need to split my girls apart," dad snapped. Mom stood up and pulled us both up and out the house, Derek and Scott didn't follow us out.

"Mom, are you worried?" I asked quietly.

"No, your dad can handle himself," she shrugged.

"I meant about Freya and me," I said. "Are you and dad worried about us?"

"We'll talk about it at home, without Scott and Derek please, you girls can tell them when they sneak into your bedrooms tonight," she said.

Freya and I looked at each other in surprise, "I was a teenager once," she smiled. "Plus your father and I both have wolf hearing."

I shrugged, "Well then you must have known Derek has been sneaking into my room for more than a year," I said. She nodded, "oh, well, we never had sex under your roof."

Mom cracked a grin, "don't worry that's also a conversation when we get home, that boyfriends will be present for." My face dropped, that was going to be horrible and uncomfortable talk. I smiled a little it would be a little entertaining watching Derek get given the talk.

5 minutes later dad, Derek and Scott left the house, dad was rubbing his knuckles, "let's go home," he said. He turned to Derek and Scott, "would you please come with us?"

They both nodded I went towards Derek's car and we drove off, "what happened inside?" I asked curiously.

"Your dad punched your uncle, your dad has pretty good control of his wolf well he did until your uncle wanted to get rid of your magic and then the claws came out," Derek explained. "Something more is going off, it will be interesting to see what they want to tell you." I nodded. Half an hour later we pulled up at home and went straight in we all sat on the sofa as my parents stood in the middle of the room.

"First thing, now girls you know why I never introduced my brother or mentioned him, the separation he wants you two to have it's hard, you aren't the same afterwards. Our parents did it to us because they thought it was what was best for us," dad explained. "It wasn't, it tore us apart in more ways than one. That's why we have always pushed you together because your bond is strong and always rely on your bond."

"What was he trying to do with my shoulder?" I asked quietly.

"Trying to force Freya to shift," dad said. "Instead something else happened, you channeled your power into Freya allowing her access to your magic."

"So that's how I sent him into the wall," Freya said. "So could I in theory channel my wolf power into Felicity? Like the healing side?"

"That's what the bubble does, your guys bubble when you touch your mark. The mark allows you to do that, I also think he may have been trying to destroy it."

"The fact that your marks are now in sync means that you two are too," mom explained. "That's what you want, that's what we all want."

"So what was you worried about?" I asked.

"I love you girls and everything I do is to protect you, in our own way," dad said. I nodded both Freya and I knew that, even if we did argue with that. "I was worried with the storm that Felicity caused and Freya feeling her pain I wanted to know that you wouldn't consume each other."

I looked at him confused, "Felicity basically what I was saying about switching parts of yourself with Freya, and if the worse could happen you both could take pieces from each other rather than just swapping them," Derek said.

"Oh," I said.

"As I said I was worried, but after today I don't want to listen to my brother's suggestion I would rather figure this out for ourselves than put you girls through bad things," dad said. "So that means we are going to make some mistakes and you'll have to bear with us."

"We will," I said softly.

"Now for the next topic," mom said with a laugh. I groaned slightly, Derek looked at me confused and I just grimaced, this was going to be entertaining and horrible. "This is important, I have rules in my house and I may add none of you respect them. Felicity you've been ignoring them the longest but you aren't alone Freya has been doing it a lot since we came back here."

"This is interesting," dad teased.

"My rules for the house was that no boyfriends could stop over, your bedroom doors could not be shut whilst they were here. Now both of you have broken that rule considering Felicity you sneak Derek into your bedroom every single night. Freya you have been sneaking Scott in as well as sneaking out of the house."

"Which would you prefer?" Freya asked with a laugh.

"I'm not laughing Freya," mom said. "I know you are teenagers and I also know that means you are both probably sexually active." I turned to look at Derek and he had a straight face I frowned slightly that was annoying. I looked to see both Scott and Freya blushing and I couldn't help but smile.

"Ahh mom we aren't," Freya said. "We haven't." She sighed and I laughed. "We aren't at that point for that to happen."

"Then you can remember this conversation," Mom said. "Now, Felicity and Derek who I do know have slept together and are sexually active." I nodded, I wasn't going to bother lying about it if I wanted my mom to treat me like an adult then I would have to act like an adult. "Are you being safe?"

"Yes," I said.

"You mister," mom said pointing at Derek. "Best be treating my daughter right, and treating her with the respect she deserves because if not I will come looking for you. I will put you down."

"Yes ma'am," Derek said.

I turned to look at him, "you've never said ma'am before," I scoffed.

"Hush it's time to impress your folks," he grinned. He smirked, "unlucky sucker you don't get to see me squirm."

"Idiot," I scoffed.

"I'm serious you two, I don't want a pregnancy and I don't want her hurt," mom said. "Keep control."

I smiled, he had already lost control once and we had handled it, "That's it? Lilly bad parenting!" Dad scolded. "They broke our badly enforced rules both of you grounded for a year."

"And that's bad parenting," Freya chuckled. "I'm sure that's against our human rights." I nodded agreeing with her.

"Well I don't care," dad teased. He grabbed my hand and Freya's and pulled us into a hug. "I love you girls."

"I love you too," I whispered. "Thank you dad."

He shoved us behind him and stared at Derek and Scott, "now what is your attention with my daughters?"

"Dad," I groaned.

"Hush," he said slapping a hand over my mouth. "So, speak fast or I'll ban you from my girls. Or I'll kill them. Either way doesn't matter peace and quiet."

"Dad," Freya protested. He slapped his other hand over her mouth and kept them there.

"I love your daughter Mr Swarek, my actions have proved that, also getting shot a few times by you and her," Derek said. I smiled a little, he was going to never let the that go. "I followed her back to Beacon Hills the exact place most of my family was burned alive. Everything I do is to either protect Felicity or make her happy. If she was a wolf I would have shot her once so she knows what it feels like."

I pulled dad's hand off my mouth, "dude you aren't meant to be paying me out," I scolded.

"I'm sorry I would," he chuckled. "I love her, that's the truth and you threatened me a lot and I'm still here."

"He has a point there," mom agreed.

"Now Scott," dad said turning his attention back to him.

I walked over and sat on Derek's knee I wrapped my arms around his neck, "dude, you need to show more emotion to me so I can tease you," I smirked.

"I do huh?" He asked.

I nodded and winked, "yes," I said.

We both looked over at Scott and he just stared, "well," he said. "I really like your daughter."

"Not love?"

"Dad," I warned.

Freya was blushing bright red and I grinned, "you are right Felicity, it's fun watching them squirm."


	36. Chapter 36

Thirty-six

Walking into school for the first time in a while was different, nothing had changed, it was like we hadn't even been gone. The only thing I missed was having Derek by my side, when I had woken up this morning he had already gone.

I felt someone nudge my arm I looked to see Lydia, "what?" I asked.

"We are meant to be doing this science project," Lydia nodded down in front of us. I looked to see there was some test tubes and bunsen burners in front of us. "Have you been listening for the last 20 minutes?"

"No," I admitted sheepishly. "Sorry I was just-" I trailed off and shook my head. "Got distracted."

"Want to talk about it?" Lydia asked softly. "You know you can, about anything."

"Erm, I just it's the first time I've been away from Derek," I admitted. "I know that sounds sappy and silly but after being with him the past few days it's weird to be without him." I rubbed my head, "ugh idiot he turned me into sappy little bitch."

"That's what happens when you love someone," Lydia laughed. "You miss them when they aren't with you." I grimaced, "oh you and Derek make me laugh, you love each other and you refuse to admit it to anyone but yourselves."

"Well, that's why we are the way we are," I shrugged. "We've never been the show romance to other people type of people." Lydia grinned, "do you not miss Jordan when he isn't with you?"

"Sure," she smiled. "I do but I know I get to sometimes spend time with him after school and that is fine with me. You get used to it Felicity. Now look back to doing the science project and then you can go back to thinking about your man."

I nodded I tried to focus on the science project. One thing was for sure. I was glad I got Lydia to do the work because something told me I would be distracted during this, that and I wasn't very good at Science. I had a tendency for making things blow up and I don't mean that magically, I meant chemically. Although I could now do magically too.

"Liss" Lydia said nudging my arm. I looked at her sheepishly, "poor the chemical." I grabbed the closest one to me and began to pour it, "not that one." I dropped the test tube and it smashed onto the floor. "Move!"

She shoved me out the way and I turned to see it bubbling, "What did I put in there?" I asked curiously.

"You just made chloroform," she said.

"The kind they kidnap you with?" I asked raising an eyebrow. She glared at me and I smiled sheepishly, she ran over and pulled the fire alarm. "I take it, er, I'll never by your science partner again?"

"No you will," she laughed. We walked out the classroom and made our way outside, I sat on the grass.

Freya saw me and came over, "what did you do?"

"Er made Chloroform accidently," I said. "I don't even know how I managed it." She cocked her head to the side, "I'm serious! Last time I did chemistry I made a fire." They all stared at me and I shrugged, "I don't know how I do it!"

"Really Floss?" Scott asked. "You managed to set a fire? Why do they let you back into chem again?" I shrugged, "but from where I was sat it didn't seem like you were even paying attention." I bit my lip and looked away. "Where was your attention Floss?"

"I don't know what you are talking about," I lied.

"I know," Freya said. I shot her a look and she grinned, "you all forget I have a twin connection." The others looked at her hopeful and she smirked, "which I would never betray because she lives with me and it goes two ways."

I grinned, "Derek," Lydia said. I reached out and slapped her arm. "What they could have been thinking something worse, she was thinking about Derek. She misses him."

Stiles laughed, "you feel things?" He teased. "Derek feels things?"

"The classroom has been aired you can go back in," a teacher called. "Felicity a word please."

"I think they know it's me," I said with a laugh. The others left me and I walked up to our teacher, "yes sir?" We slowly began walking inside and he didn't say anything until we reached the classroom. "Sir, is it bad?"

"Yes," he said. "Shall we start with you not paying attention in that experiment or the fact that you are failing physics, chemistry, and biology." I sighed. "I know you've had some troubles since moving here, with being attacked and in hospital and then your mother and it seems that your school work has taken a back seat. Now I know teens don't think it's important, but you need to pass all your classes to graduate." I blinked trying to keep tears away. "If you don't begin to raise your grade we will have to keep you behind."

"Yes sir," I said. He walked into the classroom and I shook my head, I could feel the anger rising in me, I ran out the school as I did the doors blew off the hingers shattering into pieces. "Shit." I ran towards the woods and I didn't stop until I was away from the school I looked at my hands. "Stupid powers." I pulled out my phone and dialled a number. _"I need you. I'm in the woods."_ I didn't give them a chance to reply, I ended the phone call and a few minutes later I heard a howl. It didn't take long until she arrived, I saw my mom instantly and she pulled me into a hug. I wrapped my arms around her. I heard a clap of thunder and jumped, I looked up and saw a flash of lightening. "I can't stop it."

"Why did you call me?" She asked curiously. I bit my lip, "Well I'm not the one who can help with your magic. I've never been able to help you."

Rain began and I looked up, I was becoming more and more panicked, "I don't know how to control it, mom!" I said panicked.

"Breathe," I heard another voice say. I looked behind my mom to see Derek, he came over and pulled me into his arms. He spun me around pressing my back to his chest and placed his lips near my ear, "breathe." I took a breath in and let out another one. "Clear your mind. Think of a happy memory, or a memory that means a lot to you."

I closed my eyes thinking of the first time we snuck out the house and spent it around the lake, I breathed in and out again and slumped into his arms, "you really do know how to calm her," mom said. "I'm glad that someone can." Mom looked at me, "are you ok?"

"Good now," I whispered. "I didn't phone Derek because I rely on him a lot. He may not be able to come one day and I don't want to be in that position."

"I'll always be there," Derek promised. I scoffed, "hey I am."

"I know but what happens when you aren't," I whispered. "I just I need to learn to cope with it you know?" I nodded. "Anyway thank you for coming and calming me down."

"What happened?" Mom asked.

"I'm failing Science and I got mad because he just brought up what happened over the past few months and I kind of snapped, I just I don't have much control, once it started I can't stop," I sighed. "I don't know if I can control it."

"We'll learn," Mom said softly.

"What if I hurt someone again?" I asked shaking my head. "I already hurt you mom I threw you downstairs and Derek I blew a whole in your ceiling!"

"That was different," he said pointedly. "Felicity I know you worry but we handled Freya magically changing and sure we had a few close calls, a few drownings" I smiled a little. "We've gone through a lot worse so Felicity I know we can find a way to control your powers. We just did, it's going to take time."

I sighed, "but I struggle to find balance at school especially when I am confronted like I was today, but I knew it didn't mean anything, it's me doing it," I explained. I scratched my head, "this is what dad was worried about wasn't it?"

"Yeah," she said softly. "But your dad he's protective of you two girls, he used to sit in the nursery just watching you both and he would hate to leave you. He was very much a mother hen when it came to you."

I smiled, "I think I'm good, I should get back to school," I told him. "Don't need to fail anymore."

"Do you want a tutor?" Mom asked.

I scoffed, "no." She raised an eyebrow, "Lydia promised to help me, or I also accidently managed to make chloroform." I hugged mom and she left the woods, Derek grabbed my hand and we began making our way towards the school I wrapped my arms around his waist. "You know I could knock you out now."

He chuckled, "Felicity you could magically knock me out," he smiled.

"Not the same," I shrugged. "I can chemically knock you out." We arrived at the school and I pressed my lips to his, he kissed me back softly and deepened the kiss.

"Come over after school?" He asked.

"Pick me up?" I asked.

"Always," he promised. He pressed his lips to mine again and I pulled away looking at him, "you don't need to be scared that I will never answer you, I'll always find a way."

"How did you get here? Did mom call you?" I asked curiously.

"No," he said. "I felt your anger." I looked at him surprised. "You may not be a wolf but you are still part of the pack, just like Stiles. Also I love you."

"I love you too," I said softly. "I really wish I could skip" I groaned and rested myself against Derek. "Stupid school."

"How about we go on a date tonight? Before the fireworks tomorrow, have us time before we have to share with the rest of the pack," he said.

"Of course," I smiled. "You can pick me up from home at 6," I told him. "I'll see you later."


	37. Chapter 37

Thirty-Seven

I stood in front of the mirror and frowned, I never once had to try hard with Derek but this was our proper first date really, we had never had a date, it was usually sneaking around. I knew I didn't have to try being that he was already in love with me. If it wasn't for that I would be panicking a hundred times more than I already was. "Felicity," Freya yelled. "I can smell your anxiety from here."

"Stop smelling me then freak," I insulted back. I heard footsteps and smiled amused, how to get Freya out of her room, my bedroom door opened and she stepped in. "I'm freaking out."

"I can smell," she mused. "Why are you so panicked? I mean you are both basically married anyway." Freya flopped herself down on my bed I stared at her biting my lip. "I mean it's not like it's your first date." I stared at her. "Wait. Is it?"

"Yes," I mumbled. I sat on the bed and stared at her. "We never had a date, we snuck around, out the house, away from the town, we snuck around never really a proper date. I just I don't know what to expect."

"Lissa he's crazy about you," she smiled. "You could literally shoot the man a billion times and he would still come running knowing you were hurt or in trouble. He's completely dedicated to you."

"Really?" I asked biting my lip.

Freya smiled and brushed my hair behind my ear, "listen to me, your wise younger sister" she giggled. "The first time I saw you with him, you were at your bedroom window, he was outside waiting for you. He wanted you to jump but you were scared he wouldn't catch you, you jumped and he caught." I smiled as I remembered the memory. "The look on his face," she shook her head. "It makes me jealous that somebody doesn't look at me like that. It was pure love, admiration, fondness and slight obsession, I'll never forget that look and let me tell you he still looks at you like that every single day."

"You are good at pep talks Freya," I whispered I leant over and kissed her head. "You are the best sister and twin I could have asked for."

"Thanks," she smiled. "Just wear what is comfortable."

I hugged her, "listen you said you wanted someone to look at you like Derek does me, somebody does," I told her, she looked at me confused. "Scott. He loves you, he watches too, just you don't always see it. Do you love him?"

"I don't know," she admitted. "I mean I don't really know if what I feel is love."

"What's the first thing you think of when you wake up?"

"Scott."

"The last thing you think of before going to sleep?"

"Scott."

I laughed, "are you thinking about him right now?"

"Yes."

"Then little sister you have your answer, I think sometimes you are afraid, scared of what you feel, and it's okay because if your heart breaks it sucks." I nodded at her. "It's one of the most painful things in our world to give your heart to someone and they break it. But it's better to have loved and lost than to never have loved at all."

"Enough talking," she said softly. "Let's get you ready for your date with Derek." I smiled and nodded. I wasn't going to bring it up to her again, I knew she had always struggled with her feelings, she was closed off when it came to them, and I was lucky that I was always honest about my feelings, but that could have been bad as well. She stood up and raided through my closet and she stopped 5 minutes later, "wow no wonder you are always in my wardrobe."

I stared at her unimpressed. "You have my clothes in your wardrobe."

She stared at me unapologetically. "How about we just get a joint wardrobe?" She asked grinning.

"What so you can steal the rest of my clothes?" She walked out my room but I could hear her muttering about it, I followed her and sat on her bed, as she went through her wardrobe I could see almost all of my clothes in her wardrobe, I kicked my leg out and booted her, she growled and I laughed, "most of my clothes are in there." She shrugged. "Maybe I should start putting a lock on my wardrobe and draws."

"Please don't," Freya pouted. I rolled my eyes, "please, I have no clothes, I destroy them in my werewolf faze if you haven't noticed I tend to run around naked a lot."

"I do notice Freya," I said rolling my eyes. I shook my head, "well maybe your werewolf and you should learn to keep clothes on your body. Or better yet just stay in control. Anyway you shouldn't even be shifting into a wolf anymore. I mean you can control your transitions. You can stay werewolf rather than going full wolf."

"I like my wolf though," Freya sighed.

"You make it sound like she's another person," I said. I pushed past my sister and began to search through her closet, I picked out a white top with stars on and a skirt, I stripped off my clothes and put the top and skirt on and I looked at my sister. "Good?"

"Sit down," she ordered. I did as she said and she brushed my hair and grabbed some clips and placed them in my hair, she began to pin it back. "This isn't hurting your head right?"

"No," I bit my lip. She nodded and then grabbed hair spray, "I don't want makeup."

"I wasn't planning to," she sighed. "You look better without it, I've told you a million times before that you don't need makeup you are beautiful without it."

"Then why do you plaster your face in that crap?" I asked turning to look at her. She shook her head, I turned around and flicked her, "we have the same face you know?" She laughed, "if you don't stop wearing makeup I will magically get rid of it."

"It's no fun now that you have powers," she frowned.

I laughed, "it evens out now," I smirked. "All those times you've used werewolf strength on me, bitch it's going to be payback time."

"Girls!" Mom yelled.

I ran downstairs and Freya ran after me I saw mom at the door and Derek was stood there, "you look beautiful Felicity," he said looking me up and down.

I blushed and bit my lip, I bent down and put my shoes on and walked over to him, we was just about to leave the house when I heard a voice, "wait," dad ordered. I turned to face him, "this is my baby's first date and I don't even get to do the over protective daddy thing?" He pouted. "I haven't even gotten to the point where he's much older than you either." I rolled my eyes. "Now Mr you hurt my daughter and I will hunt you down and kill her."

"Her?" Freya and I echoed.

"I mean you," he said sheepishly. "Get her back by 10."

"Nope," Derek said. I laughed. "I'll get her back by 12." Dad frowned, "if it's 10 then it ruins the whole date, now don't you want your daughter to have a magical first date?" Dad cocked his head to the side and frowned. "I mean we wouldn't want it to be a disappointment."

"No," he sighed. "Have her back by 12."

I leant up and kissed dad on his check, "bye mom, dad, Freya, I'll be home later," I told them. Derek grabbed my hand and we walked towards his car, as we reached it, he pressed me to the car.

"You look absolutely breathtaking," he whispered. He pressed his lips to mine and I kissed him back pressing my whole body to his. "Absolutely beautiful."

"Thank you," I smiled blushing.

He looked at me, "you blushed," he said stroking my cheek. "I don't think I've ever made you blush." I bit my lip.

"Hey can you teach me how you did that to my dad?" I asked curiously. He opened the door and I got in he shut it and walked around the other side and got in. "Like seriously Derek, I want to know how to twist my dad into doing what I want."

Derek began driving, "babe he already does," he shook his head. "All you and Freya have to do is bat your eye lashes and your dad drops at your feet." I shook my head. "He does, you just don't see it."

"If you say so," I shrugged.

"Babe, your dad shot me a lot," Derek said. "So did your mother. So the fact they agree to let you go on this date is something. Although they were against it for the magic, now it's just protective parenting." We puled into the car park and I frowned slightly, "we are going roller blading."

"What?" I asked.

"You heard."

"Derek I can barely stand on two feet when they are flat on the floor and you want to put me on wheels?" I asked raising an eyebrow. He nodded and I laughed, I got out the car and jumped onto his back, he grabbed the back of my legs and we began to walk. "I'm sure it was just so you could hold me against you huh?"

He laughed, "babe I don't need roller blading to get your body on mine," he smirked.

I pressed my lips to his ear and blew into it, "who says I would ever let you touch me," I whispered. His hands snaked to my bum and he pinched it, I squealed and he laughed, "I think we both know that I can't be without your touch." I kissed under his earlobe, he twisted me around so I was now facing him. I kissed him softly, "we best be having some us time soon, we haven't since" I trailed off.

"Since I took your innocence," he teased. I blushed which made him laugh, "don't worry we will have our time. Freya promised to cover for you." I grinned I loved my sister sometimes. "Now lets go I want us to have some fun."

I nodded, I placed my feet back on the floor and we went to rent the skates, "size?" The attendant asked.

"6 and 8," Derek answered. The attendant handed it to us and Derek paid I didn't bother arguing about money because I knew he wouldn't have any of it, so I didn't bother offering it. We sat down and put the skates on in an instant we were on the track rolling around I couldn't stop the smile that appeared on my face.

"I love seeing that smile on your face, reminds me of one of the first days I saw you," Derek said. "Your smile was so bright like the brightest I've seen it. You were laughing about something."

"I think you saw me before I saw you," I told him. He nodded, "well we are making up for it now." I laughed. "Come enough chatting let's race."

Roller blading was fun we had stayed there until closing, he then drove us through the drive thru at McDonalds and grabbed our normal order, he took us to his place as we walked through his door I went running over to his bed and sat down. I looked around his loft and grinned. "You finally replaced the chair!" I laughed.

"I did," he laughed. He sat on the bed and handed me the food and I began eating, "it was time. I didn't need a broken chair, saying that the only people that come here are you."

"Aww I feel special," I teased. I began eating once I had finished I tossed the trash to the side, I laid down and watched Derek eat. "Do you think Freya is closed off?"

"What?" He asked confused. I raised an eyebrow, "Freya is a nob."

I slapped his chest, "dude she's my sister," I sighed. "We was talking earlier, do you think she is closed off?"

"No, not really," he said. "Freya was hurt Felicity, whoever gave her that injection to turn her into a full wolf, it hurt her. Whoever did manage to inject her it was someone close to her, I bet she knows who too. She doesn't let people in Felicity, she's guarded. I would recognise that." Derek smiled. "But I also know Scott, and he is bringing her out of her shell. You know your sister because you feel everything that she does too. Just give her time turning wolf isn't easy."

"Have you ever turned full wolf?" I asked curiously.

"Yes," he nodded. "I'd rather not go into that." He put his rubbish on the floor and pressed his lips to mine, "now enough talking about that."

I straddled his legs and grinned, "let's put that mouth to good use."


	38. Chapter 38

Thirty-Eight

I woke up wrapped around Derek, I groaned as I opened my eyes, I looked up and he was already awake and watching me, I raised an eyebrow. "What have I said about watching me like a creeper?" I complained.

"I like you when you're asleep I can get at least two words in," he teased. He pressed his lips to mine and I kissed him back softly, "you look peaceful when you sleep. I like that look on your face." I smiled, "are you okay?" I nodded. "Not sore or anything?"

"No Derek," I said softly. "No soreness or anything." I rolled over and I felt a breeze on my back, he pressed a hand on my back and pulled me closer to him. "I really don't know why you ask."

"I'm always worried I'll lose control," he admitted. "If I did and I turned wolf in you that would tear you apart, it would be the most painful thing you would ever experience. You aren't a wolf."

"Oh," I said. I pressed my lips to his chest and he stroked my hair I stretched I felt his hand caressed my back and I shivered slightly, "you know, we had sex on the first date."

He laughed, "Hmm, you little slut," he teased. I chuckled, "wait, does that make me a slut?"

"The worst whore ever," I teased. His hand trailed down my body and I shivered, "hmm." I pressed my lips to his, "how much time do we have before they get here?"

"Enough," he smiled.

I bit my lip, "good," I laughed. I climbed onto his legs and crashed my lips to his.

"Felicity what's taking you so long?" Derek shouted.

I shook my head pulling myself out my thoughts. I spent all morning with Derek and finally came home to get ready, "I'm getting dressed!" I yelled. I stripped off the clothes I was wearing and slipped on the purple dress and shoved my hair into a ponytail. My room was still half destroyed I would have to remember to try and get mom to buy more. I put my boots on and ran downstairs, "mom!" I walked into the kitchen and grabbed my necklace off my mom. "Thanks mom." She placed it around my neck and I walked over to Derek. "Sorry I wasn't dressed."

"Aren't they my boots?" Freya asked shaking her head.

I looked down and grinned, "yep," I said popping the p. "You steal my crap, why aren't I allowed to steal yours?" I looked around the room and everyone was literally waiting for me, "so what are we waiting for let's go!"

We all hurried out the door and went in our separate cars, we were all going for a picnic evening party thing, it was also a couple thing we had been doing, Freya and Scott, Malia and Stiles, Liam and Brayden, and then finally Lydia and Jordan. We were going to the cliff and sitting on the top of it, the town was having fireworks so we had the best seats to watch them in the town. So Derek said. "So what took you so long?" Derek asked. "You are usually the first one ready."

"I dropped the necklace in sauce again," I sighed. "I don't even know how I do it, so I had to clean it then I lost it and then I found it, then I got distracted by my own head and then you was here and I wasn't dressed." He laughed as he was driving he turned to look at me and I smiled, "so this was a good idea huh?"

"Yes you seem to all be stressed with midterms so a night break," he shrugged. "Plus I get in your mom's good books if I support your shitty school journey."

I shook my head always another motive but I wasn't bothered, school was kicking most of our butts, including mine Derek was a huge distraction when it came to school and homework. I had managed to keep a week ahead of everyone else though which was always a good thing. "I would have loved to see you in school," I muttered. We pulled up at the cliff and got out, I opened his boot and grabbed the blanket out of the car and we made our way up the cliff by the top of it I was dying and out of breath, I held onto my side and looked at Derek. "I hate this werewolf stamina you have. I may come from a family of them why didn't they at least give me a little hint of it." Derek chuckled and picked me up throwing me over his shoulder, I huffed as I dangled off his shoulder. "You couldn't have done that at the bottom?"

"Gosh always complaining," he teased. He placed my feet back on the floor and I stumbled grabbing onto him, he placed the blanket on the floor and I sat down I pulled him down to sit and as soon as he did I laid my head on his lap and interlinked our fingers I looked up at the sky, "this peace isn't going to last long. You think you could freeze everyone?"

"No I could possibly blow them up by accident," I chuckled. "I don't want to blow them up and if I remember correctly Mr Hale this was your idea." He bent down and kissed me softly, and I smiled against his lips. "It's going to be a good night we haven't had a simple one in ages, not all of us anyway. Not since I got my power stunt either."

"I like your powers means you can defend yourself," he shrugged.

I sat up and turned to face him confused, "you used to worry about me defending myself?" I asked curiously.

"Felicity I used to follow you on nights you walked home from mine, I would always keep an eye, your sister may have been a wolf but you had no defences, you couldn't protect yourself if something were to happen and you were to be attacked," he admitted.

"I used to feel like somebody was watching me it didn't feel dangerous though, if you know what I mean," I said.

"Right stop your yucky talk sis we are coming up!" Freya yelled. I groaned and rolled my eyes I hated my sister sometimes she was a pain. It took them about a minute to get up the hill and they were not out of breath or anything I glared at them all and Freya was the first to notice. "What's your problem?"

"Werewolf stamina," I moaned. "I have to get out of breath to walk up this stupid cliff and you lot get it so easy."

They all raised an eyebrow, "hey I'm a banshee," Lydia complained. "I don't get werewolf stamina and neither does Stiles he's human! I mean he was once possessed but that doesn't count."

I shook my head with a laugh they all began to play blankets on the floor and soon enough we were all in a little huddle and all eating snacks, I leaned my head on Derek and looked at him, "it's been a crazy year," I sighed. "Not just with us, with everything."

"Yeah crazy how time flies when shit is happening," Derek said loosely. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer to him, he kissed my neck and just squeezed me tightly. "I love you."

Everyone turned to look at us shocked, "what?" Stiles said.

"I feel like I just walked in on a special moment," Scott said jokingly.

"Guys it's not the first time," Freya defended. "I mean not the first time I've heard them say it." She looked at them all smugly I reached over and slapped her on the head, "yo that's not cool."

"At least I know they had sex," Stiles said. My mouth dropped open in shock and I looked up to see Derek glaring at Stiles, "was I not meant to say that?"

"You had sex?!" Freya said shocked. "You didn't tell me, how could you? I'm your blood."

"You literally saw me the morning after it happened!" I said to Freya. "And you saw me today." I looked at Derek, "And you! I don't even know where to start. Discussing our sex life with them. Who was it that didn't want them asking questions?"

"It slipped," he frowned shrugging half heartedly. "I didn't mean for it, he just wouldn't shut up you know how Stiles can be. He's like a rabid rabbit once he starts."

"You weak minded sour wolf," I scoffed.

"He said it was amazing if that was anything," Stiles said.

"You know I can blow you up right?" I asked raising an eyebrow. I lifted my hands into fists and stared at them both with a grin, "I'm sure I could just blow you up and nobody else."

"No you aren't seri-" I unclenched my fist and they all froze.

"Quiet." I smiled. I turned around to face Derek and slapped him he unfroze and looked around, "yes I froze you all. Is now the time to have that talk about telling people our sex life?"

"So you didn't tell Lydia?" He asked. I bit my lip and smiled sheepishly, "Lydia has this weird look when Stiles mentioned us having sex, so yes you are bad at keeping secrets too."

"She's like a rabid rabbit," I mimicked his words from earlier, I put my hands up and waved them around Derek looked at me strangely, "I haven't quite figured out how to unfreeze yet. I figured it might have something to do with the hands."

"How long will they stay frozen?" Derek asked.

"A minute if that," I laughed. "This helps when sneaking out the house or when sneaking my shit back from Freya." They unfroze and they all looked at me, "yes I froze you before you even ask."

"Hey the fireworks are starting," Malia called.

Everyone looked at the sky and stood up each of us interlinked our arms and looked up at the fireworks, I noticed Derek had left the group. I unlinked from them and walked over to the side of the cliff he was stood up, I wrapped my arms around him. "You Okay?" I asked.

"Yeah," he nodded. "Just thinking."

"Uh oh," I teased.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a box, my eyes widen. "I didn't buy a ring if that's what you are thinking, remember that bracelet I brought you for your birthday last year? The charm?" I nodded it was someone in my jewellery box. "Well. Open it." He handed me the box and I opened it up confused, I stared at him shocked "I figured instead of giving you a ring I would give you a ring on a charm."

"A ring for what?" I ask.

"A promise more than anything from me to you," he said. He leaned down and kissed me softly, "I love you Felicity and I want you to know that all the time and I figured what better way than giving you a promise ring on a charm bracelet."

I laughed and shook my head, "your a funny man Mr Derek Hale, and I love you always for it."


End file.
